Plus Ultra
by Notthatbou
Summary: La historia de España habla por sí misma. Una persona que atesorar: Italia Romano. Un matrimonio con un mal final: lo fue Austria. Un amigo de quien no se puede fiar: acaso Francia. Generando el sentimiento más intenso de cuantos se pueden nombrar, un enemigo inevitable: Inglaterra. Un repaso a la historia y los conflictos entre estos dos países, con apariciones de tantos otros.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo, _**Bou**_ is here ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ! He decidido editar esto un poco, que falta le hacía. Este fue mi primer fic de Hetalia, y confío en poder sacarlo adelante. Vamos allá con las aclaraciones, viejas y nuevas que os relato aquí para que podamos tener en cuenta antes de poder comenzar a leer. Ya de entrada, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.

¡Sí! Cambié el resumen, y sigue sin convencerme, pero me pareció que así estaba mejor que antes... Escribirlos se me da realmente mal.

La primera es que quiero tratar la complejidad de la relación entre España e Inglaterra, así que no puedo definirlo como un fic de una sola pareja, puesto que hay sentimientos muy fuertes por terceras personas que son importantes (Spamano, SpUk, UkSp, USUK). Espero que a vosotros también os interese este asunto y sigais el curso de tanto acontecimiento, los sentimientos que fluyen son realmente intensos.

La segunda es que este fic está basado en hechos históricos. Trato de mantenerlos ordenados y ser bastante fiel a los hechos ocurridos en realidad, pero puede que en algún momento no sea del todo literal e intente hacer florituras. Espero que sepáis perdonármelo y que además os guste. Si alguien se siente ofendido con algo que no dude en decírmelo en cualquier momento.

La tercera es que la causa por la que esta historia está en la categoría M es, mayoritariamente, la violencia de las guerras que se relatan. También, aunque se supone que al comienzo de esta historia Italia y Romano son pequeños (Chibitalia y Chibiromano), he desarrollado la historia como si fuesen algo más mayores, más como adolescentes que otra cosa; espero que no resulte problemático, no hay ninguna connotación extraña que yo sepa.

La cuarta es que no me he sentido con el ánimo de elegir ninguno de los géneros que se me ofrecen aunque he terminado por seleccionar 'Adventure' *dudas, dudas*... Así que bueno, aclaro aquí que es un fic de acción, con sus trozos de comedia y también sus trozos de romance... y que también tendrá sus partes serias, como debe ser.

La última (¡al fin!) es que he usado todo el tiempo los nombres de los países. No he usado ni usaré los nombres humanos, porque se me hace que así queda como más épico.

¡Y ya! Perdón por la retahíla de cosas que os ha soltado esta petarda .-.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece exclusivamente a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

No era que España en sí no le gustase. España era un lugar caluroso, alegre, con buena comida y mucho arte, que le solían decir. No era por el lugar en sí: se parecía a su casa, con tanta playa y tanto relajo. Es porque, lo que viene a ser España, era un imperio difícil de aguantar. Muy difícil.

—¡Romanoooooooooooo!

—¡Qué! ¡Qué, por Dios, qué!

Maldijo. Maldijo por lo bajo una y mil veces, y por todo lo alto por lo menos dos. Tal vez si se hubiera callado como llevaba haciendo las últimas dos horas aquél estúpido no le hubiera encontrado, pero es que resultaba exasperante: _Romano, Romano, tengo una idea genial; Romano, Romano, mira lo que he encontrado en ultramar; Romano, Romano, ¡soy rico!; Romano, romano, soy pobre~…_ Y daba igual la de veces que lo apartase a patadas, él venía tan tranquilo a darle la murga.

—¡Dame un abrazo!

—¡¿Ehhh-?! ¡No!

¿Ves? ¿VES? Dicho y hecho, antes lo dice, antes se cumple. Romano intentó prepararse para semejante ofensiva de afecto español, tratando de agarrar la escoba para poder librarse de aquellos terribles gestos de cariño, pero era demasiado tarde: dos fuertes brazos, jóvenes y saludables, le envolvieron sin posibilidad ninguna de escape. Romano odiaba esto con toda su alma, y a pesar de lo infructuoso nunca había cejado en sus intentos de zafarse; pero cuando hacía esfuerzos por irse España le alzaba del suelo y para no caerse la mitad de veces tenía que rodear el cuerpo de su jefe con las piernas. Claro que otras era el español el que se había llevado una patada en los huevos y había vuelto a su habitación caliente.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea, bájameeeeeee!

—Bésame –fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, acompañado de una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando España despertó horas más tarde de su inconsciencia, Romano seguía enfadado. ¿Cómo es posible que un amor tan sincero pueda sacar a un hombre de sus casillas? En serio, es que no atinaba a entenderlo; declarar amor es algo muy italiano, ¿por qué a Romano no le gustaba? Cuando le declaraba su amor a Veneciano éste se ponía muy contento y se lo pasaban muy bien juntos. Claro que entonces el hermano mayor se ponía hecho un súcubo y les pegaba a los dos. En ese momento recordó algo que le había dicho Austria, antes de independizarse del imperio:

"_¿Has pensado que tal vez Romano sufra por tu comportamiento? A él le cuesta mucho relacionarse, es excesivamente tímido. No puede ser tan abierto ni tan bueno como su hermano y se maldice, y además de todo eso le martirizas con esa personalidad extrovertida. En el fondo, él tiene un buen corazón, y de seguro te aprecia"_

¿Por qué el anterior Rey de España había decidido dejar Austria a su hermano en vez de a su hijo? Si siguieran viviendo juntos podría seguir escuchando (repelencias) sabios consejos del tipo que tomaba té con esa elegancia natural, que aunque siempre lo criticaba tenía muchas cosas buenas, como saber ahorrar, por ejemplo (y no era precisamente algo que le viniese mal a España).

Se incorporó con pesadez, e inmediatamente sintió un dolor terrible en la parte de atrás de la cabeza; seguro que era allí donde le había dado el italiano. Dio un par de traspiés por el mareo y decidió ir a buscar a su pequeño tesoro.

La casa de España era grande. Grande y acogedora: caliente en invierno, fresquita en verano. Era una enorme casa de piedra, de paredes blancas y con enormes jardines en los que aún se registraba la presencia árabe. Las tejas rojas brillaban con el sol, que se filtraba al enorme patio interior, con fuentes, canales y muchas plantas. Pronto tendría que llevar a Romano a ver la Alhambra; era un bonito tesoro del que se podía presumir, y seguro que le ponía de buen humor. Sonrió. Sí, seguro que Romano se ponía contento. Cada vez que conseguía algo del pequeño era un triunfo.

Pero algo quiso que su día se torciese… un pelín.

—¡Tú! ¿Tanto me echas de menos? ¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó con una carcajada.

—He pensado que es una desgracia no tener vistas al mediterráneo, así que estoy buscando una habitación elegante por aquí…

Inglaterra. Gran Bretaña. Britany, que solía llamarle. Un hombre venido del otro lado del mar, con porte, elegancia y una lengua viperina que bien podría metérsela por el culo, la verdad. Si bien iba de caballero elegante, a veces el sarcasmo y la ironía los sudaba con excesiva facilidad. Y más si con ello podía putear un poco a España.

—¿Una habitación en mi casa? ¿De verdad?

Aquello no tenía sentido. Aparentemente. ¿Qué quería ese individuo? Tal vez disculparse por alguna de las miles de perrerías que le había hecho. Pero Inglaterra no parecía ser del tipo de persona que sabe disculparse... ¿Una trampa? Imposible… Finalmente, y no sin esfuerzo, cayó en la cuenta de lo que el rubio quería.

—¡AH! ¡Quieres que seamos amigos! –gritó España en un estallido de júbilo, lanzándose a abrazar a su nuevo compañero olvidando todo conflicto anterior. ¡Inglaterra, la antisocial Britany, sólo quería un poco de compañía sureña! Tenía tanto sentido, con lo mal que se le daban las relaciones, vivir en España y crear el dominio mundial le haría más feliz y alegre, de seguro. Sólo había que ver al inquilino en su casa dueño de Nápoles; Romano era mucho más alegre y sociable ahora que al principio. … ¿No?... ¿No? Por supuesto que sí… ¡A callar!

—¡Pero estás loco o qué! ¡Quita! ¿Cómo iba a querer mi elegante persona estar relacionado con alguien como tú? ¿No ves que carece de todo senti-haz el favor de soltarme ya, por Dios!

—No tengas vergüenza, Britany amigo, que en España está de más.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hablas tan alto? ¡Y no me llames Britany!

—¿Yo? ¿Alto? Romanoooooooooooo, ¿tú crees que hablo alto?

A estas alturas Romano se había sentado a la fresca en una cómoda mecedora y observaba divertido todo el panorama comiéndose unas tapitas de jamón (del mejor que su jefe tenía en la despensa, porque si Romano puede coger algo gratuito, lo coge de la mejor calidad, se entiende).

—¿Alto? Qué va, yo creo que sólo hablas con entusiasmo, idiota.

—¡No tiene sentido que se lo preguntes a los países del sur, imbécil! ¿No ves que allá todo el mundo habla rápido y a gritos? A un italiano le va a preguntar… Ya, suéltame.

—¿Demasiado rápido para ti, bastardo trigueño?

El odio entre Inglaterra y Romano era siempre tan patente... En realidad, al único que le pasaba desapercibido era a España, y era algo de lo que Francia (y más tarde Prusia) se reían mucho. Romano tenía la firme convicción de que Inglaterra no se había dado cuenta de que España era simplemente un tonto. Podía ser por la tendencia de Inglaterra a pensar que todo aquél que no fuera él era tonto, así que quedaba ensombrecido por ser un mal común.

—No peleéis, no me gusta ver a la gente que quiero discutir, hombre. ¿Es porque tienes nostalgia? Esos años en los que estuvimos viviendo juntos estuvieron bien y supongo que te acostumbraste… ¡Pero!, me alegro de que quieras repetir.

¿Pero cómo podía tener un hombre tan poco juicio? ¿Y era esta España la que poseía tantos Reinos, Imperios y tierras _all over the world_? ¡En manos de quién estamos!

Inglaterra recordaba con pesar los años en los que él y España habían convivido en una misma casa. Fueron muy pocos, pero muy intensos. La constante alegría del español le crispaba los nervios, y a pesar de que había intentado por todos los medios acabar con su positivismo, hundirlo, enfadarlo, entristecerlo… nada. Así que en cuanto pudo, puerta y adiós. Y sin embargo no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza, le rondaba la mente en los momentos más inesperados, fraguándose un sentimiento que bien podía ser odio o bien no, pero que en cualquier caso era muy intenso y muy parecido. Quería verlo sufrir. Quería quitarle todo lo que tenía. Quería tener una España implorándole por… por cualquier cosa en realidad, quería verlo arrastrarse ante él, admitir su superioridad y rendirse. Quería verlo doblegarse, despojarse del orgullo español, y entregarse a su elegante ser bajo el yugo de la derrota.

—No quiero estar contigo, no es en absoluto mi intención –intervino con una sonrisa el rubio en un tono tan tranquilo y gélido que resultó aterrador-. Sólo me haces falta para satisfacer mis necesidades. Eres una herramienta que necesito para mis propios fines –terminó con simpleza.

Súbita e inesperadamente, Romano se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a acabar con Gran Bretaña. Desconocía y ni siquiera se planteó el origen de la furiosa ira que crecía en su interior, pero no podía tolerar que ese individuo siguiese poniendo los pies en su casa si pensaba hablar así a quien de esas tierras era soberano. Así sólo podía hablarle él, y era porque… era él.

Se abalanzó sobre el inglés consiguiendo derribarlo, quedando él encima y el anglosajón tumbado en el suelo. Sin embargo, la expresión de este último seguía siendo su sonrisa diabólica e imperturbable.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así, maldito bastardo! ¿No sois los ingleses educados? ¡Una puta mierda es lo que vas a obtener aquí, ¿me has oído? ¡Nada! ¡No puedes gobernar sobre algo que desprecias! ¡España nunca será tuya!

España se asustó al ver el conflicto. Sin embargo, a Inglaterra parecía no importarle, y parecía hasta tranquilo, si se pudiera decir de ese modo. Hacer enfadar a Italia del Sur sacaba lo mejor de sí mismo.

—¿Tienes miedo? –aquella pregunta hirió a Romano. Sin saber muy bien por qué, algo le pinchó en el pecho e hizo que perdiera totalmente el control. –No te preocupes, en cuanto tenga el control sobre este sitio lo primero que haré será deshacerme de ti. No eres más que un lastre para todos, y más para este reino.

Cogió lo primero que tenía a mano y que pareciera lo suficientemente sólido, y lo agitó furiosamente contra su enemigo. Iba a matar a Inglaterra.

El impacto fue contundente. La cerámica que Romano había usado como arma se había roto en mil pedazos.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos al sentir algo gotear sobre su cara, y Romano retrocedió asustado. Entre los dos se había interpuesto España, recibiendo un golpe que le haría sangrar y verter su sangre sobre Inglaterra. Frente al rubio y de espaldas al italiano, tomó aire muy profundamente.

—Romano, no está bien atacar así a los demás. La hospitalidad es una cualidad cristiana.

Romano abrió mucho los ojos, dolido, e Inglaterra sonrió socarronamente. España estaba muy serio y hablaba tan tranquilo que el primero estaba aterrorizado. Al italiano le dio la sensación de que el anglosajón sabía desde un principio que no iba a llegar a hacerle daño. Inglaterra, por su parte, siempre se ha sabido superior a quien lo era.

—¿Ves? Haz caso de tu _Lord_ y no intentes imposibles. Él sabe bien quién es más importante.

Italia del Sur se levantó como un autómata y sin fijarse cómo ni por dónde, se fue. España miró con tristeza la dirección que seguía su inquilino hasta que este desapareció, y luego volvió a girarse para dirigirse de nuevo a Inglaterra.

—Y tú no te confundas, Gran Bretaña. Si he hecho lo que he hecho ha sido por Romano, y en absoluto por ti. No pienso dejar que cargue en su corazón con la conciencia de haber dañado a alguien. Bien poco me importa lo que me hagas a mí, o todo lo que de mí quieras decir, pero no pienso tolerar que le hagas daño a quienes quiero. Y si hay alguien a quien quiero con toda el alma, ése es Romano.

Inglaterra hizo un amago brusco para apartar a su interlocutor, molesto como nunca lo había estado. Se sentía furioso e indignado, y la sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara. "_Así que es eso, sólo te vas a poner serio por Romano. Perfecto."_

—Me vengaré por esto, Inglaterra. Lo juro por lo más sagrado.

Tras colocarse las ropas y disponerse perfectamente, Inglaterra respondió con la calma y la entereza que sólo un inglés puede tener:

—Bueno será ver cómo te buscas tu propio camino a la ruina, sabiendo con quién te metes. Te estaré esperando.

Con sublime dignidad y tremenda elegancia, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con altivez.

—Inglaterra.

—¿Hm? –amagó el susodicho volteando ligeramente la cara.

—Me alegro de que no te hayas hecho daño.

La sonrisa de España. Una vez más. En un gesto algo triste, expresaba optimismo, sinceridad, y algo de preocupación. Aún goteaba algo de sangre de su hombro derecho: nada de lo que no fuera a recuperarse. Inglaterra lo miró unos segundos, volvió lentamente a su posición y se marchó, dejando de un modo u otro una extraña sensación de vacío.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·

—Romano… Romano, abre la puerta…

Nada.

—Roooomaaaanoooo…

Incluso cantándolo, nada. No había manera de que el muchacho le abriese la puerta de su habitación.

—Romano, tarde o temprano vas a tener que salir para (no) hacer tus tareas, así que… ¡Ya sé! ¡Romano, Romano, voy a hacer una tortilla de patatas gigantesca! Pero sólo si me abres.

Algo se escuchó. Un ligero ruido que provenía de la habitación.

—Incluso podemos ponerle un poco de salsa de tomate por encima… Seguro que sabe deliciosa…

A España se le estaba empezando a olvidar cuál era el fin de pensar en todo aquello y se estaba poniendo de verdadero buen humor pensando en tan lujuriosa mezcla de sabores. Por suerte, el sonido de un pestillo desbloqueándose le devolvió a la realidad. Hay que decir que, de todas formas, Romano no abrió la puerta. Sólo abrió el pestillo y se fue de vuelta a la cama. Pero tal vez dejar pasar la oportunidad de comer algo rico no resultaba moral, así que… bien.

El mayor entró en la habitación con naturalidad. Estaba todo a oscuras, y sólo se podían distinguir algunas sombras.

—Romano, tienes que descorrer las cortinas, que sino esto es muy lúg-¡Dolor!

En mitad de la oscuridad, el español se dio con la pata de una silla en el dedo pequeño del pie. Dio un par de saltos hacia atrás mientras se agarraba el pie como si en cualquier momento se pudiese escapar volando, acusado por el dolor. Se oyó algo parecido a una risa, que cesó inmediatamente. Enternecido al pensar que tal vez Romano estaba de mejor humor, continuó caminando en dirección a las ventanas, y esta vez se llevó la silla entera por delante. Al caminar con paso confiado había ido a parar de vuelta con su archienemiga y cayó de bruces al suelo, cagándose en todo lo cagable. Romano se enfadó todavía más, porque no había nada más frustrante para él que el que le hicieran reír cuando quería estar enfadado, pero no pudo aguantarlo. Por fin, España abrió las pesadas cortinas dejando que el sol de la tarde iluminase la habitación.

—¡Anímate, Romano! ¡Mira que buen tiempo hace! Sólo levantarse y que haga sol hace de un día algo maravilloso, ¿no crees?

—Hn.

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama tapado hasta la cabeza, así que el moreno no conseguía verle la cara. Calmadamente y cojeando un poco, España se acercó hasta la cama, y se sentó al lado de donde estaba tumbado Romano, acomodándose entre almohadones. En España las camas han de ser tan grandes y cómodas como sea posible; hay días en los que se duerme hasta 16 horas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has llegado a hacer daño?

—Hnnnn… jame.

—¿Eh?

—Déjame. Trae la tortilla y vete.

—Inglaterra se ha marchado; no te preocupes. Además no se ha hecho daño, así que no tomará represalias. No creas nada de lo que ha dicho, sabes que no eres una molestia para nad…

—¡Que te vayas, maldita sea!

Se destapó de golpe y se enfrentó a su jefe con toda su ira. Comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho, ciego de rabia, sólo queriendo que se marchara de allí y le dejara sólo. El español le agarró de las muñecas, dejando que le golpeara de todos modos. Cuando Romano se cansó y cayó sobre él, lo rodeó con un brazo y lo apretó suavemente contra sí. Ciertamente, ser tan intenso como Romano tenía que ser agotador.

—¡Ah, Romano! –recordó de pronto-. ¡Hoy tenía dos cosas para contarte! Una es extra-mega-súper-molto-genial-como-un-churro, y la otra será genial… un poco más a largo plazo, si me sale bien. Supongo que de la segunda decidirás tú si es chachi o no, peeeeeero, pero, ¡en lo que se refiere a la primera no admito discusión ninguna!

Lo apartó y lo sentó frente a él, agarrándole por los hombros y obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos. La cara de España rebosaba alegría, y una felicidad especial embargaba todo su cuerpo, habiendo olvidado con facilidad española lo que le iba mal a él o al resto para resaltar una genialidad novedosa. Los españoles son distraídos.

—Ya puede serlo, porque esa estúpida tortilla está tardando mucho… –rumió Romano.

—Romano, ¡he inventado un juego nuevo! –exclamó a punto de mearse de la emoción. Si Romano fuese un gato, un perro, o algún animal similar, ahora mismo acabaría de levantar las orejas, símbolo de que tenía toda su atención. Estaban hablando de un juego, _dopo tutto_-. Escucha y me dices qué te parece. Aprovechando la entrada que hacen en la ciudad los toros que se llegan hasta Pamplona, se me ha ocurrido lo siguiente: nosotros nos ponemos algo rojo que pueda llamar la atención de las reses, luego soltamos tantos como podamos (unos cien si puede ser), y después corremos por todo el pueblo hasta la plaza sin que nos cojan. El que no muera en el camino, ¡gana!

Se hizo un silencio. España se estremecía entero de lo divertidísima que le resultaba su nueva fiesta.

—¿Qué te parece, no es genial? Además, después vienen las corridas de toros y después de eso una buena comida en un asador… ¡Será el día mundial de la felicidad! ¡Me muero!

Tan contento estaba que se levantó, dio tres saltos encima de la cama y después se tiró encima de los cojines al grito de _Soy genial_. Seguro que Prusia venía a pasárselo teta.

Se dio cuenta de que Romano le estaba mirando, y se puso algo tenso. Este levantó poco a poco la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Lentamente, comenzaron a iluminarse y algo parecido a una sonrisa se amagó en su cara.

—¡Gah! ¡Suena jodidamente genial! ¡Maldita sea, hay que hacerlo ya! –_y poner a correr a ese estúpido cejudo_, pensó. Lo viese como lo viese parecía una idea divina. Si toda la gente iba a ver a una persona enfrentarse a un toro en una plaza, cien personas contra cien toros debía de ser el mejor espectáculo. Y además después comida. El edén podía ser mejor, pero con dificultad. Teniendo esto la otra noticia no podía ser tan mala, todo quedaría suavizado–. ¿Y bien, cuál es la otra cosa que me querías decir? –cuando España abrió la boca para hablar, Romano alzó el puño-. Como te vuelvas a propasar como al inicio del capítulo te vuelvo a zurrar, maldita sea.

El español rio suavemente y alzó las manos en son de paz.

—No, no, tranquilo, hoy llevo demasiadas lesiones a cuestas para intentar ganarme tu cariño –Romano alzó las cejas. ¿A qué demonios venía esa actitud tan cutre? Por supuesto que no iba a ganarse su cariño una persona que desistía con tanta facilidad-. En fin, la otra noticia es que vas a ser libre por un tiempo, y estarás más desahogado porque… bueno, porque no estaré por aquí en una buena temporada.

Se le borró la sonrisa (si es que había llegado a tenerla) de la cara.

—Por qué.

—Bueno, pues porque salgo de viaje dentro de poco, ya sabes, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas que tengo pendientes por ahí… De todos modos no te preocupes. En mitad de mi viaje he quedado con Veneciano para acordar una cosa, y también con los Estados Pontificios y demás, así que aprovecharé para escribirte una carta, no vaya a ser que te olvides de tu atractivo superior.

Dijo esto último como si fuera increíblemente obvio que él, en fin, estaba como un queso y era innegable.

—Cuándo te vas.

—He pensado que podríamos dormir juntos, ya que cuando esté fuera te voy a echar mucho de menos… Además, si tienes pesadillas ya no tendrás que venir corriendo a mi cama porque ya estaremos juntos… -oh, oh, Romano no parecía de muy buen humor. Igual tenía que haberle avisado con anterioridad… pero se le había olvidado… Joder, es difícil pedirle a alguien a quien has medio engañado que duerma contigo.

—Que cuándo te vas, _stronzo!_

¿Cómo podía ser que Romano fuera tan cobarde y tan agresivo en una sola persona? Tragó saliva.

—…Mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¡Mañana! ¿Y a qué esperabas para decírmelo, bastardo? A que me levantara y viera que no estás o algo así, o a que me lo dijese tu jefe, o a que ya me enteraría yo, o es más, cuando volvieses, muy en tu estúpido carácter me dirías, 'Ah sí, me fui a hacer una cosa…' mientras te rascas la estúpida cabeza…

—Romano…

—¡Ni Romano ni hostias! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Duerme con tu puñetera madre, idiota!

A pesar de que España era considerablemente superior en poder y fuerza, el pequeño estaba consiguiendo hacerle retroceder hasta la puerta de la habitación, a base de tirarle todo lo que encontraba por el camino. Era algo parecido a cuando la Bestia expulsa a Bella del ala oeste de su castillo, sólo que hipotéticamente el papel de Bella era de Romano. Porque no iba ser de España… ¿O sí?

—Pe-, ¡Romano! ¡Espera! ¡Romano! Ábreme…

Pues nada, al carajo sus esperanzas de dormir abrazado a él. Estuvo bastante rato intentando abrir la puerta del más pequeño, pero fue imposible. Finalmente se dejó caer con la espalda apoyada en ella, conservando la esperanza de que en algún momento la abriría. _'Qué desgracia'_ pensó mientras se reía: '_No hemos cambiado nada… Supongo que las cosas buenas no deberían cambiar nunca, así que está bien así'_. Los recuerdos de muchas cosas volvieron a su mente y le hicieron sonreír. Pensó que tal vez tenía que haberle contado a Romano que esta vez era un viaje un poquito distinto. Que tal vez debía haberle contado que existía la posibilidad de que no volviera. Que se iba a la guerra.

Hubiera sido bonito poder dormir con él antes de partir. Como lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, no se separó de la puerta en toda la noche, por si acaso.

Qué injusto. Qué sucio. ¡Maldición!, ¿porqué era siempre así? ¿por qué siempre actuaba como si a él no le importase nada? No es que quisiese a España, pero cierto es que si… que si lo hiciera, con esa mierda de actitud sólo lo haría todo más difícil para él. España se preocupa por todo el mundo, pero en el fondo no es capaz de ver nada. ¡Es un idiota con todas las letras! Por favor, tenía que haber una palabra en el mundo que no fueran _rabia_ o _frustración_ que describiese cómo se sentía en aquél momento. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer al tiempo que apretaba las sábanas, y del alma le salió un desgarrador grito de rabia.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta, probablemente de España, pero no quería verlo. Por nada del mundo quería enfrentarse a él ahora; sólo quería estar solo, y que le dejaran de una jodida vez en paz. Si por lo menos fuese como Veneciano… pero no, espera, que Veneciano iba a estar con España en este viaje. Se preguntó si iba a volver a intentar cambiarlo.

Y así, consumido en su propio enfado y miseria, y más de puro agotamiento causado por el llanto, Romano se durmió.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, un sol deslumbrante entraba por las enormes ventanas de su habitación. Asimilando repentinamente que era de día, saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta de golpe, pero allí no había nadie. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su jefe, pero allí tampoco no había nadie y la cama estaba hecha. Desesperado, echó a correr en dirección a la cocina.

—Buenos días, señorito Romano. Es algo tarde… ¿quiere desayunar? ¿O prefiere comer? Hay tortilla de patatas con toma-

—¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Dónde está España, maldita sea!

Las dos mujeres que había en la cocina se miraron, y después miraron a Romano como con tristeza.

—Partió ya, pronto por la mañana. Tal vez siga en el puerto, aunque lo dudo mucho.

Sin escuchar nada más, salió corriendo con lo puesto hasta la playa. Allí encontró a un antiguo capitán de la guardia ya retirado que a día de hoy se dedicaba a velar por la seguridad en el puerto, al que sacudió por las solapas.

—¿Adónde ha ido? ¡Adónde ha ido ese cerdo imbécil!

—¿Quién?

—¡Adónde ha ido España, por Dios!

—Partió ya al fragor de la batalla.

—¿…Batalla?

Aprovechando que el agarre de Romano se había aflojado, el retirado capitán se zafó de él y se colocó en el suelo como debía hacerlo un hombre de su rango. Si Romano se diese cuenta de la mitad de las cosas que hacía estando enfadado, con lo cobarde que era, las iba a pasar canutas.

—Claro, hombre. Hoy España parte para, con la llamada Liga Santa, enfrentarse definitivamente contra el Imperio Otomano.

—… ¿Turquía?

Así que era eso. Turquía. Una existencia que le hacía estremecerse sólo de oír su nombre.

Incluso había pedido ayuda a su hermano Veneciano, todo para protegerle a él.

Pero si España nunca había salido bien parado de las reyertas con Turquía. Se rio un poco al pensar en Veneciano en semejante lucha, o en Su Santidad.

Le fallaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas en la arena. Agarró fuerte su rosario, y deseó que subiese la marea para que el sabor salado del mar se confundiese con el de sus lágrimas.

_No eres más que un lastre para todos, y más para este reino._

Esas palabras no conseguían desaparecer de su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón histórico:<strong>

Felipe II de España estuvo casado con Maria I de Inglaterra desde 1554 hasta 1558 cuando ella murió sin descendencia. Durante esa época eran ambos soberanos de un sinfín de tierras (a pesar de que los ingleses pusieron condiciones muy estrictas al enlace), y es el tiempo en el que España e Inglaterra estuvieron 'viviendo juntos'. Cuando murió ella, todo volvió a ser como era antes, sin problema.

Supongo que muchos lo habréis deducido, pero ese maravilloso juego nuevo son los llamados ahora San Fermines.

La pelea contra Turquía está basada en la Batalla de Lepanto, en la que la llamada Liga Santa (formada por el Reino de España, los Estados Pontificios, la República de Venecia, la Orden de Malta, la República de Génova y el Ducado de Saboya) venció y consiguió de este modo frenar la expansión del Imperio Otomano por Europa.

¡Y fin! _Hope you liked it!_ _Hope you want to review it( ꒪Д꒪)ノ!_

Bou (Inglaterra quedó malvado, no? jojojo)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenos días! Vuelvo, una semana después... No me creo ni yo que haya actualizado en el plazo de una semana, y más con la cantidad de exámenes que se aproximan (un gesto inequívoco de que se viene la primavera, of course). Pero como ya lo tenía escrito, ¡la física cuántica no se ha interpuesto en mi camino esta vez! En serio, pensároslo dos veces antes de elegir una carrera universitaria =x=

¡No sabéis lo feliz que me han hecho los reviews y las alertas, gente! ¡Muchísisisimas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón! ¡Fuso~ a todos!

Casi toooodo este capítulo lo he escrito escuchando soundtracks para inspirarme (y de hecho ya no puedo oírlos sin pensar en batallas navales, sueño con barcos y piratas por todas partes). Por si a alguien le interesa, os pongo algunas:

Evangelion Soundtrack In My Spirit

Evangelion Soundtrack Keep Your Head Above The Mayhem

... Supongo que igual encontráis algo más, pero bueno, yo os pongo esas por si quereir oirlas o buscarlas, que es lo que a mí me ha servido. (Disclaimer: ni Evangelion ni su soundtrack me pertenecen)

Ahí queda ya la historia.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, esto es puro fanwork.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

— _¡Has venido! –rió Inglaterra al frente de su navío, con aquella imponente casaca azul sobre los hombros y su sombrero de rey de los mares sobre la testa._

—_Por supuesto –asintió España con una sonrisa, asiendo su enorme arma de guerra._

—_En tal caso... Bienvenido –sentenció el británico paladeando las palabras y lanzando su soberbia mirada, mientras extendía los brazos al tiempo que su intimidante flota avanzaba contra la hipotéticamente invencible Armada._

_***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*** _

—Ahhh... Pero bueno, ¡menuda mierda de tiempo! -exclamó España dando un golpe al timón que más le dolió a él que al barco, y que de a poco hace virar el rumbo de toda la flota–. ¿Es realmente posible que lleve dos semanas enteras lloviendo? Dime, caballero, ¿Es de verdad posible? –se lamentó mientras lo sacudía al borde de la desesperación. El pobre hombre no supo qué contestar que no fuera una triste verdad pero que a la vez no doliera a su señor.

—El territorio inglés es lluvioso, mi señor; no hay muchas oportunidades de ver el sol...

—¡Pero yo sin sol no soy nada! ¡Necesito energía, energía solar, alegría del corazón! No me extraña que a Inglaterra se le haya quedado esa expresión y ese carácter tan amargo, ¡es que está mojado! ¡Hay que escurrirlo!... Claro que dudo que saliera una miserable gota de bondad de esos ojos de vidrio y ese corazón de hielo... –dijo mirando acusadoramente a la izquierda. Miró a su alrededor. Por fin y por tiempo imprevisible, sus marineros sentían algo de paz en aquella pequeña tregua. Aun así aquí y allá, trabajaban en lo necesario para preparar la artillería, y por supuesto también la cena. '_Pobres españoles míos'_ pensó. A los españoles les gustaba dormir, tumbarse al sol, la buena comida y la fiesta. Y allí estaban todos ellos, despiertos, de pie bajo la lluvia y teniendo que conformarse con comida mediocre (aun así mejor que la inglesa)-. Ahh... Somos la Grande e Infelicísima Armada...

Suspiró y se sentó. _Grande y Felicísima Armada_. ¡Cómo no! Suena tan motivador que era ridículo que no hubiera marino en España que no quisiera formar parte de ella, y Romano no cuenta porque... porque es italiano y si no se pelea mejor. Y porque, a ver, seamos sinceros: después de mirarle a la cara cinco segundos sabemos que no puede formar parte de ningún grupo que se sintiera identificado con el vocablo _felicísimo_. ¡Pero cómo no estar feliz y pletórico después de aquella victoria contra los otomanos! Ya no debía de haber nada en el mundo que pudiera resistírsele como guerrero. De todos modos aun en esta situación, su fuego interno aún ardía con fuerza. Sólo que los españoles son derrotistas. Y que añoran el sol estando en Inglaterra.

Notó que varios mechones de pelo caían desordenadamente sobre su cara y le agobiaban montón, consecuencia de aquella lluvia también inglesa de carácter. Con el característico gesto de una persona que está hasta los cojones, se soltó el lazo para volverse a atar el pelo, y esta vez esperó que por lo menos le durara recogido algo más de tiempo que el que tarda en desaparecer un caramelo a la puerta de un colegio. Sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo en las manos, se distrajo.

_Un lazo rojo que te acompañe allá donde vayas y te recuerde el calor de tu sangre. Un lazo rojo que represente la voluntad de Dios. Un lazo rojo que te devuelva a mí._

Sonrió y lo apretó en el puño frente a sus labios. Ojalá hubiera podido ver a Romano después de haber encontrado la cinta con aquellas inscripciones en el bolsillo interior de su casaca roja. En un inicio ni siquiera se planteó el hecho de que pudiera haber sido un regalo de éste, porque, a ver, centrémonos, recibir un regalo de Romano era casi tan imposible como recibir un tortazo de Veneciano, o una sonrisa de un inquisidor. No, no, no, eso no que a ver si la vamos a liar. Pero, tras haber perdido la euforia después de las primeras horas de viaje, rememoró una (discusión) conversación que había tenido con su adorado protegido.

— _¿¡Cómo sé que volverás! ¡Cómo sé que no cambiarás! ¡Cómo! –había gritado más bien furioso, tirándole de los cuellos de la camisa y a punto de arrearle un puñetazo._

—_Porque Dios así lo desea, Romano. Dios me da calor y me devuelve al lugar al que pertenece mi corazón._

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido Romano y ninguna otra persona en el mundo quien le había hecho aquel presente tan personal y hermoso, se echó a llorar sin remedio alguno mientras reía, pues le resultó imposible retener tan apasionados sentimientos en un cuerpo tan humano como era el suyo. Tuvo deseos de saltar de su nave y regresar a casa a nado sólo para abrazar a su torpe pero insustituible Romano, y recordarle que sólo el mero hecho de que él existiese le hacía una persona mejor. Tuvo deseos de saltar de su nave y regresar a casa a nado sólo para besarlo, prometerle el mundo y hacerle el amor tanto a la luz de la luna como a la del sol. Tuvo deseos de permanecer en su nave y dirigir con orgullo español su causa al éxito absoluto, de luchar con honor para poder regresar a su casa habiendo intentado hacer de su mundo y del de aquel chico un sitio mejor. Sin Inglaterras, vaya.

Recordó su anterior gran batalla, las batallas previas a los primeros encuentros con Inglaterra, las batallas tan intensas en el golfo de Corinto. Y recordó irremisiblemente la vuelta a casa, porque cuando el cerebro humano ve una puerta hacia la felicidad la abre inevitablemente, sobre todo cuando uno se siente solo y echa de menos su tierra o a su gente.

Cuando volvió a casa... Cuando volvió a casa volvió besando el suelo de su hogar bajo sus pies. Eso fue horrible porque al llegar a la playa se le llenó la boca de arena y una concha, pero eran arena y conchas españolas, así que estaba todo bien. Se tumbó y rodó por la arena, primero para un lado y luego hacia el otro, y volvió a besar su playa indiscriminadamente de contento que estaba hasta que encontró algo suave y carnoso que no esperaba. Y esta vez no era un cangrejo de espíritu malvado.

Se arrodilló para disculparse ante la perspectiva de que aquello fuese lo que él creía que era: un pie. Sin embargo, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada, se comenzó a esbozar en su rostro una sonrisa a cada segundo más amplia, más orgullosa, más caliente:

–Romano...

Descalzo y de pie, firme en la playa, estaba el descendiente de Imperio Romano a quien pertenecía el sur de Italia. Le miraba muy serio, sin decir una sola palabra, sin mover un solo músculo, y aparentemente sin que el corazón le latiera. Pero no había una mentira más grande porque si uno se fijaba bien podría _ver_ el latido del corazón de Romano, pues tan fuerte era que sus ropas se agitaban a cada contracción de éste. Tan fuerte era que él mismo creía que iba a explotar.

—Romano... –repitió España, aún de rodillas. Le tomó la mano entre las dos suyas, y la colocó a la altura de su frente, donde la retuvo un rato durante el cual el más joven de los dos pudo escucharle dar gracias al Señor. Después la besó y volvió a levantar la mirada, mostrando una cara de alegría y felicidad tan sinceras que sorprendieron hasta al propio Romano, ya acostumbrado al país de la pasión-. Romano, hemos ganado... ¡Hemos ganado! Ya no tienes que tener más miedo, Romano; ese hombre no volverá a acercarse por aquí nunca más. ¡Todo está bien ahora! -terminó con los brazos abiertos de la emoción.

Entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, sintió de repente un agradable calor y un tacto suave. Y cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba no quiso saber nada más, sino que sólo deseó permanecer así cuanto fuera posible. Los brazos de Romano le habían rodeado y le habían atraído hacia sí con firmeza pero no con brusquedad. A pesar de que España seguía de rodillas, Romano estaba lo suficientemente inclinado como para tener la cabeza de éste a la altura del pecho y aun así poder posar sus labios contra ese pelo enmarañado. El primero podía sentir las dos manos del italiano: una en su nuca, enredada en su pelo, cuyos dedos llegaban a rozarle parte de las mejillas con suavidad. La otra, en su espalda, le agarraba con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a sentir cómo se le levantaba la piel bajo sus uñas. El español correspondió al abrazo con delicadeza pero sobretodo con cariño. Ni siguiera el hacha de guerra de España en el suelo unos metros más allá aún manchada de sangre restaba belleza a ese momento.

—Romano… ¿estás llorando? –preguntó al cabo de un rato, al sentir las contracciones arrítmicas del diafragma de Romano y escucharle tratar de silenciar el característico hipo del llanto–. Romano, mírame. Mírame a los ojos.

Pero por mucho que lo intentó cada vez que trataba de volver la cara del italiano para hacer que éste le mirara él se deshacía del ademán y giraba la cara hacia otro lado. Cuando, finalmente, España sintió caer y rodar sobre su mejilla una lágrima que no era suya, decidió que no podía aguantar más y se puso en pie elevando a Romano consigo. A pesar de todo Romano seguía sin moverse en la misma posición, inclinado sobre su jefe pero con las piernas al aire. Suavecito, España comenzó a caminar en silencio en dirección a su casa, una casa que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Tras un buen rato caminando, escuchó como la boca de Romano se abría, dejando escapar su respiración entrecortada.

—…Te odio… –fue lo primero que escuchó del niño de sus ojos. Lloraba. Lloraba mucho.

—…Ya… –contestó con calma y serenidad el español sin dejar caminar.

—Eres un idiota… Te odio…

—Lo sé.

—…Te odio… Te odio… _Sei uno stronzo_…Te odio...

—Sí.

Romano estuvo repitiendo lo mismo todo el tiempo, cada vez con más furia e intensidad, mientras España respondía con calma en tono conciliador a cada acusación. A pesar de que llegó a comenzar a pegarle, Romano no mostró en ningún momento intenciones de deshacerse del abrazo en el que estaba atrapado. Sólo le espetaba lo mucho que le odiaba, llegado un momento sólo en italiano, mientras le golpeaba en el hombro, el brazo o la espalda.

Al llegar a casa España se había dejado caer en la cama como el plomo, sin reparar en nada, sin soltar al italiano. Estuvieron en la cama en silencio hasta que Romano se durmió. En ese momento el español hizo amago de ir a levantarse, quitarse toda la mierda que llevaba encima y sobre todo, de ir a cenar, pero en cuanto movió un músculo los dos brazos que le rodeaban se tensionaron con fuerza impidiéndole ir a ninguna parte. Haciendo que le pasaba desapercibido el temblor que agitaba todo el cuerpo de Romano, se quedó allí toda la noche, correspondiéndole con amor. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo mucho que le había llenado aquel gesto. Él quería besar a Romano, quería hacerle el amor a Romano, quería darle tantas cosas a Romano... Pero hoy, hoy Romano le había querido abrazar a él. Hoy Romano quería que él estuviera a su lado. Y sólo la voluntad de Romano de haber querido estar con él llenó el corazón de España no dejando espacio para nada más.

_Qué injusto. Menos mal._ El cuerpo de Romano no daba para más. En su mente se batían dos partes de sí mismo que al parecer no podían avanzar juntas. En un principio, aquello resultaba tan sumamente injusto... ¡Él había sido abandonado! España le había dejado solo, y daba igual por las causas que fuera. Él quería estar enfadado, una parte de él de hecho ardía de pura rabia y de puro rencor. Él quería castigarle con su desprecio, quería que se diese cuenta de lo que era que le dieran a uno de lado. Pero... pero la otra parte de su corazón se sentía tan aliviada. Se había llenado involuntariamente de felicidad, al sentir que España, el idiota de España, había vuelto de nuevo a casa, y que no había buscado otra cosa sino sus brazos. Que no había luchado sino por su bien. Una parte de él se martirizaba pensando que un día España iba a dejar de querer tenerlo a su lado por tratarlo tan mal, pero de verdad, de verdad que no podía evitarlo. _Que no era más que un lastre, y más para este reino._ Pero ahora, ¡estaba tan feliz! ¡Le había echado tanto de menos! Esta noche no iba a dejarlo marchar. Y ya vendría lo que viniera después, ahora estaba bien.

_Porque, cada día, Romano había acudido sin falta a la playa, por si algún navío de guerra se aparecía por el horizonte._

_Porque, al enterarse de esto, España recorrió toda su casa en busca del muchacho. Cuando lo encontró holgazaneando en los jardines bajo el sol del mediodía, simplemente tomó su rostro entre sus manos... y le besó._

_Porque fue su primer beso, todo había merecido la pena._

Vale que Romano estuvo cerca de cinco semanas sin hablarle después de eso, sin mirarle a los ojos, y huyendo de él. España no entendía muy bien esa reacción, y tampoco la paliza que había recibido, puesto que durante el beso, el habría jurado que Romano le correspondía. Pero como si pudiera leerle la mente, cada vez que cruzaba por su mente este pensamiento, el mobiliario de su casa empezaba a volar en dirección a su cabeza.

¿Por qué diablos había decidido él partir a la guerra contra Inglaterra? ¡Qué sentido tenía todo aquello! Cuando habló de ello con Romano, éste reaccionó con mucho recelo. España se preocupaba porque la relación que mantenían era extraña y no sabía qué podía salir del chico: Romano a veces se comportaba normal, otras veces se sonrojaba y le pegaba (y esto estaba empezando a ser normal), y otras salía corriendo sin más. Y aunque toda esta tensión era palpable en el ambiente, insana para el corazón de Romano, y malsana para la testosterona de España, algo nuevo había: cada noche dormían juntos en la misma cama. Sorprendentemente, a pesar del calor que llegó a hacer en verano, esta costumbre no se perdió. España pensó que Romano huiría al fresquito de estar sólo entre las sábanas, pero lo arreglaba con un _'¡me das calor!¡quita!'_ y una patada barriobajera rompemandíbulas.

Pues bien, la primera acción de Romano al saber que España pretendía marchar a la guerra contra Inglaterra fue coger los papeles oficiales que éste le mostró y tirarlos a la hoguera, a alimentar el fuego junto con todos los mapas y planos marítimos que había en casa. Cabe explicar que está bien dicha la palabra hoguera y no chimenea; la chimenea indica una ubicación, una seguridad que la hoguera no. Y es que uno nunca sabía dónde Romano podía hacer un fuego. También había intentado enfermar a España poniéndole tierra en la comida, abriendo todas las ventanas cuando hacía frío, y de muchas otras maneras. Pero entonces, un día aleatorio, surgió algo:

—Romano, tengo un asunto pendiente con Inglaterra que juré frente al Altísimo que cumpliría. Ahora que mi jefe tiene rencillas con su ex-familia política, es el momento. Sabes que yo no quiero alejarme de tu lado, pero...

Desgraciadamente para sí mismo, si había algo a lo que los italianos tenían sagrado respeto era a la religión; no podía hacerle elegir entre lo sagrado y él. Si España había hecho un juramento ante Dios, no había manera en la que él pudiera detenerle. _Pero aun así no quiero que te vayas, porque aún no te he dicho que..._

Pero irremisiblemente llegó la fecha, entre discusiones, alegrías, y pasiones. La noche anterior a la partida no durmieron un ápice ninguno de los dos. Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio mirando al techo, o al pedacito de cielo estrellado que se dejaba ver tras los cristales. De vez en cuando, hablaron de cosas triviales. Y de lo bien que se lo habían pasado en la primera carrera que echaron allá en Pamplona delante de los toros. Desgraciadamente, en algún punto del tiempo, se presentó el alba.

Esta vez Romano le acompañó hasta el puerto. Ambos madrugaron, desayunaron, y se bañaron juntos, tras lo cual el italiano ayudó a España a vestirse su traje de guerra, su traje de corsario. Caminaron juntos hasta el muelle, donde estaba todo prácticamente preparado; listos para zarpar. Muchas mujeres se despedían de sus maridos e hijos, muchas niñas y niños se despedían de sus padres y hermanos. Romano detestaba aquél ambiente.

—Bueno, Romano, es hora d-

Fue bruscamente interrumpido antes de poder siquiera acabar la frase. Con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía incapaz de comprender que los labios de Romano estaban ahí, pegados a los suyos, ¡y porque él quería! Mientras duraba el beso, Romano le agarró de la solapa de la casaca con una mano y con la otra le colocó el sombrero. _No pienso dejarte decir que es la hora de partir. Sin despedidas épicas, la sensación de que volverás mañana todavía... No te mueras._

Y sin más, tras separarse de España, Romano se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

_***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***_

—¡Qué cojones ha sido eso? -preguntó España ante un enorme vaivén que le hizo volver a la realidad de cuajo, y de paso caer al suelo y rodar un poco por la cubierta hasta que encontró algo que le detuvo: la esquina de las escaleras que se le incrustó en las costillas.

—¡Nos atacan, mi señor!

Suspiró. Siempre llueve; llueve agua, llueve granizo, llueven malas noticias, llueven bombas, llueven desgracias... Inglaterra: la precipitación constante. Si en algún momento Dios decidía que empezara a caer dinero del cielo, sería en Inglaterra, seguro. Se incorporó con dificultad agarrándose el costado dolorido, y rápidamente se subió por los flechastes dando un par de saltos para llegar a una altura que fuera la suficiente como para vislumbrar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El espanto que le produjo aquella visión le dejó una impresión tan fuerte que soñaría con ella en el futuro durante mucho tiempo.

Una flota que cubría cuanto horizonte sus ojos podían ver se aproximaba desde el norte, confundiéndose con el cielo que se iba tornando oscuro a una velocidad que al español le pareció anormal. Se podía sentir el silencio, sólo interrumpido por los cañonazos de los que los ingleses dotaban a los españoles, cada uno de los cuales miraba atónito al frente, al futuro, a la batalla que se les venía encima. Serían las primeras personas capaces de decir que habían _visto_ el tiempo.

Entonces un cañonazo quebró por completo uno de los mástiles de un barco de los que estaban situados en primera fila, lo que les hizo volver a todos a la realidad. Inglaterra iba en serio.

—¡¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Rápido! ¡A los cañones! ¡Disparad! ¡Acabad con cuantos barcos podáis! –comenzó a gritar España a sus guerreros, dispuesto a disponer su espíritu para la lucha-. ¡Rápido! ¡Es nuestra vida la que está en juego! ¡Luchemos juntos como hermanos! Lo hemos hecho una vez y hemos vencido, camaradas, y si se hizo una vez no hay modo en el que sea imposible repetirlo... ¡Sea pues! ¡Que ardan vuestros corazones! ¡Sentid el orgullo de haber nacido en nuestra tierra, y defendedla! ¡Que jamás se pueda tildar de cobarde a un español, hermanos! ... ¡Vamos allá!

Todos los guerreros comenzaron a ocupar sus puestos lo más diligentemente posible en aquel caos, mientras que España se colocó de nuevo en la popa y viró el timón para que sus cañones tuviesen la máxima posibilidad, de modo que todo el flanco derecho pasó a ser ahora primera línea de guerra. Volaron cañonazos en ambas direcciones, causando en principio más pérdidas en las filas inglesas que en las españolas; varios barcos de ambos bandos habían naufragado cuando llegó el momento crucial.

Los barcos de un bando y de otro se encontraban ahora tan cerca que España podía ver la cara de Inglaterra, quien con sonrisa y mirada desafiantes le devolvía el gesto al tiempo que gestionaba eficientemente a todos los servidores de la reina. Parecía que el mar no le afectaba en absoluto, que no sentía el vaivén de las olas, que no percibía que no estaba en tierra firme. A pesar de que España era un navegante altamente experimentado, ver así a Inglaterra resultaba desesperante: parecía que estaba caminando por su casa, sin perder el equilibrio, sin perder la elegancia, en mitad de la bravura de aquella fragorosa batalla. Y se acercaban, resultaban estar cerca, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más próximos, a cada segundo más estrechos, sin que hubiese apenas aire entre ellos, desapareciendo todo intermediario: hasta que chocaron por fin.

En el momento del choque España quiso saltar desde la popa a cubierta para librar el desequilibrio y acercarse además a la batalla, pero un terrible pinchazo en el costado en el que antes se había herido le hizo perder el equilibrio de manera que cayó estrepitosamente por las escaleras. Desde el suelo, pudo ver cómo abordaban su barco, haciendo luchar a sus soldados para que así éstos no pudieran usar los cañones. Agarró su hacha y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se acercó a la zona de batalla, donde se tuvo que librar de un par de enemigos antes de llegar a donde quería: el barco inglés donde Inglaterra de momento no tenía ningún quehacer, puesto que los dos inocentes españoles que habían intentado atacarle habían perecido antes de poder siquiera tocarle.

—¡Escúchame, Inglaterra! ¡No hay manera de que ganes esta guerra! -gritó con toda la potencia que le permitían sus pulmones mientras extendía su arma hacia él. A lo largo de más de un kilómetro de mar se desarrollaba una batalla que estaba siendo épica y cruenta, pero sea como fuere tenía que hacerse oír-. ¡Nada hay que puedas hacer, porque Dios está conmigo! ¡Dios está de mi lado y me dará los arrestos necesarios para vencerte porque sabe que lucho por amor! ¡Porque mi amor es puro y sincero, él me ayudará a vengar la ofensa y el miedo que hiciste y haces sentir a Romano!

España creía firmemente que el Altísimo jamás le dejaría perder esta batalla porque, como había demostrado en su anterior guerra contra el Imperio otomano, su amor por Romano era algo que superaba todo lo terrenal. Dios nos puso en la tierra por amor, y ama a todos sus hijos; cuando ellos aman, se siente feliz. Por eso, no había modo en el que el Señor pudiese dejarle no vencer en esta guerra.

—¡Haz el favor de cerrar la boca y no hacer perder al Señor su valioso tiempo! -gritó Inglaterra dirigiéndole una mirada oscura mientras desenvainaba su arma-. ¿De verdad crees que malgastaría su divina potestad en hacer que un perdedor como tú consiga un imposible?... ¡Yo te devolveré al mundo real!

Apenas pasó un segundo desde que el inglés proclamó aquella sentencia hasta que las armas de ambos chocaron. Inglaterra tenía una fuerza superior a la esperada, pero no más que España. Sin embargo estaba asombrosamente cerca y lo estaba acorralando, lo que convertía aquello en una cerca para el español, dueño de un arma de largo alcance que en estos momentos se veía prácticamente inutilizada; el inglés era terriblemente hábil y se movía con una destreza que fascinó a España y que conquistó profundamente la parte de su corazón correspondiente al guerrero. Y le ocurrió algo que no le había ocurrido desde hacía mucho: tuvo miedo. Los ojos de su rival no dejaban traslucir ningún resquicio de humanidad, y su faz parecía serena y tranquila hasta el punto de ser ilegible. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza consiguió deshacerse de él de un empujón, para finalmente blandir su enorme hacha de guerra y dejarla caer encima de su enemigo con furia, creando un enorme hueco en la estructura del barco al apartarse éste. Inglaterra, en el suelo, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Si le hubiese dado aquello le habría matado. De hecho, espera, sí que había sido herido, y se dio cuenta al ver cómo se oscurecía su casaca azul en la zona del brazo derecho so causa de la sangre derramada, porque la tensión del momento no le permitía sentir el dolor. España, por su parte, había recibido un corte en una pierna que junto con el primer golpe en las costillas le hacía difícil el moverse; gritó de rabia al sentirse debilitado por aquel primer golpe tan estúpido.

De repente, algo captó por completo su atención. Comenzó a vislumbrar unos barcos más pequeños, que tarde se dio cuenta de lo que eran. Los brulotes estaban demasiado cerca.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Salid de ahí!

Muchos de aquellos barcos simplemente explotaron cerca de las naves de guerra españolas, convirtiéndolas en pasto de las llamas. España, desesperado, no podía mover ni un músculo mientras vislumbraba colapsado y boquiabierto cómo ardía su ejército sobre las aguas y bajo la lluvia en medio de la noche, una visión de pesadilla que por mucho que pestañeaba no llegaba a desaparecer. Sintió el filo de un cuchillo cerca del cuello.

—Te voy a decir por qué vas a perder –dijo serenamente Inglaterra sin soltar el arma con la que mantenía alejado al español-. De nada te sirven las palabras que proclamas. Aquí Dios no está contigo porque por lo último que luchas es por amor.

—No te atre-

—En realidad, sólo luchas por ti mismo. Luchas por venganza, por vengarte de una tontería tan cierta que da hasta vergüenza el ver cómo por eso has sido capaz de arrastrar a tantos hombres a la muerte –de repente, hizo una pausa y su brazo tembló ligeramente, pero se mantuvo amenazante-. Es el odio el que hasta mí te trae, para variar, y ese no es un motivo noble, caballero. Estás aquí porque me odias.

España se giró lentamente para mirar a Inglaterra a la cara. Éste no se movió ni una sola pulgada de la posición en la que se encontraba. La expresión que mostraba la cara del primero era indescriptible; miraba a su rival a los ojos, como buscando un corazón, con una expresión de espanto y tristeza tales que el inglés tuvo que luchar muy duro en su interior para mantenerse firme. Por fin España se veía triste, desamparado, derrotado y solo. _¡Por qué diablos él no se sentía feliz!_

_Oh Dios mío. Tiene razón... ¿no?_ No, no podía ser cierto, porque él no odiaba en absoluto a Inglaterra, no era algo que pudiera ser llamado odio. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba luchando contra él en una guerra?... _Por supuesto que Dios no estaría de su lado._ Sin un propósito decidido y firme en mente como en las guerras anteriores, no tenía sentido nada de todo aquello. No está bien luchar y dañar a aquellos a quien tu corazón aprecia, porque es como asesinarse lentamente a uno mismo. Pero es que Inglaterra... ¡Era tan Inglaterra! Se maldijo a sí mismo: sólo él era capaz de sumir a su corazón en ese estado, un estado de incomprensión, lleno de amor y desesperación en la misma medida. No entendía qué era lo que él sentía por aquella persona; era innegable que siempre que se le cruzaba por delante sentía deseos de batallar con él, de reñir con él, de buscar esa gresca tan fácil de obtener del rubio. Pero cuando ponía _esa_ cara quería abrazarle. Porque una vez le había visto sonreír y era un regalo que no olvidaría jamás. Porque, de un modo u otro, sentía que el corazón de Inglaterra pedía amor y auxilio con un silencio desgarrador. Por algo que ni siquiera era capaz de plasmar en forma de pensamiento. Por algo que real y decididamente le resultaba inexplicable. ..._ ¿Por qué me haces esto, Inglaterra?_

Bajó la cabeza y el arma se le cayó de las manos. Su mente aún no podía recuperarse de la crisis interior que estaba viviendo cuando un enorme fogonazo de luz los iluminó. El navío de guerra principal de los españoles había sufrido el ataque de varios brulotes y ahora ardía lentamente y se consumía pasto de las llamas.

—¡NO! –gritó España extendiendo el brazo y decidido a lanzarse para intentar hacer algo.

—¡¿Eres tonto? ¡No tiene caso!

Cuando Inglaterra se decidió a atacar a España (pues prefería haberlo matado él a que muriera por un simple acto de estupidez incurable) fue cuando la escena se volvió violenta: sin saber desde dónde llegó un cañonazo hasta donde se encontraban ellos, que si bien no hirió a ninguno de los dos atravesó el casco del barco inglés por completo. Y alcanzó al brulote, cargado de pólvora e inflamables, que se encontraba justo debajo. Saltaron por los aires.

La explosión fue devastadora y la humareda terrible. Apenas podía sentir partes de su cuerpo, y sin embargo otras las tenía tan presentes en forma de dolor que creía que se iba a retorcer entero. A pesar de que juraría que tenía los ojos abiertos no veía nada, y el sonido le llegaba de un modo extraño, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Además tenía un calor terrible, el suficiente como para jurar que estaba en el infierno. Quiso mover las piernas, pero le resultó del todo imposible. Se rio, e inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de que brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. Normal... Se iba a morir. Cuando esta idea cruzó por su mente por vez tercera, intentó volver a mover las piernas; pero entonces el suelo se empezó a resquebrajar y súbitamente se rompió. Estaba en su barco, en aquel navío de guerra principal español.

España esperó la caída. Esperó sentir dolor un instante y luego despertar en un lugar cálido. Esperó... pero no llegó. Estaba tardando demasiado en caer a las frías aguas y ardientes llamas que había debajo, y la lluvia que caía parecía un martillo incesante que le provocaba un daño infernal en cada resquicio de piel que le tocaba. Intentó acomodar sus ojos para ver qué ocurría, y dónde se encontraba. Poco a poco empezó a ver manchas borrosas, y, sorprendente y muy repentinamente, fue consciente del terrible dolor que sentía en el brazo izquierdo. Algo estaba tirando de él, se había quedado enganchado en algún lugar. Sintió entonces un líquido caliente penetrar por la manga de sus ropas, pegado a su piel. Dirigió entonces la vista hacia arriba, y abrió muchísimo los ojos cuando descubrió el origen de aquella sensación: alguien le había agarrado del brazo salvándole la vida, y era su sangre la que resbalaba sobre la piel del español y no la suya propia.

—Inglaterra...

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! ¡Hasta aquí esta vez! Espero que os haya gustado, las escenas de acción se me hacen complicadísimas de escribir X_X<p>

¡Está haciendo sol! Un tiempo estupendo últimamente. Qué alegría; realmente, que el sol bañe estas tierras me llena de felicidad *locura primaveral temprana*

**Rincón histórico:**

Los españoles ganaron en la Batalla de Lepanto al Imperio otomano, y es de lo que lo que habla España cuando piensa en su 'vuelta a casa'.

¡La Armada Invencible! Fue una armada creada por Felipe II para luchar contra Inglaterra. Era la Grande y Felicísima Armada y, de hecho, el término 'Invencible' lo acuñaron los propios ingleses. Inglaterra es una isla y al fin y al cabo son gente muy despierta en lo que al mar se refiere, ¿no? XD Un brulote es una embarcación cargada de materiales explosivos, combustibles e inflamables. Se destinaban a incendiar los buques de guerra enemigos fondeados o a destruir las obras de los puertos y los puentes tendidos sobre los ríos. En todo este episodio de la Armada Invencible se vio involucrado el famosísimo pirata, cazatesoros y corsario Sir Francis Drake (se me antoja un buen amigo de Arthur xD).

Aun así es sólo un episodio dentro de la (una de las múltiples) guerra anglo-española [1585-1604].

Ahora sí me despido hasta el próximo chapt,

See you! Fusososososo~

Bou


	3. Chapter 3

Un capítulo un poco más corto... ¿No os da la impresión de que cuando Inglaterra pronuncia 'español' lo hace como si fuera una tremenda ofensa? A mi me da esa imagen... ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

Sin más dilación.

** Disclaimer: la grandiosa idea que ha venido a ser _Axis Powers: Hetalia_ no me pertenece. Tan sólo me seduce.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

—Inglaterra...

—¡Pon algo de tu parte, _goddamn_! –vociferó éste con furia.

Con dificultad buscó un saliente para tratar de impulsarse hacia arriba. Tras balancearse unos segundos a costa de la fuerza del inglés, finalmente logró apoyar la punta del pie en una pequeña tabla de madera que sobresalía tras haberse roto parte del suelo del piso interior. Inglaterra tiró de él hacia arriba al tiempo que el español se daba impulso con la fuerza sobrehumana de quien su vida peligra; sintió cómo la sangre del inglés le llegaba hasta el hombro por el brazo, y comenzaba a sentirla fluir por su pecho, confundiéndose con la suya.

Pero entonces la astilla fue vencida por el peso del guerrero y se partió, haciendo que España resbalara y cayera con todo el poder de la inercia en contra de su voluntad, y el súbito movimiento hizo que Inglaterra casi se precipitase con él al mar. Le vio sufrir y adolecer, y, aunque esperaba que lo hiciera en cualquier momento, no le soltó.

Miró hacia abajo, donde esperaba el mar. Miró hacia arriba, donde sus velas comenzaban a arder con furia. ¡Qué infierno elegir! La lluvia caía cada vez más furiosamente y aun así no era capaz de detener las llamas. El oleaje estaba revuelto, tanto que los barcos más pesados de la gran armada eran difíciles si no imposibles de controlar: giros involuntarios, velas raídas, todo hacía que la gran armada española se sintiese herida. Los barcos chocaban entre sí y se comenzaban a hundir sin necesidad de recibir siquiera un ataque inglés. La imagen era lo de menos, el dolor se sentía en el corazón.

—¡Sube, joder! ¡Me da igual tu Imperio, me da igual tu hipotética grandeza! Eres mi enemigo, y no podría soportar la ofensa de haber tomado como tal a quien ni siquiera puede intentar pelear contra el mar. ¡Ni a pirata llegas, maldito español!

Su puta madre. Ganas le dieron, en vez de subir y salvarse, tirar de él y morirse los dos; y a tomar por culo el inglés, hombre. Quiso sin embargo el destino que su orgullo de lobo de mar se rebelase en su interior, consiguiendo hacerle subir caminando por la parte vertical de su nave hasta lo que quedaba de cubierta. Al alcanzar el borde, se dejó caer en el interior sin soltar la mano de Inglaterra. Tumbado como estaba en el suelo, jadeante, se giró. Aquello pronto iba a convertirse en un infierno de fuego, en un barco hundido, pensó mirando a las velas. La mitad de su en un principio elegante ropa bien se había desgarrado o bien había desaparecido, y tenía un morado en las costillas que se hacía notar por encima de las muchas otras heridas. Cuando recuperó la respiración, levantó la mirada en busca del inglés para darle las gracias.

—Inglate...-

Al menos cien pistolas le apuntaban a la cabeza. Todos los hombres fieles a Inglaterra, algunos desde dentro del barco y otros desde el suyo propio, se presentaban ante él amenazantes, mientras empuñaban sus armas de fuego sin temblar. La sorpresa le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tensionándolo por completo. Soberbio Inglaterra. Malvado Inglaterra. Injusto Inglaterra. Por un momento, él, inocente España, había creído que Inglaterra había acudido en su ayuda desinteresadamente, en un arrebato de algo, qué sé yo. Pero nunca habría imaginado que detrás de tal gesto de solidaridad habría un engaño semejante. Miró de nuevo alrededor observando el campo de batalla, y viendo su propia situación: supo que había perdido, esta vez.

España tomó aire profundamente, que dejó escapar en forma de largo suspiro. Miró la mano de Inglaterra, mano que aún tenía agarrada, y después dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro del inglés, donde se encontró con una sonrisa conocida: malvada, irónica y soberbia. Y, entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué, se rió.

—Eres un pirata tramposo y tunante –le espetó al rubio entre algunas risas. A pesar de que sentía la amargura de la derrota no era una risa amarga; era la risa de quien pierde siempre contra un viejo enemigo, la risa de reconocer la derrota con filosofía... la risa de España contra Inglaterra.

El inglés soltó su mano de la del español. Con dificultad pero no torpemente se agachó, y con una dignidad inimaginable recogió del suelo su sombrero, que aún conservaba aquellas plumas soberbias casi intactas. Lo dejó caer sobre su cabeza con gracia inglesa y entonces miró al español arrodillado con una mirada que dejaba traslucir la gran confianza que había entre ambos tras las tantas batallas... además de toda la altanería de su persona.

—_Of course!_ –dijo animadamente dejando ver algo muy parecido a la diversión en su victoriosa sonrisa mientras asentía con familiaridad.

Así fue como, tras darle la espalda y desaparecer Inglaterra de su campo de visión caminando con firmeza, España fue conducido al calabozo con una escolta digna de un rey, mientras su bandera se convertía en cenizas que finalmente fueron tragadas por el mar.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_Una estancia de tres por tres metros escasos, lúgubre y sin más que una pequeñísima ventana con barrotes por la que apenas puede salir una mano, a la que además no se puede llegar sino de puntillas. Una cadena al cuello unida a la pared, y los brazos atados a la espalda. ¿Compañía? Por supuesto: cuatro barriles y dos ratones. Eso sí, de entera confianza._

El sonido chirriante de la puerta le devolvió del extraño estado de vigilia en el que se encontraba. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días llevaba ahí metido; la oscuridad de aquel cuchitril le ahogaba y se le pegaba a los párpados y a la garganta, haciendo que el tiempo transcurriese de manera caprichosa. Debían de haber pasado, por lo menos, quince mil años desde que Inglaterra lo tomó prisionero en su barco. Y se quedaba corto.

—_G'morning! Everything allright?_ Hace una espléndida mañana... ¡Oh! Lástima que no puedas salir a verla... –soltó con fingida afectación el inglés mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta donde él se encontraba.

Inglaterra pasaba a saludarlo de ciento en viento; se paseaba con sus ropas elegantes con joyas engarzadas, con su elegante caminar, con un parche en el ojo, haciendo grandes aspavientos que demostraban su libertad. Disfrutaba rociando veneno contra España, quien apenas podía hacer más que defenderse con la boca. ...Suerte que en español hay muchos tacos.

Aun así, generalmente, a España le hacía una tremenda e involuntaria ilusión ver a Inglaterra aparecer por la puerta, si bien fuera para tirarle un miserable currusco de pan a la cara. Él, como ser sociable que era, necesitaba estar junto a las personas, y aunque en esta etapa de su vida estaba gozando de un orgullo y de una fuerza dignas de un conquistador, estar sólo le amargaba el alma. Pero es que no, es que ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y eso siempre acababa saliendo a la luz: discutían, se pegaban y se herían cuanto podían. Sin ir más lejos, la última vez que el inglés había entrado en el calabozo la afrenta se agravó tanto que España acabó escupiéndole. El inglés rió al ver que le había herido, y porque disfrutaba tremendamente de aquella mirada altiva en los ojos verdes de su rival. Eso sí, después se encargó de darle una paliza decente: que se aprenda en todo el mundo que de ofender a Inglaterra nadie sale impune. Dejó que le golpearan y cuando España apenas podía aguantarse ni de rodillas, se quedó a solas con él en la habitación. Le levantó la cara con la bota; la mirada de España había perdido por completo toda la dignidad y yacía perdida en algún punto del infinito. La sangre que brotaba de la nariz y la boca de éste le estaba manchando el calzado, mezclándose con la de muchas otras víctimas; respiraba con dificultad.

Hasta pena, le daba. La nación más poderosa del mundo... y un cuerno. Inglaterra miraba a su víctima con desprecio pero siempre acababa con una ceja alzada; España resultaba ser un país increíble en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Como una bromita de Dios. Pero de mal gusto. De todos modos, él, como buen inglés y como pirata experimentado, no iba a hacer excepciones ni tratos especiales a nadie... a no ser que ese alguien en particular tuviese algo en contra de Francia. En cualquier caso, España para él no difería de un preso común en lo que a trato se refiere; no iba a merecer ningún lujo añadido sólo por ser él. Más bien lo contrario.

En ese momento España, quien aún tenía la cara apoyada contra la bota del anglosajón, comenzó a levantarla lentamente hasta que, no sin dificultad, consiguió encontrar la cara de Inglaterra entre los manchones borrosos que veían sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió ligeramente y, con cierto desparpajo, le lanzó un beso.

Le costó una patada en la cara que le dejó tonto para toda la semana.

Inglaterra se fue de allí hecho una furia. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien en el planeta que le hiciese sentir semejante rabia? Ni lo entendía ni quería entenderlo, pero cuando discutía con el español le acababa agarrando un monstruo en el pecho que le hacía temblar entero y que se engarzaba a su mandíbula. Sentía una ira que no se le iba a pasar aun si lo mataba, una rabia inconsolable, que no le iba a abandonar por mucho que lo torturara o le hiriese. ¿Por qué siempre, en cualquier situación, tenía una sonrisa? ¿Por qué no podía hacer un esfuerzo miserable por ser un poco empático? Además, siempre que estaba con España él quedaba como un monstruo malvado y sin corazón. ¿Por qué nadie era capaz de ver que era España quien era malo con él? ¿Que lo poco que trabajaba lo hacía para sacarle de quicio? Esta vez había sido el moreno el que había venido pidiendo guerra, así que no iba a ser él quien se la negara; no haber perdido cuando no debía. Se dejó caer en el butacón de su camarote y enterró la cara entre las manos, llegando incluso a clavarse las uñas en la piel hasta el punto de hacerse llagas. _Sea lo que sea, te lo mereces;_ _tú nunca has intentado entenderme._

¡Pero hoy Inglaterra estaba de vuelta en la prisión! Hasta se alegró de volver a verlo, incluso aunque parecía estar de un humor particularmente extraño. Tenía cara de tener muchas ganas de buscar pelea hoy, y si en algo son expertos los españoles es en dar pelea a quienes la buscan.

—Buenas, Britany –saludó desde el suelo con una sonrisa. Cierto era que hacía una buena mañana porque estaba entrando un sol por la ventana que le hacía sentir nostálgico, lo cual era digno de celebración porque desde que estaba en el barco inglés el sol había resultado ser un bien escaso-. No te voy a negar que en mi vida ha llegado a haber días en los que he estado más cómodo, pero no soy yo de comprender la hospitalidad inglesa –añadió.

—Lo cierto es que tú nunca has sido de comprender nada, en realidad –matizó Inglaterra realmente preocupado por ese asunto, llevándose una mano a la boca.

— Aunque sí que tengo una sugerencia...

—¿Ah sí?–el inglés se giró para mirar a su interlocutor, entre indignado y sorprendido. En un par de pasos se puso delante de España, y se colocó en cuclillas delante suyo con la pinta del peor de los macarras. Con una característica sonrisa de medio lado y un leve movimiento de barbilla, le instó a continuar–. Está bien. Habla, te escucho.

—Resulta que las manos atadas a la espalda me molestan sobremanera... He pensado que tal vez su alteza podría tener la consideración de atármelas delante para que pueda, no sé, ¿rascarme los huevos, al menos?

—¿Y por qué iría yo a hacer semejante gasto de tiempo? ¿Que acaso te pican?

—No sabes cuánto. Y mira que he intentado ponerme de pie y llegar con los talones de los pies aunque sea, pero es que no hay manera. Soy poco flexible –bromeó–. Intenté probar haciendo una especie de extraño galimatías con la cadena que tengo al cuello aprovechando su largura para pasármela entre las piernas, pero aparte de que me enredé cuatro veces y en una incluso me caí al suelo y casi me rompo una pierna, la cadena estaba muy fría y me pareció poco higiénico y una locura ponerla ahí, que a ver si se me contraen o algo...

El español estaba explicando todo esto con la seriedad de un científico que expone su última teoría revolucionaria ante el mundo, frente a un Inglaterra que, de cuclillas frente a él y con las manos frente a la cara con los dedos entrecruzados le escuchaba con verdadera atención.

Abrió España mucho sus ojos al sentir una mano en la parte de su cuerpo en la que se centraba la tesis que estaban desarrollando, y casi se le caen de las cuencas al sentir cómo el inglés se inclinaba ante él, hasta quedarle la boca de éste a la altura de su oído.

—Podría arrancártelos y así atajaríamos el problema –dijo Inglaterra en un tono de voz calmo y sereno, lo que lo convertía en terrorífico, mientras iba apretando la mano con su presa. Aunque no le estaba viendo, España hubiera jurado por todo el oro del mundo que estaba sonriendo con todo lo malvado que pueden sonreír los ingleses más malvados.

—Si podemos elegirlo democráticamente, a mí me gustaría conservar mis hijos¡uwa! ¡Muy prieto, muy prieto! ¡Para, para, para! Para hombre, para, que me desguazas –espetó de repente al sentir cómo la mano del inglés se iba cerrando con sus preciados bienes dentro.

—Eres un flojo –soltó de repente Inglaterra alejándose de él y mirándole con escepticismo, sin soltarle.

—No, hombre no, soy un tipo duro –contestó España, intentando conservar una respiración regular para dar énfasis a la magnífica descripción de sí mismo. Aunque no estaba resultando fácil en esta situación–. Lo que pasa es que la tengo muy grande.

—¿De veras? No me lo parece a mí –Inglaterra miró hacia su mano como confundido, respondiendo en tono burlón.

—Tú trátame con mimo y verás –rio España guiñándole un ojo. En su mente sólo había una palabra que cruzaba constantemente por su cabeza como en un teleprompter: sexo. ¡Sexo! Por el amor de Dios... Incluso siendo de Inglaterra, el contacto humano le estaba haciendo sentir unas cosas en el vientre, un poco más abajo del ombligo, que... Si por lo menos tuviera libre una mano...

Inglaterra sonrió con malicia.

—No parece que sea necesario –dijo con simpleza lanzando una mirada acusadora a la zona X–. Menuda sorpresa, mira tú por donde...

—Es que hoy te ves especialmente guapo –arguyó el español poniendo voz de chica y pestañeando mucho. El rubio se estremeció entero ante tan grotesca salida, y decidió soltar definitivamente las partes del español... lentamente, con una extraña caricia que dejó al prisionero expectante.

—Tras esto creo, definitivamente, que tus manos se van a quedar donde están... -rio.

—Bien haces –suspiró el español cerrando los ojos después de que Inglaterra se alejara un par de pasos. Después abrió un ojo con el que miró al captor acompañado de una sonrisa un poco indecente–. Porque si me soltaras ahora mismo estando como estoy y con el coraje que te tengo, te entraría hasta que te duela la garganta–sentenció.

Inglaterra se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta y miró a España, quien le sonreía chulesco. Y, cuando sonrió él, fue España quien se asustó. Súbitamente, el inglés giró y agarró a España de los restos de su camisa, poniéndole en pie y empotrándole contra la pared en la que estaba la ventana. El filo de una hermosa daga se interponía entre los dos cuellos, y el español bien pensó que iba a costarle una cicatriz de por vida cuando el inglés la clavó en la pared sujetando así con ella lo que quiera que fuera la prenda que el español llevaba puesta. Con las dos manos tiró de su ropa lo máximo que pudo atrayéndolo hacia sí. Había sido el colmo.

—Con que me tienes coraje, ¿sí? –sonrió peligrosamente mientras decía estas palabras a escasos centímetros de su boca–. No juegues con eso porque si ha de ser por todo el odio que te tengo serás tú quien acabe con el culo como un bostezo, español. En este barco mando yo y todo lo que tú puedes hacer es ceder; ya sea en el sentido figurado como en el literal... ¿te queda claro? –terminó hincando la rodilla entre las piernas de España y levantándola hacia arriba de tal modo que el moreno tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y aun así lo explícito de la frase del inglés le quedó cristalino. Su culo corría serio peligro.

En un momento, aprovechando la cercanía, España mordió el parche del ojo de Inglaterra y tiró de él lentamente sin dejar de sonreír, dejando sus dos ojos al descubierto. Abrió la boca y lo dejó caer al suelo, aunque finalmente cayó sobre la pierna de Inglaterra que aún estaba entre las dos del español. Inglaterra tenía una herida en el ojo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los restos de algunas quemaduras en esa misma zona que aunque no parecían muy graves, debieron de doler bastante. Súbitamente le poseyó un terrible sentimiento de culpa, y agachándose aún a costa de seguir desgarrando su camisa, se acercó con cuidado y le besó.

Inglaterra se enfureció. Pero, en vez de separarse, mordió a España en el labio hasta hacerle sangrar. Éste por su parte buscó venganza y continuó con furia, más bien con un mordisco que con un beso. ¡Maldito inglés! ¡Ni quererse dejaba! Se lanzó al cuello de Inglaterra, a la yugular, donde le mordió varias veces antes de recibir él un terrible arañazo en la cara y un mordisco en el hombro. Le rodeó con una pierna para que no pudiera escaparse a ninguna parte y le acercó a él para intentar minimizar el daño, pero sólo recibió un puñetazo que le hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo, con el inglés entre las piernas.

Aunque el daño no fue poco quedó eclipsado por lo incómoda que se estaba volviendo la situación. España tenía una de sus rodillas a la altura de la sien, la boca del inglés a la altura de su frente, y seguía con las manos a la espalda y las piernas abiertas. Tan juntos y doblados estaban que la habitación parecía grande.

—Quiero dejar claro –comenzó, dejando traslucir cierto nerviosismo– que si yo accedo esto no será una violación sino sexo consentido, que lo sepas. Y tu idea se irá al traste.

_Que caiga en una idea tan burda. Que caiga en una idea tan burda, por favor, Dios, que caiga en una idea tan burda. ¡Yo caería!_

Entonces se empezó a escuchar muchísimo ruido proveniente del exterior. Vale que llevaba un tiempo sin oír más que el rumiar de las olas, y alguna vez le pareció oír que los atacaban entre sus sueños, pero esta vez el ruido era apabullante. Se oían gritos no sólo de hombres sino también de mujeres y algunos niños, e incluso disparos.

—Qué es ese ruido –preguntó en un tono tan calmado que resultó amenazante. Y no era para menos, porque las personas que gritaban fuera estaban hablando en español–. ¿Dónde estamos, Inglaterra?

—¿No te lo he dicho? –contestó el inglés con malicia–. Hemos recibido ayuda de alguien que no te quiere bien...

España, llegado a este punto, rodeó al inglés con las dos piernas, y lo atrajo fuertemente hacia sí, tanto que sus narices se tocaban. Serio, volvió a preguntar.

—He dicho que donde estamos, no con quién estamos. Contéstame.

—...¿Sabes? Que resultes ser así de prepotente en la situación en que te encuentras se me hace hasta atractivo –volvió a dispersarse el inglés mientras le tomaba por la barbilla. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo por primera vez en un buen rato. Quería alargar más ese momento, pero... estaba hecho un impaciente. Digirió la cara del español hasta ponerla mirándole de frente aún más cerca, llegando a tocarse incluso sus labios–. De todos modos me parece increíble que no seas capaz de ubicarte… Estamos en Cádiz, _dear Spain_.

La mañana había empezado genial, brillando el sol. Había recibido incluso el dudoso presente de tener la compañía de Inglaterra por largo rato. Ahora, su pueblo se estaba destruyendo. Cádiz ardía y era saqueada sin impunidad. Inglaterra era el peor pirata que había conocido jamás. O el mejor, según quiera verse.

—Con suerte, todavía me consigo esa habitación con vistas al mediterráneo que estaba buscando. Tendrás que hacerme un sitio –prácticamente susurró Inglaterra, apretando sus caderas contra el español.

—Tendrás que hacértelo a la fuerza –contestó España, repentinamente soberbio.

_...el desorden ha sido, después de la voluntad del Señor, la causa de la perdición de esta ciudad, porque todos eran cabezas a mandar y ninguno había que supiese como pies obedecer, y así se perdió por no tener pies ni cabeza._

_Fuera tal el desorden que hubo en Cádiz, que ninguno fue capaz de escuchar los desgarradores gritos que profería su país, que era violado a tan sólo unos metros de distancia y sin siquiera ellos saberlo._

* * *

><p><em>¡Tadá~! S<em>e acabó por hoy... y hasta no sé cuándo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Se ha quedado algo más corto porque para mí era importante que no apareciera Romano en este capítulo... ¡así que! atajé por aquí.

**Rincón histórico:**

Bueno, el tema principal de todo este capítulo es que consideré que con el tema de la Armada Invencible Inglaterra le dio bien por culo a España (si se me permite la expresión), y he terminado por reflejarlo en el saqueo de Cádiz (1596), también parte de la guerra anglo-española. Las pérdidas económicas causadas durante el saqueo fueron cuantiosas: la ciudad resultó incendiada, al igual que la flota, en la que fue una de las principales victorias inglesas en el transcurso de la guerra; España se declararía en quiebra ese mismo año.

La parte de _"...el desorden ha sido [...] por no tener ni pies ni cabeza."_ es una cita literal de un libro escrito poco después del suceso: la obra fue vetada en su época por las críticas vertidas contra la defensa española. Se publicaría por vez primera en 1866. El título es _"Pedro de Abreu: Historia del saqueo de Cádiz por los ingleses en 1596"._ Me gustó tanto que decidí usarla, pues no había nada que pudiera escribir yo que describiese eso mejor que alguien que vivía en esa época... ¿no?

Quiz: ¿Quién ayuda a Inglaterra? ¿De quien es esa ayuda de 'alguien que no te quiere bien'? Os lo dejo ahí y ya os lo diré en el próximo capítulo, a ver si os inspira la historia y queréis probar a ver si acertáis.

Disfrutad de la primavera, ahora sí oficialmente. See you!

Fusososo~

Bou


	4. Chapter 4

El otro día estaba en _El Corte Inlgés_ (que no me pertenece, es más, tengo duda de si no perteneceré yo a _El Corte Inglés_) y me encontré con que en la zona del supermercado había un área destinada a comidas de Europa, con estanterías adornadas con banderitas: Italia, Francia, Alemania, Dinamarca, Grecia, Irlanda... Y allí Nosotras, que no vemos estantes sino ¡una locura!. Allá estaban Alemania al lado de Italia, y Francia frente a España...

Fue una nueva experiencia en el centro comercial.

Advertencia: este capítulo es pura ida de olla. No me odiéis (I'm so worried about this .-.)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Esto es locura transitoria, pero desinteresada.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

El caos reinaba por todo el lugar. Italia Romano corría de un lado a otro intentando comprender qué estaba pasando, pero le era prácticamente imposible avanzar. En su corazón, algo le decía que si toda aquella gente corría en dirección opuesta a la suya algo malo debía de haber allá donde estaba yendo; su cerebro le intentaba hacer reaccionar y como italiano quería hacerle comprender que huir con el pueblo era la decisión más sabia.

Tropezó tras chocar con un hombre y rodó varios pies por el suelo del puerto, haciéndose un rasponazo en la rodilla. Maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía e intentó ponerse de pie, pero le dolía más de lo que pensaba. Miró en la dirección en la que tenía intención de seguir, y le entraron, de pura rabia que sentía, ganas de llorar.

Se puso en pie con la poca gallardía que tenía, y levantó su pierna con las manos para ponerla delante de la otra y así conseguir caminar. Fue sorprendido por alguien que al tiempo que le gritaba tiró hacia atrás de sus ropas y le volvió a hacer caer.

—¡No lo hagas, no te acerques más!

Se oyó una explosión en un barco, y la onda expansiva llenó de polvo y escombros el lugar más que hacer mella en ningún barco inglés. Los españoles no habían conseguido atentar contra el barco principal, pero algo era más que nada en aquella batalla que después terminaría perdida. El italiano sintió cómo algo que había volado desde el barco le pasaba rozando la cabeza, hasta el punto de llegar a cortarle el pelo ligeramente, y supo que si aquel hombre no hubiese tirado de él ese objeto le habría matado con total certeza.

Levantó la mirada intentando vislumbrar el objeto, mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo aún bajo el brazo del español que le había salvado (gracias a Dios ileso). Se fue disipando el polvo y, lentamente, los ojos de Romano pudieron discernir con claridad.

Soltó un grito. Creyó perder la cordura. Ante él, clavada en el suelo, se encontraba una enorme hacha de guerra de aspecto tremendamente familiar.

*·*·*·*·*·*

_Le lanzó encima una prenda roja conocida, al tiempo que le desataban las manos con las que apunto estaba de acariciar su libertad. Le aseguró, con un ligero gesto de confusión, que había perdido su arma probablemente en alguna batalla, dado que no la guardaba en su barco. Cuando le preguntó el porqué de semejante gesto de generosidad, allí estaba._

_Una sonrisa. Su sonrisa._

_"I don't need you anymore. __You're free now."_

_*·*·*·*·*_

—¡UWAAAAAAH!

España despertó de golpe de la pesadilla que tenía recurrentemente con un grito tremebundo, e hizo un aspaviento tan exagerado que no sólo despertó a Romano sino que además le tiró de la cama. Agarró las sábanas con fuerza, mirándose los dedos vendados. Ni la sospechosa traición rapiñera de Francia por la espalda en todo ese asunto de la guerra de los treinta años le había quitado tanto el sueño y la tranquilidad como el inglés, y mira que había pasado tiempo desde aquello. Su lucha junto con Sacro Imperio Romano, Austria y demás aliados le mantuvo la mente ocupada un tiempo, sí, pero no iba más allá. Además, Francia y él se la pasaban así todo el tiempo; eran de ese tipo de amigos que se venden el uno al otro por el canto de un duro, y se quedaba en lo anecdótico. Pero Inglaterra...

—¡Gañán!¡Me has tirado, ¡animal! -ladró Romano hecho una furia intentando ponerse en pie. España se giró y descubrió que del italiano sólo quedaban en la cama una pierna y media, una apuntando hacia el techo y la otra señalándole acusadoramente.

—¡Roma! ¡pareces un reloj de sol! -rió desde el fondo de su corazón. Si el gran abuelo Imperio Romano le viese ahora, estaría orgulloso de su nieto el mayor, se concienció el español.

Esto era el colmo. ¡El colmo! O sea, que no sólo le tiraban al suelo sino que encima se reían de él. En cuanto se pusiese en pie, España se iba a comer una somanta de hostias que la guerra le iba a haber parecido poco, pensó el italiano.

—_Cazzo! –_maldijo desesperado ya llegado un punto. Su cuerpo estaba enrollado en las sábanas de tal manera que no conseguía liberarse, y le estaba entrando una sensación de claustrofobia tremenda además de toda la mala leche y la sangre que se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza sólo de oír descojonarse al español. Optó por arreglarlo de raíz: decidió que suicidarse de la cama y dejarse caer del todo era lo mejor, puesto que así dejaba sin manta a su jefe. Vale, él se caería al suelo, pero todo merece si se causa un daño colateral.

—¡Uwa! ¡Ala, qué frío por Dios! ¡Devuélveme la sábana Romano que estoy todo desnudo! -rogó el otro desde la cama en una urgencia agitándose de un lado a otro.

—No haberte hecho el tío genial cuando tenía frío a la noche y todavía tendrías tu camisa –explicó Romano con una sonrisa tirando de la prenda que llevaba puesta.

—Mira Romano, yo sé que me veo más irresistible cuanto menos ropa llevo, y que no hay muchas oportunidades de disfrutar de un conquista-¡cierra la ventana al menos, loco! ¡Que me ve el vecino!

—Pero si siempre te desnudas a la primera de cambio...

—¡...La sabanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanimal! Romano no me hagas levantarme que voy a por ti, cordero, y te enteras de lo que vale un-

—Qué miedo, qué miedo, ¿La manta, quieres la manta? -rió, burlón. España se puso de pie encima de la cama y comenzó a andar hacia su víctima, que iba dando pasos atrás mientras se reía. En una de éstas, Romano se destapó y agarró la sábana con una mano, con el brazo extendido como retando al español a que fuera a por ella, poniendo la pose de un torero. Si hubiese estado un poco más despierto habría sido capaz de quitársela, pero se había quedado estupidizado mirando la figura de Romano. A contraluz en la ventana, riendo, sin más prenda encima que _su_ camisa blanca.

—Roma-! –el superimpacto de una almohada en toda la _face _le sacó del estado de amor al que ni siquiera había llegado a entrar–. ... ¿Pelea? ¿Estás buscando guerra? –rió malvadamente estrujando de repente la almohada con las manos–. ¿Buscas pelea contra el gran reino español, Nápoles?

—¿Estás buscando camorra? ¿Sabes que también soy Sicilia, verdad maldito idiota? -amenazó el otro. Eso sí, desde detrás de una butaca donde pudiera encontrarse a salvo.

—¡Toma misil!

—¡Los misiles no existen aún, _imbecille_!

Pero por mucho que a finales del siglo XVII no existieran los misiles, lo cierto es que la almohada se dirigió surcando los cielos de la habitación hacia donde estaba Romano a una velocidad considerable. Éste se escondió detrás del butacón y la almohada fue a parar al quinto coño, donde era demasiado arriesgado para cualquiera de los dos ir por ella.

Romano cogió lo primero que tuvo a mano y lo lanzó como si no hubiese un mañana. Por suerte, el bueno de Carlos I (probablemente el mejor rey que España jamás ha tenido... posiblemente porque era alemán) durante su gobierno, se dedicó efusivamente a cambiar todos los objetos peligrosos de la habitación de España por cosas no punzantes para que así por lo menos el daño dejase de nacer desde dentro de casa. Y lo hizo religiosamente, eh. Un buen hombre, sí señor. Responsable de su divorcio con Austria, pero un buen hombre.

Tras salir volando el segundo volumen del Quijote que aún tenía encima de la mesa, España decidió arriesgarlo todo y saltó a por Romano todo convencido con la pasión de las guerras de almohadas. Romano (no supo cómo) lo esquivó, lo que le valió al moreno darse un piñazo en los dientes que le dejó apañado junto todas las demás heridas que se había agenciado en la guerra.

—¡Coño, qué daño! ¡Puta silla! –gritó retorciéndose en el suelo mientras el otro se descojonaba de él a más no poder.

—Es mi mayor aliada –rio Romano–. Ya te estampaste con ella hace tiempo un par de veces.

—¡Como te coja...! ¡Ay de ti, zagal! –amenazó España desde el suelo. El italiano echó a correr en cuanto vio que su jefe se ponía de pie sin saber muy bien porqué; sus piernas se movían solas y de su garganta brotaba algo entre una risa nerviosa y el terror más absoluto a ser alcanzado.

Por supuesto bien que hizo, porque en cuanto se puso en pie España echó a correr detrás de él decidido a matarlo de un ataque mortal de cosquillas en cuanto lo tuviera preso. Por suerte salió con algo de ropa interior, porque España no termina de controlar eso de salir en cueros a los sitios, y más si está por casa.

Corrió por las estrechas calles de piedra, detrás de la estela de Romano a quien huir se le daba tan bien que había conseguido escapar de casa sin problemas. Como aún llevaba la sábana encima era fácil de seguir, aunque probablemente él no se daba cuenta de ello. Cuando España llegó al puerto al lado del paseo marítimo, vislumbró un pequeño retal de tela sobresalir de uno de entre unos cuantos barriles y con cierto temblor, creyéndose a salvo. Rio maliciosamente y se escondió detrás del canto de una calle para hacer al joven creer que estaba en efecto a salvo. Pero, ¡qué maravilla de descubrimiento! ¡En un puesto estaban vendiendo sardinitas! ¡Sardinas fritas! Cayó totalmente en la tentación.

Después de conseguir que el dependiente superara el trauma de atender a un hombre en paños menores, volvió contento a donde estaba para comprobar cómo iba su plan. Se carcajeó interiormente del susto que le iba a dar a Romano, aunque para evitar tortazos le compensaría con alguna sardina. Se asomó para asegurarse de todo, casi sin poder contener los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo poniéndole los pelos de los brazos de punta.

La sardina, al suelo, el escalofrío pierde el escalo y se quedó sólo en frío. Porque de todos los barriles no quedaba en su sitio ninguno, y de la bolita blanca que él perseguía, por supuesto, ni rastro. A España le entró el desasosiego característico de quien ha fallado a su deber y sintió que la broma se le había ido de las manos.

_Porque, ¡ah, España! Eres el peor jefe del mundo mundial._

—¡Romano! ¡Romano dónde estás! ¡Romano!

Pero aun así no escuchó respuesta alguna. Súbitamente su cuerpo fue invadido por una intuición, y cuando miró hacia el muelle comprobó que tal y como él había pensado, estaban cargando un barco. Era a todas luces un barco de mercaderes, con finalidad comercial y sin ningún tipo de intención bélica al parecer. Suspiró aliviado, aunque eso no hizo que dejara de correr a por el navío todo urgido, y su desasosiego creció cuando escuchó un sonido y un grito familiar:

—¡Zarpamos!

Un segundo más y no habría llegado. A pesar de que gritó y gritó, el barco no se detuvo ni pareció dar cuenta del español. Cuando alcanzó el límite de tierra bajo sus pies pegó el salto más fuerte que era capaz de dar, consiguiendo por los pelos aterrizar en el barco. Se agarró al casquete, logrando finalmente colarse por una ventana. En cuanto cayó dentro de una habitación, confirmó sus sospechas de que aquello era... parcialmente lo que parecía ser. En fin, que el contrabando no se inventó en un día; realmente parecía imposible encontrar más alicientes para sacar a Romano de allá _echando hostias_.

Sus cursos de formación en el arte de la piratería le valieron esta vez para conseguirse deslizar hasta la bodega sin ser descubierto. En realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero en el mar no hay adonde huir así que... mejor no ser visto.

—¡Romano! –exclamó en un susurro al encontrarlo tras casi cargarse los frutos de diez vendimias–. ¡Roma, estás aquí!

—¡Claro, idiota! ...¡Se puede saber de qué te ríes! –gritó el otro muy enfadado aún arrebujado dentro del barril–. Si era una broma no ha tenido puta gracia –espetó dolido.

—Perdóname mi niño, te juro que no es gracioso, no sé muy bien por qué me río... pero es que, es que, no sé muy bien cómo vamos a hacer para salir de aquí ahora –contestó entre risas el español–. Y eso hace de esto una crisis, Roma, ¡crisis!

—Pero ¡¿de qué te ríes, maldita sea?, No entiendo por qué te partes la caja si no tenemos ni puta idea de cómo volver a casa, ¡idiota! –chilló Romano hecho una furia, a lo que España le tuvo que poner la mano en la boca para callarlo.

—Míralo por el lado positivo... siempre habías querido venir conmigo en barco.

—¡Esto no tiene nada de positivo maldita sea! ¡Has dejado que me lleven! ¡Es mentira lo de que eres fuerte!

—Cálmate, no puede ser tan malo. Por lo pronto puedo asegurarte que éste no es un barco inglés, con lo cual lo demás sólo puede ser mejor.

—¿Inglaterra? –se asustó Romano.

—Claro, si no es Inglaterra, la mitad del camino a casa está hecho. Sólo tenemos que esperar a atracar en alguna parte y tomar un barco de vuelta a casa –explicó, conciliador.

—...¿y eso cuánto tiempo es?

—Pues... buena pregunta. Por lo pronto no estamos muy lejos de casa, con el rato que llevamos aquí aún se debe de poder ver la costa.

—¡Eso no me contesta! ¡Como sea tan largo como tus jodidos viajes vamos a morir! ¡Y vas a tener que estar todo ese tiempo en calzoncillos! –desesperó el italiano llevándose las manos a la cara, intentando que la realidad desapareciera y despertar como en un sueño.

España entonces se dio cuenta de algo fundamental: él seguía en ropa interior, mientras que Romano sólo llevaba _su_ camisa y la sábana que lo cubría. Bastante además le había costado sacarlo de dentro del maldito barril. ¿Por qué siempre hay un barril vacío? ¿Es para que ocurran estas situaciones?

—Bueno, cálmate Romano, podría ser peor. ¡Miremos con optimismo hacia el futuro y el sol brillará en nuestros corazones! ¡Fuso~!

Cabezazo mortal en el estómago, por seguir positivo cuando se te ha dicho que no, hombre.

—¡De fuso~ nada! ¡De optimismo nada, maldita sea! !Quiero! ¡estar! ¡en casa! –dijo entre dientes, con su frente pegada a la del español no fuera a ser que no sonara lo suficientemente amenazante.

España alzó un dedo que dirigió hasta la boca de Romano para silenciarlo un momento, y agudizó el oído. Romano se puso tenso y su jefe pudo empezar a sentir cómo le clavaba las uñas en los brazos, esos brazos con heridas aún sin sanar, y que hacían que se acordara de Romano, de su hermano, y de su p... aternal abuelo. Las voces de al menos dos hombres se acercaban hasta donde ellos estaban, pero por mucho que intentaba discernir qué o en qué lenguaje lo decían fue incapaz de sacar nada en claro. Hasta que llegaron a la bodega, claro está.

Se abrió la puerta y aparecieron dos hombres majestuosos y un tercero no tanto. Al parecer se dirigían a sustraer algo de vino sin avisar (y sin hacer mal a nadie por supuesto), pero terminaron topándose con esa escena. Dios parte y reparte, y debía de estar pasándolo en grande mirando el caos que se sentía en el sitio sin siquiera decir nadie una palabra.

Finalmente España se decidió a atajar el asunto.

—Buenas sean las noches, amables caballeros; andaba rondándome yo si serían ustedes tan benevolentes de contestarme o indicarme por favor el rumbo que lleva este barco –preguntó esculpiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas y pestañeando mucho, mucho–... ¿Adónde vamos?

—A Holanda.

—...Ya.

—...Sí.

—...¡¿HOLANDA? ¿A Holanda? ¡Gaaaaaah!¡Vámonos de aquí! –gritó en un ataque de pánico total.– ¡Roma, ¿sabes nadar?

—¿Eh?

—¡Como sea! ¡Vámonos de aquí a la de yaaa!

—¡Chigiiiiiiiiiii~!

Y sin mediar palabra, cogió a Romano en sus brazos y saltó al mar por la misma ventana por la que había entrado, dejando tras de sí a tres individuos totalmente alucinados y decididos a dejar el alcohol, y llevando consigo a un acojonado italiano ante la perspectiva de una muerte horrible. Echó a nadar cargando con el niño de sus ojos aún envuelto en la sábana con una potencia de huida cercana a la que tenían los italianos ante la perspectiva de encontrar a Inglaterra.

Holanda. Un tío de unos dos metros con el que tenía muchas rencillas personales y muy poca paciencia. Un tipo con una cara de tener pocas ganas de hablar y un palo metido por el culo, con el que por cierto, así por mencionarlo, había estado en guerra ochenta años (y con muy mala leche, además). Personarse allí ahora en esa tesitura, con su protegido totalmente vulnerable y en paños menores, sonaba a idea maravillosa. Maravillosa para plantearse el volver a casa a nado y conseguir que esto sonara a idea fantástica.

_Porque, ¡ah, España! Tú sólo quieres proteger lo que amas: eres el mejor jefe del mundo mundial._

Tosió intentando recuperarse aún, y se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres el peor jefe del mundo! ¿Y de verdad tú ganas guerras?

España, tumbado en la orilla de la playa recuperando el aliento, asintió entre jadeos.

—¡Ahhhh! Qué bueno que es estar en casa. ¡Por supuesto que gano guerras Roma! Soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo –Romano le miró con una ceja alzada. Escuchar tan imponente frase de un hombre cubierto de vendajes, en calzoncillos, y todo empapado ahí despanzurrado en la arena resultaba hasta poco ético–. Aunque ahora parezco haberme afiliado a la derrota ...

—El hombre más fuerte del mundo era el abuelo Roma; tú no le llegas ni a la suela de la sandalia –explicó ofendido el italiano. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración por aquel hombre a quien incluso en esa tesitura le brillaban los ojos de una manera que no había visto ni en el más glorioso de los cuadros de historia. Se escurrió la camisa y extendió la sábana sobre la arena para después sentarse encima de ella y al lado del español. Eso sí, mirando hacia otro lado–. ...Cuéntame algo –exigió de repente intentando escapar de un silencio que se le había hecho incómodo y que le había hecho, sin saber por qué, sonrojarse–... De tus viajes –aclaró no sin vergüenza. Lo cierto es que amaba esas historias de ultramar, pero es que a Romano le costaba mucho pedir cosas que le hacían parecer amable o interesado en los demás.

—¿De mis viajes? ¿Qué quieres oír que no te haya contado ya?–preguntó el aludido rodando hasta colocarse también sobre la sábana, todo pancho.

—... ¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Cuéntame algo!

—Mmmhh... a ver que se me ocurra... ¡ah, ya sé! ¿Sabes con quien estuve en esta última guerra?

—¿Mh? —Romano estaba empezando a enojarse, puesto que el tonto de España sabía que no le gustaba oírle hablar de guerras. Y más cuando volvía de ellas tan herido.

—Con Sacro Imperio Romano.

—¿Y a mí qué?

—¿Cómo que a ti qué? Pensé que te interesaría... ¿Le conoces? Es un chico que debe de tener más o menos tu edad. Lleva un sombrero muy simpático aunque sin pluma, pero es muy serio. ¿Sabes? Era el verdadero espíritu de la lucha por amor; yo estaba todo inspirado, y hasta Austria estaba enternecido. Y, ¿a qué no te imaginas de quién está enamorado?

—¡Pero bueno vamos a ver! ¡Que me da igual! No me interesan los chismes, esperaba oír una historia de aventuras, idiota.

—... Bueno, vale, vale... Me pregunto qué sería de él...

—¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó el italiano. Porque una cosa es que algo no le interesara, y otra ser un desalmado.

—Por desgracia, nuestra coalición no salió muy bien parada de la guerra... La última vez que le vi fue una noche en la que nuestro campamento ardió; las tiendas se consumían y había que escapar para salvar la vida, dejándolo todo atrás. Pero entonces Sacro Imperio dijo que había olvidado algo importante y que no podría seguir viviendo sin él por mucho que se fuese a salvar, así que se lanzó a las llamas y contra el enemigo, sólo para rescatar... sí, creo que un cuadro. Un cuadro de una sirvienta. Intenté ir tras él, pero Austria me detuvo. Cosa que le agradezco, porque sino igual no lo cuento –añadió riendo el mayor–. De todas formas, cuando al finalizar la guerra me despedí de Austria y emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa no había vuelto a tener noticias de Sacro Imperio Romano, así que tenía intriga. Volví a pasar por el lugar donde estuvo nuestro campamento, ¿y sabes qué encontré? –a estas alturas Romano estaba realmente interesado por la historia que le contaba su jefe–. Ni rastro del Sacro Imperio. Sólo cenizas, restos de retales, sangre y armas. Y, en medio de todo aquello, como detenido en el tiempo... ¡Prusia!

—...¿Prusia?¿Quién es Prusia?

—... Pues Prusia. ¡Ah! claro; es que se cambia tanto de nombre que es difícil acordarse. Es el señor _Domus Hospitalis Sactæ Mariæ Teutonicorum_, o sea la Orden Teutónica, vaya. El tipo que tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos y que se está siempre pegando con todos... Él se llama a sí mismo _Proisen_, creo. Pero esa _erre_ detrás de la _pe_ créeme que es increíblemente difícil pronunciarla bien, Roma, así que desistí. Soy todo nulo para los idiomas.

—...¿Y porqué le has puesto Prusia?

—¡Eso! Pues porque está p'abajo de Rusia. P'abajo de Rusia, igual a P'Rusia, o sea, Prusia. Es que si no no me acuerdo –si la palabra _facepalm_ fuese válida, podríamos haber dicho que Romano en esta situación la logró llevar a la máxima expresión–. ¡Mira Roma! ¡Se está haciendo de día! ... ¿Te apetece un chocolate con churros?

—... Claro, por qué no.

Y allí se fueron los dos, dando por terminada la noche más intensa de cuantas habían pasado juntos, al menos de momento. Y olvidándose por completo de Prusia.

—Pero antes de que sugieras ir a la plaza a por él, que sepas que vamos a pasar por casa porque yo no aguanto más esta maldita situación.

—...Oye, todavía tengo frío.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Descansaba tranquilamente en su camarote, dejándose mecer por el suave arrullo del mar, inmune ya a las atronadoras voces de los marineros. No estaba dormido, pero tampoco podría decirse que estaba despierto. Era tan agradable... que alguien tuvo que venir a fastidiarlo. Una pequeña sacudida le sobresaltó, y en ese momento alguien entró en su estancia:

—¡Mi señor! Acabamos de tomar tierr...

—¡Inglaterra! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Por fin has vuelto! –interrumpió un niño de enormes ojos azules y mejillas sonrosadas que irrumpió en la habitación y se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces sobre el capitán.

* * *

><p>¡Se acabó! Sé que es una locura total, pero los capítulos de transición tienen que ocurrir. ¡El siglo XVII tiene que pasar! Espero que os haya gustado, o que por lo menos os hayáis reído lo suficiente como para perdonarme la falta de miga de este capítulo... A los fans de Inglaterra: os juro que os resarciré en el próximo capítulo. ¡Y con sorpresita! Sabemos pues quien es el nuevo en escena, ¿no?. <em><span>Lo prometo, ¡creed en mí!.<span>_

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y todas las alertas, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen! ¡De verdad!

Aunque parezca que no ha ocurrido nada, hoy hay un amplio:

**Rincón histórico:**

Primero: En efecto, la persona que ayuda a Inglaterra y que no quiere bien a España es Holanda. Participó en el saqueo de Cádiz en 1596 en una expedición anglo-holandesa dirigida por el conde de Essex, Robert Devereaux.

La guerra a la que me refiero hablando de las heridas de guerra de España es la guerra de los 30 años. Esta guerra duró desde 1618 hasta 1648, y casi toda Europa estaba involucrada en ella. Por un lado tenemmos a: Monarquía Hispánica, Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, Liga Católica, Austria, Baviera, Reino de Irlanda y Reino de Portugal. Por el otro tenemos a: Imperio sueco, Provincias Unidas (Holanda, Bélgica...), Reino de Francia, Reino de Inglaterra (¡Juntos! ¡En el mismo bando!), Bohemia, Reino de Dinamarca y Noruega, Escocia, Sajonia, El Palatinado, Principado de Transilvania, Zarato Ruso, República de las Dos Naciones (Polonia y Lituania) e Imperio Otomano. Éstos últimos fueron los que se alzaron con la victoria, que se firmó en la _Paz de Westfalia_. En este tratado quedó patente la decadencia del Imperio Español, cada vez más desgastado.

Ese mismo año se firmó la _Paz de Münster_ donde se reconoció la independencia de las Provincias Unidas tras la guerra de los 80 años contra España (1568-1648). Visto esto vemos que el episodio de Cádiz fue un episodio también de la guerra contra Holanda. Aunque lo que hoy se conocen como Bélgica y Luxemburgo formaban parte de las Provincias Unidas, éstas se mantuvieron leales a la corona española durante la guerra (que también hay que decirlo)... No parece muy recomendable ir ahora a Holanda entonces.

Cuando abdicó Calos I de España y V de Alemania en las abdicaciones de Bruselas (1555–1556), dejó el gobierno imperial (Austria) a su hermano, el rey de romanos Fernando (aunque los electores no aceptaron su renuncia formalmente hasta el 24 de febrero de 1558) y la de España y las Indias a su hijo Felipe II. He tomado este momento como el divorcio entre España y Austria, aunque bien podría interpretarse que continúa mientras los reyes de la casa Austria (los Hausburgo) reinan en España (hasta 1700 creo).

Prusia y Sacro Imperio Romano... bueno, para mí tienen una relación especial, que apuraré si puedo más adelante. Es difícil determinar con rigor el origen de Prusia, por cierto.

Y creo que ya... si tenéis alguna duda o me he dejado algo, decídmelo por favor.

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

Fuso~

Bou


	5. Chapter 5

El otro día me compré tres paquetes de cromos de las Monster High. ¡Pero no tengo álbum! Creo que los pegaré en la carpeta de clase o algo así. Me encantan casi tanto como las lalaloopsy. Ojalá hubiera más cosas de las muñecas lalaloopsy, son mis favoritas. Me regalaron en su día a Marina Anchors por mi cumpleaños, que es la marinera. Pienso que el pirata Inglaterra y el conquistador España necesitan una igual. ¡Es tan mona!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece al Dios del Nuevo Mundo que es Hidekaz Himaruya (lo siento, Light Yagami).**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA <strong>

Se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la vista al suelo para evitar aquella mirada de reproche, enfurruñándose totalmente ante la tamaña injusticia que estaba por caerle encima.

—¿Qué te tengo dicho, señorito? –le regañaron.

—...Que no me suba al barco...

—... ¿porque...? –le instaron a seguir.

—Porque puedo hacerme daño o entorpecer el trabajo de los demás, y convertir la situación en algo peligroso —¡pero bueno! ¿Era aquello verdad? Llevaba cientos, no, ¡miles! de años esperando ver de nuevo a Inglaterra y lo primero que recibía era una regañina... ¡pero qué injusto! Él sólo quería verle... pero, ¡un momento!–: ¡Hey! ¡Te estás riendo! ¡Te estás riendo! ¡England, eres un tramposo!

Se lanzó a pegarlo con los puños cerrados para hacerle pagar su rabieta, pero en cuanto los brazos del inglés le alzaron del suelo una risa y una alegría incontrolables le inundaron por completo. Rodeó como pudo a su tutor para enterrar la cara entre los pliegues de ese pañuelo tan elegante y la casaca.

—Bueno, bueno, yo también te he echado de menos –explicó el inglés revolviéndole el pelo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa–. Pero aun así debes hacerme caso, ¿has oído? No subas a los barcos sin permiso.

Oh no, bronca de nuevo.

—Y ahora, ¿quieres ver qué te he traído?

¡Regalos! Estar equivocado con respecto a lo que iba a pasar nunca había sido tan emocionante.

—¿Me has traído algo? ¿Algo para mí? ¿Puedo verlo, puedo verlo ya? ¿Qué es?

—Calma, calma por Dios niño que te va a hacer mal –se carcajeó el inglés al verlo en tal estado de ansiedad. Lo puso de vuelta en el suelo, sin poder resistir la tentación de atarle y arreglarle bien el lazo que llevaba éste al cuello haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del niño.

Inglaterra hizo un gesto a un hombre que permanecía aún en cubierta. Éste bajó al instante, y le entregó a su líder algo que parecía un estuche, o una caja, o ¡rayos! algo que América no pudo ver bien. Se removió y se puso todo nervioso al haber sido descubierto fisgando, pero intentó parecer calmado para que el inglés viera que él era todo un señorito bueno y educado y que por eso merecía el mejor regalo del mundo mundial.

—... ¿No habrás espiado para ver qué te he traído, verdad? –preguntó con fingido tono de duda que Nueva Inglaterra, al ser un niño, no pudo percibir.

—No, que va –contestó levantando la mirada con su mejor cara de angelito.

—¿Seguro?

—S-Seguro.

—Ah bien, bien. Menos mal que eres un hombrecito caballeroso y sincero, porque es una de las mayores cualidades que puede uno tener y me preocupaba mucho que terminaras siendo un mentiroso porque los mentirosos no me caen nada bie-

—¡Vale lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Pero yo no quería mis piernas se estiraron solas hacia delante y entonces mis ojos se movieron hacia donde tú estás porque hace mucho que no te veo y, y, y, y un águila, y, y... yo no he sido, y...

Inglaterra decidió atajar el asunto porque su niño se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y le empezaba a fallar la oxigenación. Se arrodilló delante de él con una mano a la espalda (con la que agarraba el presente) y poniéndole la otra en el hombro le dijo:

—Está bien; has obrado mal pero lo has admitido. Has sido sincero y eso te honra.

_Honra, qué palabra más gorda,_ pensó Nueva Inglaterra aún dudando sobre si había hecho bien o no. Jugarse el amor de Inglaterra,_ y un regalo_, era mucho jugarse. Entonces Inglaterra, que estaba aún agachado frente a él, sacó de su espalda un estuche no muy grande y un poco austero y lo puso delante suyo.

—... ¿Esto es para mí?

—No te hagas el longuis, canijo, que bien que sabías que algo te iba a traer –rió Inglaterra–. Anda que, intentar hacerte el inocente a estas alturas...

El chiquillo sonrió con la sonrisa de vergüenza característica de quien ha sido descubierto _with his hand in the cookie jar_, y tras remolonear un poco extendió sus manos hacia la caja que le extendía el inglés con avidez infantil. Consiguió descubrir cómo se desbloqueaban las dos cerraduras brillantes que protegían el contenido del estuche y al sonido tentador del segundo _click_ abrió la tapa de su regalo para ver qué era.

Entre telas de terciopelo rojo totalmente inesperadas para un envoltorio tan austero como había venido siendo la caja, había un artilugio cilíndrico muy curioso. Nueva Inglaterra lo cogió con las dos manos y lo miró y lo remiró; comprobó que tenía un cristal y que estaba enfundado como en cuero, aunque la parte más pequeña era de metal. De repente al ponerlo vertical el instrumento en cuestión se extendió rápidamente dando lugar a tres secciones más de metal totalmente inesperadas y haciendo que el pequeño se asustase tanto que casi lo suelta.

—¡Waaa! ¡Lo he roto!¡No, no, no!¡Lo siento! ¿Está roto, England? –preguntó intentando arreglarlo por todos los medios mientras Inglaterra se tapaba la boca con una mano y hacía esfuerzos supremos por no reírse. Lágrimas incluso llegaron a los ojos del inglés, y no pudo evitar un par de contracciones involuntarias de su diafragma al ver el estrés al que había quedado sometido Nueva Inglaterra; pero qué gracia que le estaba haciendo todo aquello, _bloody hell_.

Pero entonces, ¡magia! Sólo con apretar de nuevo los extremos del cacharro éste volvió a encogerse y a quedar como al principio, lo que hizo que Nueva Inglaterra suspirara aliviado de que todo pudiera volver a estar en orden. Sin embargo, le poseyó entonces la curiosidad, y volvió a abrirlo, y a cerrarlo, y a abrirlo, y a cerrarlo, y a observarlo detenidamente desde arriba, desde abajo, la lente, el metal, en el oído, en la boca...

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una flauta? –preguntó mientras llevaba aún a cabo su estudio y veía que daba el pego, por lo menos en forma–. ¡Inglaterra! ¡Te veo! ¡Te veo a través de esto!... Pero te ves muy lejos... ¡Te has hecho pequeño, como yo!

Inglaterra rió con ganas, a lo que el chico se separó de su instrumento y volvió a comprobar que su tutor estaba ahí aún, y grande como siempre lo había sido. Volvió una y otra vez a hacer sus empíricos experimentos, pero allá no cambiaba nada; ¡qué cosa misteriosa!

—¡Brujería! –se asombró el pequeño–. ¡Soy un mago England, tengo poderes! ¡Como Merlín! ...Tú serás mi _King Arthur, _¿qué te parece? Te ayudaré y te protegeré de todos los males con magia Americana.

—Anda bobo, ven acá. Esto se llama _spyglass_ y sirve para ver cosas que están lejos, lo que pasa es que tú lo estás usando al revés. Se utiliza así –y le dio media vuelta.

Inglaterra tomó el catalejo de manos del chico y buscó un lugar al que mirar. Sonrió, se puso de pie y elevó a Nueva Inglaterra consigo, junto con quien se acercó hasta el muelle y subió al barco. Allá se colocaron en la proa, donde el inglés le señaló dos puntos del ancho paisaje marino que el niño miraba fascinado.

—Puedes mirar allá donde están esos pájaros, si quieres. Y si crees que puedes ser un profesional, tal vez seas capaz de ver a los delfines allá en el horizonte... Usa las dos manos, gañán –rió el pirata–. Tienes que mirar cerrando el ojo que no estás usando, y tienes que estirarlo o encogerlo hasta que no veas borroso. Es un artilugio muy importante para nosotros los marineros; si algún día quieres ser un aventurero y tienes uno de éstos, de seguro que empiezas con ventaja... ¿Qué te ocurre _lil' boy_?

—... No veo los peces, no los veo. Los pájaros sí, pero... –explicó el pequeño con tristeza, poniendo todo su empeño en no defraudar a Inglaterra.

—A ver, pónmelo en el ojo, que no puedo yo tenerte en brazos y maniobrar al tiempo. Pesas un montón, canijo.

—Es que estoy creciendo –espetó el pequeño intentando enfocarle a Inglaterra lo que él veía, todo orgulloso de estar volviéndose fuerte.

—En ese ojo no, en el otro mejor. Y los delfines son mamíferos y no peces, pequeño hombre de ciencia.

Nueva Inglaterra estiró los brazos para que el catalejo llegara al otro ojo de Inglaterra, quien le tenía aupado con un brazo y con el otro intentaba ahora enfocar el relativamente moderno instrumento holandés que le estaba sujetando. Se fijó entonces en el ojo de Inglaterra, que se veía raro. Los ojos de Inglaterra siempre le habían fascinado por lo perfectos que eran, pero ahora tenía en uno alguna marca que no le había visto antes. Igual era el sombrero, que le daba sombra... Imaginaciones suyas. Intentó mirar más de su tutor, y de hecho le pareció ver algo parecido a un vendaje a la altura del cuello, claro que era todo indiscernible. Inglaterra llevaba siempre muchas prendas: pañuelos, camisas, broches, casaca, sombrero...

—Mira ahora, a ver si consigues ver algo por allá. Pero concéntrate, ¿eh?

—¿Ah? ¡Oh! Sí –resolvió decidido a ver los mejores pecemíferos (o lo que fueran, no importaba mucho) que se habían visto jamás desde lejos–. ¡Los veo! ¡Los veo! ... porque son esos que saltan afuera del agua, ¿no?

—Sí, esos son –explicó Inglaterra entre risas. Se dio media vuelta con el pequeño aún en brazos, y señaló hacia tierra–. Y eso, eso es adonde todavía no llegas, pero que sabes que tú eres.

Nueva Inglaterra siguió el dedo de Inglaterra y apuntó con el telescopio hacia donde éste indicaba. Montañas nevadas, campos verdes, flores; por la colina de una montaña, dos animales que todavía no sabía reconocer saltaban de un lado a otro, y si miraba al otro lado podía ver sobrevolar imponente a algo que él sí sabía reconocer: un águila de cabeza blanca. Miró más cerca, donde pudo discernir personas en sus casas, amigos reencontrándose y personas con ganas de cumplir sus nuevos sueños.

—¡América! ¿Por qué lloras? –se sorprendió el inglés viendo como dos gotitas de agua corrían por sus mejillas.

—No lo sé... ¡Pero estoy contento! ¡Es que estoy tan contento que no me cabe! Como soy muy pequeño, a veces no veo muy bien lo que me rodea y eso me pone un poco triste... ¡pero ahora gracias a ti lo puedo ver todo England! Todo será mío, ¡me haré grande y fuerte!, y entonces ¡podré hacer tantas cosas!... Qué bien que has venido, me gusta mucho mi regalo –terminó muy bajito, intentando esconderse entre las ropas del inglés. Éste, con los dos brazos, le abrazó fuerte sin saber muy bien con qué fin: si con el de que Nueva Inglaterra se sintiera mejor y hacerle ver que él estaría ahí para siempre, o con el de que el pequeño no viera que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapársele a él.

—Inglaterra... ¿te duele algo? ¿te has hecho daño? –preguntó Nueva Inglaterra rompiendo el silencio después de que los dos hubieran bajado de la mano a tierra y se comenzaran a adentrar en el pueblo.

—... ¿por qué preguntas algo así? –contestó Inglaterra sin poder estar de otro modo que no fuera sorprendido.

—Es que me parece que te duele algo, pero no sé el qué... ¡No sé! ¿Tienes heridas en la cara? ¿O estoy loco?

Mostrar flaqueza delante de un niño. Lo último que le quedaba a él, vamos hombre. Esto había que apañarlo cuanto antes.

—Bueno claro, es que yo soy un marinero experimentado, pero ya te tengo dicho que las aguas no son seguras... En el trayecto hacia acá sufrimos un ataque pirata, ¿pero sabes qué? Con la justicia de nuestro lado conseguimos derrotarles, y no se llevaron ni un sólo chelín de nuestros barcos. ¡Casi pierdo un ojo! Pero nadie puede derrotar a Inglaterra, _you know it_.

Nueva Inglaterra miraba fascinado los gestos amagando batalla que hacía Inglaterra mientras le contaba la apasionante historia, y se emocionó y asintió efusivamente ante la última frase que Inglaterra le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Éste sonrió admirando la inocencia de los niños; no había necesidad ninguna de decir la verdad.

—_Yeah, I know..._ –rio–. ¡Oye _by the way_! He oído que al igual que yo tienes un hermano, ¿es eso verdad? Yo no sabía nada...

—_Stupid fucking bastard_, no se morirá –masticó Inglaterra apretando el puño, lo que hizo que el niño abriese mucho los ojos y le mirara sorprendido–. Quiero decir, tú nunca hables así ¿oyes?; en fin, ¿dónde has oído eso?

—Me lo ha dicho el chico que vive en el sur... Me da pena que porque hayas venido a verme igual ahora está sólo; ¿no le echas de menos aquí? Mi hermano y yo estamos siempre al lado aunque a veces no pueda verle.

—... No te preocupes, él se las apañará bien sin mí, te lo prometo; oye, ¿quién es el chico del sur?

—Uno que es moreno entero; es un poco más grande que yo y siempre andamos discutiendo... Creo que se llama... espera que siempre se me olvida... era... ¡Sí! Se llama México creo. Sí, sí, de hecho el otro día me tiró mientras peleábam-... –en este momento Nueva Inglaterra dejó de hablar en seco–. ¡England! ¡Ven, ven, ven, ven a ver! ¡Wahhh! ¡Tengo una idea genial para utilizar el regalo nuevo! _Come on!_

Ni tiempo le dio a Inglaterra a decir nada porque el crío echó a correr tirando de su brazo y el cabrón tenía una fuerza inimaginable. Llegaron a casa y allí Nueva Inglaterra se puso a revolver entre sus papeles tirando todo lo que encontraba por el camino, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba:

—¡Ajá! ¡Mira esto, Inglaterra!

Se puso de rodillas encima de una silla de madera y extendió encima de la mesa una especie de bola de papel arrugadísima con mucho tesón. El inglés, con parsimonia, se sentó, se quitó la casaca y la colocó sobre el respaldo de la silla, se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó encima de la mesa, y, finalmente, observó lo que el americano le mostraba.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? –preguntó, intentando ocultar lo más eficazmente posible su sorpresa.

—Me lo lanzó México el otro día a la cabeza porque no encontraba nada más a mano...

—América...

—¿Sí?

—¿Y se puede saber qué le hiciste a México para que te atacara?

—¡Nada! ¡Yo no hice nada!

—América...

—Tan sólo paseaba mirando si había sitio para hacerme una casa nueva cerca de una playa que me gusta...

—¡No puedes hacerte casas así porque sí en sitios que no son tuyos, lelo! ¿No ves que puede acabar esto en conflicto?

—¡Es culpa de los mexicanos!

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Algo les habrás hecho! Cuando te peleas con Canadá me sales con las mismas; eres un expansionista.

—¡Pero él también me insulta! Además dice cosas de los ingleses que no pueden ser verdad... –dijo con cierto tono de pena. Inglaterra se preocupó: el origen del conocimiento de México sobre lo que decía de los ingleses no podía ser nada fiable–. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo intento meterme con él y con los españoles hasta la saciedad, aunque no los conozco –rió el niño con maldad–. Y así defender nuestro honor, más ahora que soy Merlín, _King Arthur_.

—Realmente no sé por dónde empezar a explicarte todo lo que estaba mal en todo lo que has dicho en esa última frase –suspiró Inglaterra llevándose una mano a la frente, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

—Mientras te lo piensas, ¡mira! ¡Es un mapa del tesoro! ¡Un mapa del tesoro de piratas, seguro! Podemos ir a buscarlo, ¿por fa? ¡Tenemos que conseguir este tesoro antes que los españoles! Además nosotros tenemos ventaja porque tenemos el mapa, ¡no hay nada que nos pueda detener! ¿Sí? ¿sí?... ¿Sí?

—Ni hablar, no hay modo alguno en el que te deje comportarte como un pirata. Los piratas no merecen ningún respeto.

—¡Pero Inglaterra!

—De peros nada, señorito respondón. Cuando digo no es no, y punto.

—Si yo no quiero hacerlo como un pirata... sólo quiero vivir aventuras, ¡una aventura contigo! Los piratas no me gustan, tal y como hablas de ellos sólo pueden ser malos –dijo con desconfianza y una terrible mirada de sospecha.

_I'm the fucking best boss in this whole fucking world,_ pensó el inglés orgulloso de haber sido un buen ejemplo a seguir y de haber educado bien a América. Vale que dolía hablar mal de la "profesión" de uno mismo, pero que él fuera un pirata no significaba que fuera un mal ejemplo o que fuera a convertir a un inocente crío en lo mismo, cojones.

—Podemos ir a buscarlo... ¡en nombre de la reina! ¡Eso es! ¡Justicieros en nombre de la corona! _Please, please, please, please, please, plea- _–la palma de la mano de Inglaterra se alzó delante de su cara, lo que hizo que Nueva Inglaterra se callara al instante. Aun así, asomó por un costado y miró a su tutor a través del catalejo, rezando por Dios para obtener permiso para hacer algo divertido, ¡y más con England!

—Está bien –aceptó el inglés con calma–. Iremos, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a ser bueno y que vas a hacerme caso cuando te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Claro!

—Y por cierto, nuestra aventura será en nombre del rey; la reina ya falleció hace mucho. Ahora le debemos respeto al gran King Charles II. Vives en tu mundo...

Pero bueno, Nueva Inglaterra ya no escuchaba. Había ido a la habitación en busca de su espada de madera y sus botas de aventura. Además esta vez le haría falta un cinturón más propicio para poder llevar todo lo necesario: espada,_ spyglass_, el mapa... ¡Qué duro ser un caballero de la reina!

Volvió al hall donde Inglaterra lo esperaba de pie y listo para partir. El mayor abrió la puerta a la aventura:

—¡Vamos allá!

Cuando Nueva Inglaterra iba a cruzar el umbral todo se volvió negro. No veía nada y del susto cayó al suelo, y seguía un poco asustado cuando en un momento escuchó risas. Sí, esa risa que tenía Inglaterra cuando él se caía. Poco a poco, la cortina negra se fue levantando y la imagen del inglés volvió a aparecer delante suyo.

—Los verdaderos aventureros necesitan uno –le dijo.

El niño sonrió y, más contento que unas castañuelas, salió corriendo. Eso sí, con el majestuoso sombrero de Inglaterra en su cabeza. ¡Siempre había querido llevarlo!

_Inglaterra miró cómo el pequeño corría contento en busca de aventuras, con su sombrero en la cabeza. Le habría dolido ver cómo en algún momento las majestuosas plumas arrastraban por el suelo, de no ser por un mayor inconveniente: que tenía que ir en busca de un tesoro que había ocultado él hacía años. Reconocer el mapa escrito por él, perdido a manos de los españoles, y ahora tenerlo de vuelta para tener que ir por el tesoro con un niño y dárselo al rey. ¡Shit! ¡Todo su oro!_

_La piratería estaba empezando a ser demasiado sacrificada para el alma._

_Tal vez había que ir pensando en dejarlo._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

—¡Salud!

—_Santé!_

—_Prost!_

Tres amigos y un sano brindis. De a poco no se rompieron las copas, más que nada porque Prusia bebía de una jarra de cerveza que parecía poder destruir tanto la copa de España como la de Francia. En algún bar perdido de Madrid, cerca de palacio, los tres aún seguían con ganas de fiesta armados de un par de monedas, una guitarra y mucho ánimo.

—¡Ja! Lo mejor ha sido cuando estábamos sentados en el suelo en la calle tocando y un señor nos ha tirado una moneda –rió Prusia–, ¡como si fuéramos unos mendigos!

—A mí no me parece tan gracioso; lo habría entendido viniendo de vosotros dos pero, confundirme a _moi_ con un mendigo... _C'est pas posible!_

Francia enterró la cara entre las manos con tremendo disgusto, sin poder creerse el desatino de los españoles, al tiempo que Prusia le saltaba encima para hacerle tragar el _lo habría entendido viniendo de vosotros_.

—¡Hijo puta! –rió España–. ¡Y se queda tan ancho! Dale fuerte, dale –carcajeó con ganas–. Ay, el afrancesado, y pensar que te tomo como amigo... De no ser porque estás pagando la ronda mi venganza sería épica. Lo cierto es que me pregunto de dónde sería ese hombre; si tenía dinero como para darnos español no podía ser...

—Eso tiene mucho sentido... –corroboró Prusia aflojando el agarre de la llave asesina que le estaba haciendo al francés–. ¡Paga el dinero que debes, maldita sea!

—¡Que no tengo coño, que soy pobre! ¡Pobre! Si quieres te doy un adelanto... –y sacó la moneda que había conseguido tocando la guitarra–. O te canto una saeta.

—_Mon Dieu, s'il vous plait_, si me estás escuchando... ¡emborráchame! Y ya basta de saetas por hoy, que por culpa de la lengua esa descarada que tienes Prusia se ha llevado un buen guantazo –rio Francia sin poder evitarlo al recordarlo.

—¡Y cómo iba yo a saber que estaba casada! Le falta desparpajo del sur al prusiano... Has estado lento.

—Cierto... Él no era un gran enemigo, pero ¡la puta!, ella tenía muy mala leche...

—Parece que las mujeres no son tu punto fuerte –dedujo el rubio en un tono muy tranquilo mientras apuraba su vino blanco.

—En este país hay que saber un par de cosas básicas: intentar conseguir cosas gratis, piropear a las mozas, y salir por patas cuando sea necesario...

—¡Ja! Es cierto, yo soy así... te falta saber bailar, pero por lo demás has captado a la perfección mi espíritu –dijo España atacando una tapita de tortilla–. Cómo me gusta comer, madre mía...

En ese momento una voz algo afeminada los interrumpió.

—¿Qué tal chicos?¿Lo estáis pasando bien? –preguntó en tono tranquilo.

—Cómo no, este lugar siempre es agradable –dijo el francés en el más cortés de sus tonos.

—¡Claro que sí, señor! ¿Cómo se encuentra últimamente? Le veo animado –añadió España en tono animado invitando al recién llegado a sentarse, aunque éste rechazó la oferta.

—No hijo, que si me siento no me levanto. Lo cierto es que me apetecía tomar el aire porque últimamente no tengo oportunidad de salir mucho, y en mitad de mi paseo se me ocurrió que tal vez por el centro tendría oportunidad de escuchar algo de animada música así que me escapé discretamente... Si hubiera avisado me habrían reprendido, y a estas alturas de mi vida creo que no estoy ya para sermones...

—Una muy buena idea, sí señor. Quédese aquí que voy a pedirle un vino... ¡y no admito un no por respuesta! ¡Ala! ¡A sentarse!

España se levantó y se acercó hasta la barra, dejando a Francia y Prusia con el nuevo invitado y sus acompañantes.

—Qué chico éste, ya es difícil de manejar... –suspiró el hombre, tomando asiento con dificultad–. Intenta cuidármelo bien cuando no esté yo, por el amor de Dios, que es un inconsciente... –añadió poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Francia y mirándole con una mirada que sólo puede verse en los mortales.

—Por supuesto, le prometo que _yo _me encargaré de todo; usted sólo relájese y disfrute, que para eso está la vida –contestó el francés logrando obtener una satisfecha sonrisa del invitado.

—¡Un momento! Un momento, un momento... ¿qué significa eso de que tú te encargas? –preguntó Prusia de repente, al darse cuenta de quién era aquél hombre mayor tan pusilánime y feo–. ¿De qué habla, _Herr Karl_?

—¡Acá que estoy de vuelta! Tome jefe, su vino –extendió el español sacando también al paso una ración más de tapas–. ¿Qué ocurre?

—_Prusse_ está algo alerta por culpa del futuro; relájate hombre, todo ha quedado acordado ya –añadió Francia.

—Como me es imposible tener hijos –comenzó el invitado mirando a Prusia–, he testado para que cuando yo muera, que no parece que vaya a ser dentro de mucho, el trono de España no quede desprotegido. Los Borbones reinarán en España.

España pasó una mano por encima del hombro de su estropeado jefe, y le apretó fuerte. La otra mano del rey fue tomada con delicadeza por Francia. Pero Prusia... Prusia no estaba muy a gusto.

—No... No, no, no, no... Esto no me gusta nada. Nada de nada...

—¡Pero hombre! No es cuestión de que te guste o no –rió Francia–. Las cosas ocurren a veces aunque a uno no le hagan gracia –y levantó la mano para que el camarero le trajera otro vino con toda su elegancia.

—¡Claro que es cuestión de que me guste! Ya podéis ir sacándoos esa idea de la cabeza... _Herr Karl!_

—Lo siento hijo, es lo que está escrito...

—No grites –dijo España serio, poniéndose delante de su triste y envejecido rey.

—¿En serio? ¿Esto es en serio? –preguntó el albino, aún incrédulo.

España y Francia permanecieron en sus posiciones, serio el primero y con su tranquila sonrisa el segundo. El invitado miraba la escena con cierta tristeza, pero no dijo nada y permaneció tras España.

—Ya veo –añadió Prusia–. Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Me marcho.

—¡Prusia! ¡Espera! –gritó España.

Pero el prusiano se fue sin mirar atrás, y nada ni nadie pudieron detenerle.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

—¡Mira England! ¡Es el tesoro! ¡Mira qué de joyas!... ¡Soy rico!

—¿Perdona?

—Somos... ¡Somos ricos! La mitad para cada uno... ¡O mejor! ¡Llevémoslo completo para la reina!

—El rey, te he dicho que es rey... ¿Qué?

—Así verá que somos de noble y alto espíritu. ¿Verdad?

—...Por supuesto... Estoy orgulloso de ti.

_Lo dejo. Definitivamente, lo dejo. Esto no está bien remunerado_

_Y así fue como Inglaterra, tras ver cómo perdía todo su oro, se decidió a abandonar la piratería._

* * *

><p>Nota (04-09-2012): Cuando Inglaterra dice 'América' hace referencia a sus colonias en el Nuevo Continente, es decir, a Alfred, así como si un conquistador hubiese salido de allá y hubiese llegado y conquistado Inglaterra, no sería extraño que se refirieran a ella como 'Europa', porque son las colonias que tienen en tal continente (en vez de usar el nombre entero), no sé si me explico. Por el contrario, España tiene muchas colonias al otro lado del mar, así que ha de llamarlas por su nombre, y por tanto no resulta precedente tampoco llamar América a quien debe llamarse Nueva Inglaterra (si España dijese 'América' sería poco específico, no sabríamos de quien habla). Resultado: tolero que Inglaterra diga 'América' como referencia al rubio (y acaso Japón si saliera), pero como narradora o como otra persona me parece incorrecto, atribuyéndole el nombre Nueva Inglaterra que ha sido modificado en este capítulo.<p>

¡Sí! Le guste al mundo o no América Latina existe, así que aquí tuvo que aparecer (aunque de momento sólo como mención) México. Creo que hay gente que divide a México en México del Norte y México del Sur, pero yo lo dejé como sólo uno. Como no hay personajes oficiales tengo algunos problemas para decidirme, pero de todos modos si alguien quiere ilustrarme sobre Latin!Hetalia, yo agradecida quedo. Me encantaría hacer mención a algunos por lo menos, ¿no? ¡Todos son niños de Tony! (O casi) ¡Hay que abrazarlos!

Algo que he querido transmitir y que no entra en el rincón histórico porque ha sido una mera intención es el carácter de América; como le da todo un poco igual, es alegre y despreocupado. No se entera de que han cambiado de monarca, le da igual que los delfines sean mamíferos... Para él las cosas son como él dice, y listo. Hace lo que quiere, y punto. Sin intención de ofender a nadie, lo digo.

Vamos allá, el siglo XVII sigue transcurriendo y ya casi llegamos al fin, así que nos queda el siguiente...

** Rincón histórico:**

En 1603 Jacobo VI de Escocia asumió también el reinado de Inglaterra convirtiéndose en Jacobo I de Inglaterra, lo que unificó los dos reinos uniendo a los dos hermanos. Tuvo un hijo (Carlos I) que quiso gobernar también con ideas absolutistas, lo que provocó numerosos conflictos con el Parlamento, formado por los representantes de la nobleza terrateniente (los caballeros) y de la burguesía urbana (los cabezas redondas o gentry). Su debilidad de carácter lo llevó a delegar el gobierno a sus consejeros lo que finalmente terminó por provocar la guerra civil (1642-1648). Este periodo de guerra se superpone con los últimos años de la guerra de los treinta años, y es lo que provoca que Inglaterra tenga tantas heridas. Heridas que América cree ver pero que no está seguro de que están, pero están. Aun así Inglaterra tiene que parecer fuerte frente a América y por eso la procesión va por dentro, ocultando como buenamente puede todos sus dolores. En 1649 Carlos I, acusado de traición, fue ejecutado públicamente y tras la ejecución del rey se estableció el régimen republicano o Commonwealth. El Parlamento, dominado por los puritanos, ejerció el poder hasta que Cromwell lo disolvió y, con el título de Lord Protector, instauró una dictadura personal con el apoyo del ejército. Dos años después de la muerte de Cromwell (1658) se restauró la monarquía en la persona de Carlos II (1660-1685), heredero del rey decapitado, y es el rey del que habla Inglaterra, quien está en el poder ahora.

Se me hizo gracioso porque durante una época (desde el 65 hasta el 85), tanto el Rey de Inglaterra como el Rey de España eran Carlos II (de Inglaterra y España sucesivamente, no el mismo que es una locura de idea). Qué coincidencias descubre una culturizándose.

Raro es, hablando de Carlos II, que se dignara a escaparse de palacio para ir a tomar algo a un bar, con lo débil mental que era este hombre, aunque me pareció una actitud española. Pero segun voy añadiendo edad a la gente se me va haciendo digno de compasión así que he terminado por cogerle cariño. Me encanta como Prusia le trata educadamente a pesar de todo lo torpe que parece ser. En 1699 este señor testó a favor de Felipe de Anjou como futuro rey de España, lo que ocasionó la locura del próximo capítulo.

Por contar algo más sobre Carlos II, cuento que en un estudio forense realizado por la UCM (Universidad Complutense de Madrid) se llegó a averiguar que padeció Síndrome de Klinefelter con posible mosaicismo, una anomalía cromosómica que le causó esterilidad, debilidad muscular y un deficiente desarrollo mental. Este defecto genético se debió probablemente a la política matrimonial de los Austrias. Un pequeño apunte que me llamó la atención vaya. Pero qué feo era este hombre por Dios.

Crueldades aparte, un último apunte: resulta que llevo varios días buscando información sobre _dónde se encontró ta_l, o _dónde se inventó tal, en qué año fabricaron tal cosa_... Y resulta que, al igual que el catalejo, todo está en Holanda. Aparte del catalejo (aparecido entre el siglo XVI y el XVII, cuya invención es atribuida al holandés Hans Lippershey), también se inventó en Holanda el microscopio, el reloj de péndulo o el de bolsillo (estos dos últimos por el señor Huygens del que los dedicados a las ciencias habrán oído hablar). Supongo que es cosa de casualidad, pero después de haber roto con él me da una pena que no imagináis xD

Bah, Holanda es nuestro mejor amigo *convicción* aunque él no lo sabe.

Bueno, creo que ya he desvariado suficiente. Si creéis que me dejo algo o queréis añadir algo a todo este desvarío, me lo decís sin problema y yo añado, cambio, contesto o lo que sea menester. Si os ha gustado el capítulo también me lo podéis decir y yo agradecida ┏((＝￣(ｴ)￣=))┛ *un oso bailando*

Fusososososo~

Bou ┏((＝￣(ｴ)￣=))┛


	6. Chapter 6

¡Viva el parapara! ¡Viva la canción de Hong Kong! El parapara es lo máximo, hace a la cabeza a volar a mundos de colores y trae mucho randomness. Quien no lo practique, debe probarlo ¡ya! (aunque también he de añadir que la cancion de Islandia y no se queda corta...)

En fin, perdón, llevaba tiempo queriendo llegar hasta aquí, y al final me ha ocupado tanto espacio que he tenido que dividirlo en 2 partes. Aquí va la primera.

**Warning:** Capítulo largo...

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Los hechos históricos no me pertenecen. Creo que sólo me pertenecen los documentos de word en los que escribo la historia, y no estoy segura del todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

_¡A la guerra!_

_¡A la guerra, mis valientes!_

No hay nada que temer, pues es la razón en nuestro haber, y nuestro es el deber de hacérselo entender.

_¡Sin temor al dolor, haz que brille tu valor! ¡Allá ondea la bandera heredera de tu amor!_

¡Luchad!

_¡Luchad!_

¡La corona ha de ser nuestra, la sangre lo demuestra!

_Lo sabía, que no te gustaría, que incluso dolería, pero por mucho que lo intentes..._

Eres falsedad vestida de amnistía, detestable hipocresía que tolerar no debería porque amigo...

_...España será mía._

...España será mía.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_Tambores. Tambores de guerra. Dos enormes batallones se encontraban frente a frente avanzando decididos en direcciones opuestas. Todo era silencio solamente perturbado por el sonido de la música avanzando y haciéndose aparentemente cada vez más alta, a cada segundo más penetrante, más profunda, adentrándose en los corazones y en las venas de cada guerrero, soldado, caballero, haciéndoles hervir la sangre, haciendo vibrar su orgullo. _

_A un lado, sobre un imponente corcel, Austria. A su vera, de pie en el suelo y llevando en la mano las riendas de su propio caballo sobre el cual se encontraba sentado Sacro Imperio Romano, un decidido Prusia. Tras de sí, gran parte de su bélico poder. _

_Al otro lado, Francia y España. El francés se encontraba de pie frente a su caballo, aunque ni siquiera lo llevaba agarrado. El español, sin montura, esperaba serio con su hacha de guerra en mano. Y ciento cincuenta mil hombres detrás._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

—¿No salimos hoy? –preguntó sorprendido el italiano, mordiendo su tostada del desayuno.

—¿Eh? Nah, hoy mejor nos quedamos por acá, ¿te parece?

Romano frunció el ceño. Algo no marchaba bien, eso estaba cada día más claro. Ahora, ¿el qué? No era capaz de adivinarlo. Al principio, cuando España le había dicho que iban a mudarse temporalmente a otra casa, no le había parecido ni raro. En fin, a veces uno viaja de un sitio a otro de España sin más motivo, leñe, sólo por el gusto de no vivir siempre en el mismo lugar.

La casa nueva era pequeña en comparación con la anterior. Era una casona de pueblo, con tres pisos y suelos de madera que crujían un poco al pasar por encima, con una cocina de baldosas blancas en la que la luz de la mañana entraba alegrando los corazones. Pero algo raro había; por ejemplo, por las noches o cuando salía de casa, España cerraba la puerta con llave. ¡Con llave! ¡En un pueblo! ¡Por favor, esto es España! En España nunca se cerraban las puertas de los pueblos por el amor de Dios, siempre están abiertas, y en casa entra quien quiere, ¡si nos conocemos todos! ¿Por qué habría que cerrarlas?... Esto estaba empezando a volverse incómodo, y, además, cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema con su jefe, éste se las ingeniaba para cambiarlo alegremente, y el pobre Romano no se daba cuenta de que esto había ocurrido hasta por lo menos dos horas después.

—¿A ningún sitio?¿Pero no dijiste que iba a ser la feria?

—¡Es verdad! La feria... se me había olvidado. Lo cierto es que es en el pueblo de al lado y está a un ratito andando, pero... no sé.

—¿Qué no sabes? Haz el favor de dejar la cocina un puto momento y hazme caso de una vez, joder. ¿Qué pasa?

—... Nada. Nada, cielo, no te preocupes. ¿A qué viene ese mosqueo? –rio España dando media vuelta y apoyándose en la encimera.

—¡A que _tu sei cazzo di strano_! ¡Me prometiste ir a la puta feria! Y mira tú por dónde, de repente no te apetece, cuando antes estabas todo ilusionado –se enojó Romano.

—¡Pero si me apetece un montón ir a la feria! No seas bobo anda; lo que pasa es que tu jefe tiene mucho trabajo, y además ver cómo esta casa se cae a trozos me desmotiva un montón... –lloró el mayor apretando el puño a la altura de la cara.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la mayor prueba de que estás raro?

—¿Hn? –dudó España, que no atinaba a entender qué era lo que le pasaba a Romano.

—¡Que vas en manga larga! ¡Manga larga! Estoy empezando a dudar seriamente de que seas tú.

Se hizo un silencio. Romano mordió el último trozo de su tostada. España y él se miraron a los ojos. Entonces, España se echó a reír pero con ganas.

—¡Eso tiene mucho sentido, Roma! ¡Yo también dudaría de mí mismo! –se carcajeó viéndose cubierto hasta las muñecas–. Está bien, tú ganas. Arrea a vestirte que nos alcanzamos hasta la feria en cuanto estés presto, _Lazarillo_.

Romano sonrió y, mal que bien, se levantó de la silla de un salto. Decidió ignorar por el momento el extraño humor del imbécil de España, y salió a vestirse como alma que lleva el diablo. Una feria es una feria, al fin y al cabo.

España sonrió viendo a Romano desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta. Después suspiró, se dio media vuelta y continuó preparando la comida, que con suerte estaría reposada para la hora de la vuelta. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que en realidad no iba ni a probar el puchero que estaba haciendo, probablemente no le habría creído. ¡Oh, y cuán equivocado habría estado!

Estiró las mangas de su camisa, como en un gesto ya algo habitual. El calor era difícil de soportar, pero era mejor eso a dejar a la vista sus recientes heridas, a cada día más dolorosas.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_De repente, silencio. Los tambores cejaron y lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de la pesada tela de las banderas ondeando al viento. Sus miradas hicieron contacto, y durante un buen rato permanecieron así, los unos sumidos en los orbes de los otros._

—Vorwärts!_ –gritó súbitamente Prusia. Los guerreros alemanes comenzaron la carrera, en busca de la victoria para su honorable reino._

—En avant!_ –contestó sin dudarlo Francia movilizando a sus hombres._

_En un instante todo se convirtió en caos. Lo último que distinguió España fue a Prusia subirse a su caballo que ya galopaba en dirección a la batalla junto a Sacro Imperio, pero después se perdió entre la muchedumbre. Sin caballo, se decidió a echar a correr cuesta abajo donde los austriacos ya habían comenzado a batallar contra sus soldados, en su mayoría franceses. _

_Corrió cuanto pudo para colocarse junto a la infantería. Se agarró las costillas, y no le quedó más que refugiarse frustradamente en una trinchera, visto el estado en el que se encontraba. Se miró las piernas y comprobó que le estaban sangrando, tras lo cual maldijo para sí. Suspiró e intentó moverlas, pero le costaba terriblemente. En una guerra en la que parte de España estaba a favor de un bando y la otra parte a favor del otro su cuerpo estaba recibiendo la peor parte: sentía que en cualquier momento iba a dividirse por la mitad y se acabó._

_Sintió unas manos en sus piernas, y al abrir los ojos descubrió a un hombre vendando apuradamente sus heridas. _

—_Tiempo hace que estoy resuelto y nada hay en el mundo que pueda hacerme variar –le dijo–. Ya que Dios ciñó mis sienes con la Corona de España, la conservaré y la defenderé mientras me quede en las venas una gota de sangre; es un deber que me imponen mi conciencia, mi honor y el amor que a mis súbditos profeso._

_Sonrió de corazón; de acabarse España nada. Iba a dedicarle unas palabras de agradecimiento, pero entonces un caballo atravesó el lugar tan peligrosamente que España casi pierde la cabeza. Se levantó de un salto y con su gigantesca hacha de guerra en mano salió corriendo tras el caballo para después lanzar su arma con todas sus fuerzas: aunque no le dio al caballo, de a poco consiguió rebanarle un brazo al jinete que se volvió con una sonrisa descarada en la cara, lo que generó una propia en el mediterráneo guerrero. Maldito Prusia, la próxima vez no pensaba fallar._

_Súbitamente una flecha cruzó tan cerca de su mejilla que le hizo sangrar, lo que propició que voltease decidido a esquivar las siguientes. "_Hispania" _le había dicho una vez Imperio Romano "_Nunca te fíes de una única flecha: siempre hay más_". Giró y focalizó el origen del ataque hacia su persona, tras lo cual empezó a correr como un loco descerebrado a por su atacante, eliminando por el camino a cuantos soldados podía sólo con el fin de ayudar a Francia quien luchaba encarnizadamente contra un Austria que de momento permanecía a la defensiva. Se detuvo un momento a observarlos, y en su corazón se fue ahondando la negrura de ver luchar a un buen amigo y a un buen compañero de vida. Por suerte o por desgracia, su enemigo no le dio tregua para pensar en gilipolleces sentimentales y volvió a atacar. Corrió de nuevo cual niño sin mañana a por su rival, y no se lo pensó dos veces al llegar a esa especie de acantilado que éste estaba utilizando como trinchera: en cuanto llegó al borde, allá que saltó como si no existiera un futuro, a matar._

_Dejó caer su hacha, consiguiendo cortar el arma de su enemigo e incluso unas hebras de cabello antes de caer aparatosamente sobre el suelo de roca. En cuanto se levantó encontró frente a sí a una mujer dispuesta a acabar con él aún sin arma, decidida._

—_¿Quién diablos eres tú? –preguntó el español a la desconocida tan sorprendido que apenas podía conservar su guerrera furia. La mujer apretó los puños con fuerza, recogió su pelo con rapidez y, llena de rabia, no dudó en lanzarse a atacar._

—_¡Portugal! ¡Soy Portugal! ¡Vivo a tu lado desde hace siglos, joder! –espetó a golpe de puñetazos, de los que España se defendía con el mango de su arma._

—_¡Hostia! ¡Portugal!_

—_¡Sí, Portugal! ¡Firmamos un tratado en el que reconocías mi propia soberanía hace nada! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no me reconozcas nunca? ¡Te odio!_

—_¡Pero qué te he hecho yo para que te pongas así, mujer! ¿Tan mal te caigo?_

—_¡No es cuestión de caerme mal o no! Si te unes con Francia, mi reino quedará aún más aislado de toda Europa. ¡No pienso tolerarlo!_

_La lucha con Portugal se volvió surrealista. Era increíble lo enfadada que podía estar, y él sin haber notado su presencia en todos estos años. Bueno vale, tal vez en la guerra contra Portugal, pero, por lo demás, le había pasado completamente desapercibida._

_Por suerte vino Baviera a ayudar, de modo que España pudo escapar de aquella ira femenina para volver al frente. Y olvidarse de nuevo de que existe un país llamado Portugal._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

—¡Waaah! –gritó sorprendido Romano tras apartarse para dejar pasar a un carruaje de caballos–. ¡Qué de gente!

—¿Has visto? –sonrió contento el español colocándose el sombrero–. Toda esta gente está aquí a la fiesta, así que haz el favor de no alejarte mucho no vaya a ser que te me pierdas, ¿oyes? ¡Romano!

Pero Romano había visto pasar a una moza con una peineta que la hacía parecer una reina y había dejado de escuchar lo que decía España hacía un rato. Éste se acercó a él y tiró de su brazo para acercarlo de vuelta, lo que le costó varias quejas y un cierto puntapié, además de una alegre risa regalo de la moza.

—¡Pero bueno! Mucho tiene que valer el regalo que vas a comprarme para que yo no me enfade por esto, _mio caro cretino_ –se enfadó el italiano poniéndose en jarras.

—¡Pronto te deshaces tú de mí, diablillo! Haz el favor te tirar p'acá que no te pierda yo de vista.

Ambos se sumergieron entre la muchedumbre, y lo que al principio era agobiante luego se convirtió en acostumbrado gentío. Llegaron al escenario donde, no sin esfuerzo, el español consiguió convencer a su discípulo para salir a bailar un pasodoble. Una tremenda paz inundó su alma al descubrir que por lo menos una cosa Romano la había aprendido como Dios manda y era bailar, así que no pudo sentirse más feliz. Después, España llevó a Romano a una caseta de tiro en la que había varias escopetas y difíciles blancos a los que acertar. Claro que los premios eran a todas luces seductores y eso era innegable.

—Venga, veamos de qué ha servido practicar –retó alegre al italiano.

Romano tomó la escopeta y se puso en posición de tiro, concentrado. Rara era la vez en que su jefe le dejaba disparar y más en público, pero mira tú, para una vez que la rareza le beneficiaba a él no pensaba abrir la boca. Fueron tres disparos limpios, pero sólo consiguió rozar uno de los palillos que actuaba como blanco, lo que hizo que frustrado casi tirase la escopeta al suelo. España pagó una nueva ronda dispuesto a dejarle jugar otra vez al chiquillo, que tomó de nuevo el arma y volvió más concentrado que nunca. Sintió de repente cómo le rodeaban unos brazos y comprobó que era el español, que se había colocado detrás suyo y posando las manos sobre las suyas le estaba ayudando a apuntar. Sonrió y, decidido, disparó certeramente tres veces.

—¿Has visto? ¡Menuda joya que te has ganado, zagal!

España tomó el premio que el feriante le tendió justamente, con las quejas de Romano a espaldas reclamando que era suyo y sólo suyo y que no se le ocurriera por nada en el mundo quedarse el regalo porque se iba a enterar de lo que valía un puto peine.

—¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo, maldita sea! ¡España! ¡Es mío!

—Pero bueno señorito, yo juraría haberte enseñado modales –rio el jefe levantando la mano para que el italiano no pudiera alcanzar el premio y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—¡Ni modales ni modalos! ¡Dámelo! ¡Lo he ganado con la escopeta!¡Yo!

—¡Pero Romano! ¡No me puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por esto! –siguió de chanza España–. Te lo daré a cambio de un beso.

España puso la mejilla bien cerca de Romano para que éste tuviera que hacer el menor esfuerzo posible y cerró los ojos esperando el momento de felicidad suprema. Romano se enfadó. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo enojadísimo. ¡Aquello era totalmente injusto! ¡Era su premio! ¿Por qué diablos tenía que besarle así ahora porque a él se le antojaba? ¿Es que acaso aquel estúpido no entendía la vergüenza que le daba? ¡Joder!

De hecho, Romano no era capaz de controlar lo mucho que se estaba enfadando. Era como la leche cuando hierve, que comienza a subir por la cacerola y se termina desbordando dejando un olor terrible. _¿Pues sabes una cosa? Te va a besar quien yo te diga._

—¡Con tu pan te lo comas! –gritó hecho una furia, para después darse media vuelta y perderse entre la muchedumbre en un acto de rabia, sin saber lo mucho que iba a arrepentirse de ese gesto en un futuro.

España estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo, pero le fue imposible. Se le abrió la herida del brazo derecho, comenzando a manchar lentamente los vendajes, y posteriormente la camisa. Maldijo sobre cuanto se le ocurrió por tener que ponerse la chaqueta en tan caluroso día, pero no le quedó más remedio a fin de ocultar su daño.

Y, de repente, todos estos asuntos se volvieron tan triviales que le daban vergüenza. Allá, a lo lejos, fue capaz de divisar por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a quienes llevaba evitando las últimas semanas escondido en su maltrecha casona de pueblo.

_La sensación de ver a alguien que no deseas ver por nada del mundo. La sensación de que ese alguien te ha visto. La sensación de que ese alguien ha visto que le has visto. La sensación de que, además, ese alguien viene hacia ti. _

Se sumergió con suma torpeza y total premura entre el gentío, tropezando varias veces y cayendo incluso en una, pero nada importaba, ningún dolor era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle desistir en la búsqueda de su italiano. _Ojalá hubiera sido más sensato _pensó tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrante. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en casa, como pensó en un principio que debió hacer. Apretó en la mano el regalo del puesto de tiro y, con decisión, salió a buscar al niño de sus ojos. Cuando se trataba de Romano, rendirse no era algo como una opción.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_Se agarró Sacro Imperio Romano el brazo herido, con una ligera mueca de dolor. La frustración le poseía completamente, ante lo que para él eran muestras de su cada vez más patente decadencia. La echó, empero, a un lado para preocuparse por quien se había interpuesto en el golpe que le había sido lanzado, gracias a quien la herida no se había convertido en mortal. Lo escandaloso de la herida de su defensor le hizo preocuparse terriblemente, pues sangraba de la cara en un corte diagonal. Sin embargo, él, con una sonrisa de lado, no hizo más que sacudirse la tierra de los hombros y limitarse a decir:_

—Keine Sorge!_ No es tan fácil acabar con el divino Prusia._

_Pero la ocasión no pintaba tan propicia como el humor del prusiano, puesto que los austracistas estaban cada vez más arrinconados. La evidente superioridad en número de los borbónicos había hecho huella patente en las filas germánicas: la victoria comenzaba a ser palpable para los primeros._

—_¡Rendíos! –gritó Francia a las filas enemigas, deteniendo a sus soldados–. No seáis obstinados, el fin de esta contienda es evidente... No propiciemos más muerte –acotó sensatamente._

—_...Lo lamento, la rendición no es una opción –contestó Austria con cierta pesadumbre, viendo alejarse su objetivo poco a poco._

—_¡Por favor! –rogó de repente España, que no había hecho más que dar vueltas en toda aquella maraña de batalla luchando con el único motivo de no morir. Defendía a los borbónicos, sí, pero no deseaba tampoco herir a los austracistas. Defender a soldados de ambos bandos. Matar a soldados de ambos bandos. Sentía cómo se ahogaba a cada segundo, y su corazón duramente podría continuar con todo aquello–. ¡Por favor, detened esto ya! No quiero ver cómo os herís entre vosotros, no puedo soportarlo más... ¡Austria! Si esto sigue..._

_Pero esa frase quedó suspendida en el aire para siempre, so causa de una interrupción tan épica como oportuna._

—What would ya do?_ –rio una conocida voz a sus espaldas. España abrió mucho los ojos, con una sorpresa tan magna que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae._

—_¡TÚ! –gritó casi con más indignación que rabia–. ¡Inglaterra!_

—_Tcht, Reino de Gran Bretaña, si te permites el lujo –sonrió maquiavélicamente el aludido, clavando en el suelo el asta con su nueva bandera ondeando orgullosa al viento._

—_¿Quién diablos te crees que eres tú para meter aquí tus jodidas narices? –espetó enfadado el español, apuntando violentamente hacia él su arma._

_El inglés se inclinó hacia delante, ladeó la cabeza y puso una mano detrás de su oído, pretendiendo que no había oído nada desde lo alto de la colina en la que se encontraba. Esto sólo consiguió que la sangre del moreno comenzase a hervir malamente, haciéndole perder la razón._

_Sin un ápice de cordura y con poderoso rencor, España se lanzó colina arriba a la carrera armado sólo con su hacha, en busca de Inglaterra. Éste rio como si realmente disfrutara de un buen chiste, hasta que finalmente se calmó y extendió ambos brazos tras los cuales aparecieron varias filas de lo que debían ser al menos cuarenta mil soldados. La soberbia emanaba de sus ojos como agua del manantial más caudaloso, y su sonrisa parecía totalmente indeleble cayese el tipo de agua que cayese. España se detuvo un momento en su carrera, observando con pasmo el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Moviendo sólo los globos oculares intentó captar las dimensiones del ejército inglés, pero semejante hazaña era casi impracticable; Inglaterra parecía invencible. _

_Pero, qué diablos, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba él, ¿no?: un estímulo. Una razón para luchar. Levantó la mirada y sonrió a su conocido enemigo con picardía. De todas las cosas de las que podría tildársele en este mundo, cobarde iba a ser la última. Al grito de _¡Santiago y cierra, España!_ retomó su ofensiva carrera contra los anglosajones._

—Go forward! _–ordenó el rubio a sus tropas con decisión, al tiempo que apuntaba con su espada hacia adelante. Era gracioso: desde allá arriba de la colina, todos los que estaban abajo parecían caberle en la palma de la mano._

_El problema resultó ser que desde lo alto de la colina no sólo descendía infantería sino que empezaron a descender al mismo tiempo las tropas de caballería, lo que convertía aquella afrenta en un suicidio para el español. Por suerte, su vecino y amigo estuvo rápido de reflejos._

—_¡¿A qué esperáis? ¡Formad! –bramó Francia con preocupación–. ¡Dividíos! ¡Haced frente a Inglaterra! ¡Y proteged a _L'Espagne_, por el amor de Dios!_

_La mitad de las tropas francesas comenzaron a moverse y a reorganizarse en nuevas filas que se lanzaron con presteza colina arriba, pero hubo alguien que no dudó de aprovecharse de esta nueva situación._

—_¡Ahora! ¡Soldados, aprovechad los huecos, no tengáis piedad! ¡Aprovechad la confusión francesa para desmoronar su monarquía pretenciosa! –vociferó un decidido Prusia movilizando a los suyos._

_A España le costó un dolor inconmensurable y muchísimo esfuerzo llegar hasta lo alto de la colina: fue arrollado por un caballo y un disparo le rozó el hombro izquierdo, sumándose a los numerosos cortes por el choque inevitable contra las armas de los ingleses. Pero, finalmente, lo consiguió. Decidido, dio tres zancadas más y de un salto prodigioso se abalanzó sobre Inglaterra._

—_¡Como yo me muera ten por seguro que te arrastro conmigo al infierno, desgraciado! –gritó en mitad de su épico salto._

—_¡Ja! Eso lo comprobaremos enseguida –ironizó el inglés preparándose para el combate._

_Sus armas chocaron, y por culpa de la todopoderosa inercia traída a cuento con el salto del español, ambos individuos cayeron al suelo y rodaron unos metros. Las armas se habían quedado cerca pero lejos del alcance de la mano por lo que ninguno de los dos dudó en comenzar una pelea a puñetazo limpio, por causa de los cuales Inglaterra recibió un buen derechazo en las costillas y España una brutal patada en la pierna izquierda. _

_Agarrándose del cuello el uno al otro estuvieron intentando matar al rival de asfixia, pero las fuerzas de España no eran las de antaño y los brazos de Inglaterra encontraron un duro rival en el cuello del español. Rodaron sobre la hierba durante un rato, hasta que un francés retiró a Inglaterra de encima de España a golpe de patada. Este último sonrió, reconociendo en él a quien había tenido a bien antes curarle las heridas de las piernas. _

_Por supuesto no hubo tiempo para descansos, porque Inglaterra volvía y esta vez armado, así que no le quedó más remedio que prepararse para la batalla, dando rienda suelta a lo que parecía la segunda ronda de aquella bélica contienda._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

—¡Romano! Cariño, por fin te encuentro –jadeó el español, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

—Déjame.

—Romano, mírame.

—¡No quiero! Si vas a volver a vacilarme paso de tu estúpida jeta.

—Roma –dijo de repente el español en un tono de voz muy serio y muy profundo, haciendo que el italiano se asustase mucho–. Ven aquí.

Romano comenzó a andar despacito y con miedo hacia donde estaba el español, esperando la peor de las broncas, que además iba a caerle sin motivo alguno. Contadas eran las veces en las que lo había visto tan serio, y nunca habían traído nada bueno. Tal vez si se negaba a escuchar la realidad desaparecería.

En cuanto estuvo cerca, España le agarró fuertemente de los hombros.

—Romano, escúchame. Mírame a los ojos... Por favor –añadió al ver que el italiano no hacía caso de su petición–. Eso es, gracias. Romano, vas a hacerme un favor. Voy a darte una orden y quiero que la cumplas.

Romano estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, casi más por culpa de la incomprensión que por la del miedo. Lo sabía, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, y el mero hecho de no saber qué era lo que ocurría o dónde ocurría o por qué ocurría le estaba matando porque, para él, ver cómo su amo se iba consumiendo lentamente era tan doloroso que se sentía sangrar por dentro.

—Lo primero que vas a hacer es coger esto y guardarlo –continuó el español poniéndole en la mano el premio que habían ganado a media mañana y cerrando el puño de Romano dentro del suyo. Romano se dejó caer sentado en un banco, pues las fuerzas le estaban abandonando por momentos. España tiró de las manos del italiano para volver a ponerlo de pie, y de nuevo le agarró por los hombros–. Y lo segundo que te pido es... Roma, corre.

—¡¿Qué?

—En cuanto te suelte, tienes que dar media vuelta y echar a correr tan rápido como te lo permitan tus piernas, sin mirar atrás. ¿Me oyes?

Quería replicar. De verdad. Quería quejarse y negarse, obligarle a estar juntos hasta el final. Quería permanecer junto a España, preguntarle por qué no le había contado nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pegarle patadas, puñetazos, arañarle la cara. Pero, sin saber por qué, sólo asintió efusivamente al borde de las lágrimas apretando fuertemente el regalo entre sus manos.

España vio a Romano desaparecer. Deseaba haberle besado, pero eso sólo habría complicado más la despedida. Después, con parsimonia, se levantó y se entregó de su propio pie a los austracistas que habían estado rastreándole. Se supone que ambos bandos buscaban su bien, el de España, su país. Y, a pesar de todo, aquello le estaba matando.

Así se la pasó, de un bando a otro, hasta el momento de la gran batalla en la cual lucharía a la vera de Francia y Baviera.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_Romano corrió, corrió como no había corrido en la vida. Sus pies parecían volar sobre el suelo, aunque lo que él sentía era por el contrario el abrumador y poderoso contacto contra la roca. Tenía que huir, si el mismo España se lo había pedido era que algo terrible podía pasarle. _

_Se detuvo en seco con ese pensamiento._

_Tal vez no. Tal vez... tal vez al que le iba a ocurrir algo terrible era a España, y no quería que él lo viese. El abuelo Roma siempre lo hacía: estaba siempre contento, era siempre tan bueno con él y con Veneciano, nunca tenía malas palabras. Siempre reía, y cuando venía algo malo les mandaba esconderse y ser fuertes, pero nunca se dejaba ver. España se parecía tanto al abuelo Roma..._

_Tragó saliva, y abrió mucho los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mucho más fluidamente, y notó como su torso se contraía sin poder evitarlo. Sí, se parecían mucho. Muchísimo. Y era darse cuenta de eso lo que le permitió identificar la sensación que inundaba su cuerpo: era la misma sensación que tuvo el día en que el abuelo Roma desapareció._

_Aflojó un poco su puño. Desenvolvió el regalo que habían ganado. Era un pequeño rosario de cuentas de cristal verde, no muy bueno pero algo bonito. Se lo puso con cuidado. Entonces, aterrado y armado de valor, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, aún con más fuerza que antes._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

España levantó el cuello, orgulloso, soberbio. Cincuenta hombres le apuntaban con largas lanzas, espadas, e incluso alguno con un hacha como la suya, que se encontraba ahora en poder de Inglaterra. Éste, con ella, apuntaba a Francia.

—Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo –dijo con sencillez y socarronería, mirando al francés a los ojos.

Francia hizo un mohín de disgusto pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, él ahora estaba luchando por el bien de España, y aunque tenía fuerzas y ejército suficientes para hacer frente a sus rivales (y principalmente al señorito Gran Bretaña) el español estaba acorralado, lo que se traducía en que cualquier movimiento por su parte se transformaría en una dolorosa agresión para el moreno, que estaba en sus límites.

—¿Un acuerdo? –preguntó irónico el español–. Así que ahora solucionaremos esto con palabras, ¡bravo! Gracias por el civismo, Austria –terminó inclinando la cabeza convencido que la idea de resolver los conflictos por las buenas no podía haber sido de otra persona. Éste bajó la mirada, sin perder en ello ni un gramo de su porte.

—¿Quieres más gresca? –amenazó Inglaterra ladeando la cabeza y abriendo mucho los ojos. A veces parecía un demente, un demente peligroso.

—Por favor, silencio –interrumpió el francés–. Habla.

Inglaterra extendió la mano y le fue cedido algo similar a un pergamino, que desdobló y leyó con displicencia:

—Está bien, por medio de este tratado de paz los defensores del gobierno imperial reconocerán al candidato francés como Rey de España, a cambio de lo cual serán concedidas las siguientes localidades y beneficios: lo primero y más importante es que se ha de mantener la condición y promesa de no poder reunirse nunca las coronas de España y Francia en una misma persona y no enajenar parte alguna de los territorios españoles. Queda prohibido, pues, que os caséis, y el intento de saltarse esta norma llevará a una nueva guerra de la que os prometo os arrepentiríais durante el resto de vuestras vidas. Hasta ahí todo claro, ¿no? Bien, seguimos entonces: el Reino de Gran Bretaña, servidor, recibirá Menorca y Gibraltar por parte de España, además de Nueva Escocia, la bahía de Hudson y la isla de Terranova por parte de Francia. Recibirá la isla de San Cristóbal en el Mar Caribe, así como el asiento de negros y el navío de permiso. A la Casa de Saboya, Francia le devolverá Saboya y Niza, mientras que España le entregará Sicilia. Brandeburgo, hermano de Prusia,a recibirá Güeldres del Norte cedido por los españoles y la "barrera" de Neuchâtel por los franceses, además de transformar su territorio junto con la Prusia oriental en el Reino de Prusia de quien Federico Guillermo I será el primer rey. Las Provincias Unidas recibirán la "barrera flamenca" cedida por España, quien también deberá devolver la Colonia del Sacramento a Portugal. Austria recibirá el Milanesado, Flandes y Cerdeña.

—¿Ya? –preguntó Francia con los labios contraídos. Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero parecía que ceder era la única opción posible. España se dignó a mirar a Inglaterra que era quien leía, pensando que, por otra parte, no todo parecía estar perdido.

—Además –interrumpió el inglés no sin satisfacción–, Francia reconocerá la sucesión protestante en Inglaterra y se comprometerá a no apoyar a los pretendientes Estuardo. También se comprometerá a demoler las fortificaciones de Dunquerque y a cegar su puerto, y obtendrá definitivamente el principado de Orange en Provenza. Y España...

España miró a Inglaterra a los ojos con desprecio, y éste hizo lo propio. El rubio ni siquiera leía ya el papel, hablaba como si supiese de memoria cuanto en él estaba escrito. Tomó aire, y disfrutó unos segundos más de la, ¡ay! ignorante mirada del español.

—... España cederá Nápoles, o si se prefiere llamarlo de otro modo, Italia del Sur –sonrió.

* * *

><p>¡Sí! ¡Se acaba aquí!<p>

He tenido que cortarlo aquí porque la otra parte ocupa casi otro tanto del espacio, así que de momento hasta aquí. ¡Pero! ¡Por fin ha ocurrido algo!

El capítulo anterior ha sido polémico... ha traído emociones y conversaciones interesantes. Siento no haber podido contestar llegado un día, pero esque estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo. Como sea, intentaré hacer algo con lo de América. Además, últimamente mucha gente me pasa información histórica, lo que os hace geniales y hace que además yo me vuelva toda culta en esto de la historia; es emocionante. Cuando te das cuenta de que algo no ha pasado hasta dos siglos después de lo que escribiste y tienes que arreglarlo, o cuando de repente encuentro alguna información importante de parte de Himaruya y ¡ala! A cambiarlo todo xD. Es como la ley del ficker: puedes releer la historia las veces que sea, que en cuanto la publiques y vayas a mirar qué tal ha quedado, ahí, mayúsculo, está un error que antes no estaba y que ha salido sólo porque ahora la obra es pública (también aplicable a los mails importantes). No se a vosotros, pero a mí me han pasado todas.

Esta vez el rincón histórico no es tan amplio, pero vamos a analizarlo:

**Rincón histórico: **

Guerra de sucesión española (1700-1713):

En esta guerra parte de España estaba a favor del candidato francés (Felipe D'Anjou) y la otra a favor del austriaco (Archiduque Carlos), pero le he puesto en la batalla con Francia porque, bueno, es con quien acaba y demás. Aun así no quiero que nadie crea que los austracistas son los malos, simplemente son un bando como los borbónicos. Ambos son parte de España así que ambos buscan su bien, sólo que no se entienden (como suele pasar en la guerra) y lleva a una guerra civil importante. Mi opinión personal es que nos hubiera ido mejor si hubiese ganado Carlos, pero eso es una opinión xD. En fin.

Por parte de Austria estuvieron: España fiel al archiduque Carlos, Austria, el Reino de Gran Bretaña, Sacro Imperio Romano, Prusia, Provincias Unidas, Saboya y Portugal. Por parte de Francia, en cambio: España fiel a Felipe V, Francia y Baviera.

Hay una cita textual de Felipe V de España (antiguo Felipe D'Anjou). Supongo que la habréis deducido pero por si acaso la escribo: "_Tiempo hace que estoy resuelto y nada hay en el mundo que pueda hacerme variar. Ya que Dios ciñó mis sienes con la Corona de España, la conservaré y la defenderé mientras me quede en las venas una gota de sangre; es un deber que me imponen mi conciencia, mi honor y el amor que a mis súbditos profeso._"

La guerra terminó con el Tratado de Utrecht, que os juro que creo que lo he escrito prácticamente entero. En fin, ahí quedaba leído en palabras de Inglaterra. He hecho algo de magnificación con Romano, pero así la historia tendrá más jugo...

Más cosas al margen de la guerra de sucesión...

_¡Santiago y cierra, España!_ es una tradición cultural española basada en un grito de guerra y autoafirmación pronunciado por las tropas españolas de la Reconquista, y las españolas del Imperio y de época moderna antes de cada carga en ofensiva. La primera vez que se utilizó fue en la batalla de Las Navas de Tolosa, por el rey Alfonso VIII de Castilla, Pedro II de Aragón y Sancho VII de Navarra, y posteriormente fue utilizado en cada ocasión que se enfrentaban tropas españolas cristianas contra musulmanas. El significado de la frase es, por una parte, invocar al apóstol Santiago, patrón de España, y por otro, la orden militar cierra, que en términos militares significa trabar combate, embestir o acometer. El vocativo España, al final, hace referencia al destinatario de la frase: las tropas españolas. Una vez acabada la Reconquista, la frase no dejó de utilizarse, especialmente por las brigadas de caballería española, en cuyo himno está incluida la expresión que nos trata, como cierre del mismo. Sin la coma se convierte en una frase que resulta ser una crítica o una cita peyorativa contra el conservadurismo de finales de siglo XIX, la negación a la modernidad, etc... ¡Quién iba a decirnos que una sola frase tenía tanta historia detrás!

¡Portugal! ¡Ha aparecido Portugal! La he tomado como una mujer, por que he visto varios diseños de Himaruya para Portugal y era un personaje femenino, pero ha sido bastante aleatorio. Creo que Portugal es el Canada de España xD Pasa tan desapercibido... y eso que está ahí pegado. Pues casi nunca me acuerdo de que está. También he metido a Baviera más activo, porque se me ha cruzado la vena, sin más. He mencionado a Brandemburgo porque creo que Himaruya lo ha citado alguna vez como hermano de Prusia y Alemania, así que lo he dejado un poco al aire.

Y ha vuelto a aparecer Sacro Imperio Romano. Os juro que le tengo un cariño inimaginable, y me encanta la relación que mantiene con Prusia. Obviamente algo ha pasado entre ellos dos, pero de momento no sabemos qué, ¿no? El tiempo dirá...

El Reino de Gran Bretaña (1707 a 1801) fue creado a partir de la unión de las coronas de Escocia e Inglaterra, bajo el Acta de Unión de 1707 (Union Act, 1707), que había sido engendrado a fin de alcanzar un Estado único en la isla de Gran Bretaña.

Detallito: cuando España llama _Lazarillo_ a Romano está haciendo una referencia al Lazarillo de Tormes, una obra muy famosa de la picaresca española, de autorr anónimo (por si a alguien le interesa buscar)

*·*·*

Una mala noticia es que viene una época terrible en la que no sé si voy a tener tiempo para escribir, así que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar (esto es fatal también porque una tiene ideas para nuevos fics que se quedan en las puntas de los dedos deseando salir). Procuraré que no se alargue mucho, pero si lo hace no me odiéis a mí, sino a los profesores .-.

Ojala sean profesores benevolentes .-. *cabeza abajo*

Muchas gracias por leer (a pesar de lo mucho que me alargo contando tanta cosa),

Bou


	7. Chapter 7

La música de Disney (marca registrada, por si alguien escucha) es cuanto menos inspiradora, hay mucha batalla en esas películas. La mitad de este capítulo lo he hecho con la canción de los Bárbaros de Pocahontas, lo juro. Y mira que Pocahontas 2 fue un disgusto de película. Infancia rota. Ò_Ó**  
><strong>

Random: hoy me caí y me hice un raspón en la rodilla. ;-; Ya lo dije.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de Hetalia: Axis Powers son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, el autor más generoso del mundo con su fanservice. Seamos buenos nosotros con su fandom.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<br>**

—... España cederá Nápoles, o si se prefiere llamarlo de otro modo, Italia del Sur –sonrió. Francia abrió mucho los ojos, tornándose su faz en la viva expresión de la angustia.

—... ¿Qué? –preguntó como en trance el español.

—¿Que acaso no me escuchas? Cederás a Italia Romano o no hay trato –reiteró paladinamente Inglaterra con la más diabólica de sus sonrisas.

Se sumió de repente todo en algo que parecía un silencio sepulcral, aunque no porque no hubiera sonidos de fondo. El aire era denso y pesaba en los pulmones, y todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a España, que de rodillas miraba ahora al suelo. Lenta y sombríamente, fue levantando la testa para dirigir la mirada directamente a Inglaterra. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, el inglés le lanzó un beso, lo que trajo la más violenta consecuencia:

—¡No lo hagas! –gritó de repente Austria, quien a base de tanto tiempo juntos auguraba lo que iba a ocurrir.

España saltó desde donde se encontraba en dirección al inglés, haciendo que la pesadez y lentitud de movimiento con la que se conducía anteriormente pareciera un espejismo. Parecía haber olvidado la presencia de las lanzas y espadas que le apuntaban e incluso de las pocas armas de fuego que le amenazaban, algunas de las cuales llegaron hasta a dispararle; nada de esto hizo que el conquistador se detuviera en su intento de avanzar contra la marea de dolor para alcanzar al inglés.

Nada. Nada era el suficiente dolor, nada le podría hacer sufrir tanto: ni el acero de las lanzas, ni el de las espadas, ni el plomo y ardor de las balas. Nada tanto como perder a Romano. ¡Su niño! La persona que llevaba todo este tiempo a su lado. Una mano con afiladas uñas y de gélido tacto le estaba apretando a matar el corazón, y sentía que a la sangre se le hacía cada vez más difícil correr por sus venas. Gritaba con todo lo que tenía en el cuerpo, un grito de dolor y rabia que salía desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, tan puro que ni era capaz de articularlo en forma de palabra.

—_Espagne! _

Francia intentó avanzar hacia su amigo para detener la locura suicida a la que se estaba enfrentando, pero Inglaterra le retuvo en el sitio amenazándole con el arma del español. España se veía casi tan grande y fuerte como hace un siglo, pero enfrentarse a la muerte de ese modo era una completa locura. Frustrado y desesperado, Francia firmó con pesar el tratado de paz, sintiéndose herido en cada trazo que dibujaba la pluma.

En un último paso, España llegó hasta Inglaterra. La sangre de sus numerosos cortes salpicó al levantar éste el brazo a los soldados de la primera fila, lo que provocó desconcentración y un pequeño caos entre los guerreros.

—¡Estúpidos! –gritó Inglaterra fuera de sí.

La mano de España le alcanzó y le agarró de los pelos, haciendo que el inglés perdiera el sombrero. Con fuerza tiró de él y lo puso frente contra frente de un golpe, aunque esto no consiguió que el inglés perdiera su sonrisa.

—¡Eres un monstruo! –bramó enfadado, apretando mucho los dientes y golpeando repetidamente a Inglaterra con la frente –. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Dios? ¡Cómete tu santa potestad! ¡No pienso darte a Romano! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Y me casaré con Francia si yo quiero, válgame el cielo! ¡¿Por qué me censuras así? ¿¡Po-...!

Se oyó el sonido de un disparo y seguidamente se vio a España caer al suelo con la mano en la cara. El español había estado golpeando a Inglaterra, llegando a darle un cabezazo en la nariz incluso, lo que había terminado de hacer enfadar al rubio quien no dudó en soltar el hacha de España para sacar su atesorada pistola y sin contenerse meterle un tiro que le acertó en el ojo. El español había caído primero de rodillas, deslizándose su mano por la cara y el torso de Inglaterra sin apenas fuerzas, sin comprender qué había ocurrido hasta que llegó al suelo donde el dolor le hizo retorcerse y gritar perdiendo prácticamente la cordura y la noción de la realidad.

—_Espagne!_

—¡España!

Francia y Austria se adelantaron con angustia, queriendo alcanzar al herido sin importar lo que pudiera ocurrir después. El primero se agachó a por el hacha del español que Inglaterra había dejado caer y armado con ella trató de avanzar, mientras que Austria descendió de su caballo e intentó hacerse un hueco entre las filas de soldados. Corrieron con cuanta agilidad les era permitida en su estado, mientras que el inglés se llevó la mano a la nariz para limpiarse la tanto la sangre que de ella brotaba como la que le había salpicado, sonriéndose a la vista del caos desatado y de los innecesarios y miserables sentimientos de unión y amistad que hacían débiles a los países. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa súbitamente desapareció y los que antes acudían en ayuda de España detuvieron en seco su carrera al ver lo que, inesperadamente, aconteció.

Corriendo, con toda su alma, con todas sus fuerzas, con un rosario de cuentas de cristal verde apareció desde el sur tan rápido como el viento un joven desarmado que no dudó en adentrarse en todo aquel amasijo de guerreros, lanzas y espadas. Corría con una expresión de verdadero terror en su rostro, y por los desgarros y manchas de sangre que había en la parte de las rodillas de sus pantalones podía deducirse que había caído varias veces a en el trayecto de lo que parecía haber sido una larga carrera. Atravesó descalzo como iba un largo paseo custodiado por soldados que no fueron capaces de reaccionar ante el pasmo, logrando llegar hasta el epicentro de la batalla donde, sin dudarlo y frente al asombro de todos, se abalanzó sobre España.

Le estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos e intentó alzar su cuerpo del suelo. España era muy pesado y tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para incorporarlo, pero finalmente consiguió que por lo menos su tronco estuviera reclinado.

—¿...Roma?¿Eres tú?

—¡Pues claro que soy yo, maldita sea! –gritó entre lágrimas Romano.

—¿Qué haces...?¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó poniéndole una mano en la cara, que se le manchó de sangre. Parecía haber recuperado un poco la noción de la realidad, porque inmediatamente después soltó una debilitada risa–. ¿Tanto te mandé correr que has dado ya la vuelta entera al mundo?

—¡Deja de reírte siempre!¿¡No ves que no es momento!

La mirada de España se puso en blanco y su cabeza cayó lentamente hacia atrás.

—¡Oye! ¡España! ¡España! ¡Despierta! ¡España, idiota! Despierta, por favor... Daría las vueltas que haga falta al puto mundo imbécil, pero nunca puedo hacer nada porque tú nunca me cuentas nada de lo que pasa –lloró, desesperado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas levantar la cabeza de su jefe, dándole palmadas en la cara, tirándole de la ropa. Ojalá correr solucionara todos los problemas de España. De este modo, él podría correr hasta que se le gastaran las piernas para poder devolverle al español siquiera una milésima parte de lo que éste había hecho por él.

España volvió en sí y miró a Romano, a quien besó en la frente con ternura. Dirigió la mirada de su único ojo a Inglaterra, pero en cuanto lo encontró, su mente entró en un estado de ansiedad y descontrol tal que todo lo demás se volvió invisible para él. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie y los soldados volvieron a empuñar y apuntar sus armas, convirtiendo la ruta hasta Inglaterra inaccesible. Aun así, el español, incapaz de comprender el imposible, siguió intentándolo como una bestia.

—¡No lo hagas, España! –gritó Francia con las manos en la cara.

—_Hör auf! Bitte, Spanien! Genug!_ –bramó Prusia, de pie delante de su caballo.

Pero, sumido como estaba en su propio mundo de desesperación y oscuridad, ninguna de estas palabras logró alcanzar al español.

—¡PARA!

España se detuvo en seco. Se encontró a sí mismo de pie, con la ropa ajada como si se tratase de un fantasma del pasado, de algún general enloquecido. Miró a su alrededor, intentando focalizar como podía a las personas que lo que quedaba de sus ojos distinguían. Y, allá, agarrado a su pierna, encontró a Romano, dueño de la voz que le había hecho reaccionar.

Se agachó con dificultad, y tomó a su niño como buenamente pudo.

—Escúchame Roma; te prometo que nada ni nadie te podrá separar de mí, y te juro por Dios que jamás en la vida me permitiré que nada te ocurra.

—¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! ¡Eres un egoísta! –gritó Romano mirándolo en su lamentable estado–. ¡¿De qué me sirve...? –pero su voz quedó ahogada en llanto.

—¿...Romano?

—¡De qué me sirve que te mueras! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo porque yo no lo entiendo, joder! Yo sólo... yo sólo quiero que seamos felices, maldita sea... Levantarme, insultarte, comer, ir al campo a trabajar, dormir la siesta...

—... Romano...

—¡Pero! Si me tengo que ir... ¡volveré! ¡Volveré, lo prometo! –espetó el italiano quien, a pesar de sus lágrimas, trataba de mantenerse firme–. ¡Si tú luchas y yo lucho, en el futuro todo volverá a ser como antes! Si luchas para que estemos juntos y terminas muerto nada tendrá sentido maldita sea...

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Cuándo...?¿Cuándo Romano se había hecho tan mayor y tan sabio como para poder darle esas lecciones? El orgullo que ahora le inundaba el cuerpo no era el mismo que antes; era un orgullo pleno y satisfactorio, que le hacía inmensamente feliz. Miró a Austria, quien le devolvió una amable sonrisa. Miró a Prusia, quien asintió convencido. Y miró a Francia, su buen amigo, quien con una mezcla de sentimientos de dolor, tristeza y alegría, le sonrió con cariño.

—No tienes que pelear más, España... –se escuchó la débil y dulce voz de Sacro Imperio Romano. Prusia se giró y lo miró asombrado allá encima de su caballo, pero no dijo nada y se mantuvo a su lado como el firme militar que era.

En medio de aquel solemne silencio, Inglaterra chistó.

—¡Pero bueno! –bufó amagando quitarse alguna asquerosa mota de suciedad de su pañuelo de un manotazo–, ¿es que ahora somos todos amigos? ¿Todos queremos al conquistador? –se mofó.

—Cállate ya –interrumpió Francia, harto ya de tanto Inglaterra.

—¡Ja! ¿Quieres que me calle? No me extraña –amenazó el rubio con la mirada–. ¿Todos vais de santos? ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu amigo el español lo que hablamos durante nuestra Guerra de los Nueve Años en La Haya? Sí, sí, no te hagas el loco ahora, _francés._ ¿Por qué no le cuentas a España la verdad?

—¡Basta! –amenazó Francia con una indescriptible expresión en la cara. España miraba confuso a todos lados intentando que alguien le explicara algo, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado para él y volvió a caer al suelo, al lado de Romano. Éste, sin gustarle un ápice nada de lo que estaba pasando, lo apretó entre sus brazos, viendo impotente cómo el único globo ocular que le quedaba al español se movía en todas direcciones intentando entender qué ocurría.

Inglaterra comenzó a caminar en dirección a España, con superioridad y parsimonia. Parecía importarle un comino el hecho de estar también herido; el sabor de la victoria hacía de las cicatrices algo dulce, y el momento... no podía estar disfrutándolo más.

—¡Por favor Inglaterra! ¡No lo haga! ¡No diga nada! –pidió Austria desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos todos a tu casa diciendo que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo? Aquella historia de José Fernando de Baviera, al que tu rey llegó incluso a nombrar Príncipe de Asturias, si no me equivoco –empezó a narrar Inglaterra, caminando en círculos alrededor de España y Romano. España intentaba seguirlo con la mirada, y Romano lo miraba, inmovilizado por el terror–. ¿Verdad que salió bien? De verdad, ¿no te sorprendió que Austria y Francia de repente cejaran en su empeño de obtener el reino español?

—¡Suficiente! ¡Cállate!

—Claro, cómo no iba a sorprenderte... Voy a contarte algo que te aliviará –continuó, sentándose al lado de los dos morenos y charlando como si llevase un fluido diálogo con el español–. En realidad, tú ibas a perder a Italia Romano de todas formas...

—¡...! –España hizo un esfuerzo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Inglaterra.

—En el Primer Tratado de Partición de La Haya, firmamos a favor de José Fernando de Baviera como futuro rey de España, pero a cambio de algo, por supuesto: yo ganaba ver menguar tu reino, Austria el Milanesado y, sí señor, tu amigo Francia... –explicó, ayudando a España a recostarse entre sus brazos y señalando en la dirección en la que se encontraba el francés para que el primero no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo–... tu amigo Francia se quedaría con Nápoles, Sicilia y La Toscana.

España abrió mucho los párpados, lo que le hizo volver a llevarse la mano instintivamente al ojo herido so causa del terrible dolor. Miró primero a Inglaterra, y luego buscó a Francia, y así estuvo un rato alternativamente. Aquella estampa era como una versión grotesca de _La Piedad_: María, representada como Inglaterra, sonreía con maldad. Jesucristo, representado por España en brazos del inglés, estaba entero teñido de sangre pero aún con vida, vida que parecía todo el mundo ver cómo se escapaba. Cuando su ojo bueno encontró a Francia, le observó fijamente durante unos segundos.

Finalmente, Francia apartó la mirada y miró al suelo, dolido. España, incrédulo y sin fuerzas, dejó caer su cuerpo muerto sobre los brazos de Inglaterra.

—Y no sólo eso, míralo bien, apóyate en mí si lo necesitas. Porque claro, tú recuerdas el dramático asunto de la muerte de José Fernando, ¿verdad? Cómo no ibas a recordarlo, al fin y al cabo iba a ser tu rey. Resulta que el pobre príncipe se murió súbitamente al año siguiente así que, claro, tuvimos que reunirnos otra vez a tus espaldas.

—¡Por favor deténgase! ¡Es suficiente! –clamó Austria.

—En aquella reunión, Francia aceptaba al archiduque Carlos como heredero al trono español, y sólo puso una condición: que todos los territorios italianos de España pasaran a ser franceses. Claro que bueno, Austria se enfadó con eso porque reclamaba todas las tierras para el futuro monarca, así que aquí estamos a tortas.

España se sintió morir. Una, dos, tres veces. Mil, dos mil, tal vez un millón de ellas. Se sintió de súbito terriblemente sólo en aquella gran batalla. Él, el gran conquistador España, rey de reyes, un hombre en cuyo imperio no se ha de poner el sol, había llegado al fin de su era de gloria. Nadie le quedaba ya en quien poder confiar; y la pérdida de Romano terminaba de rematarlo. Alzó la mano hacia Inglaterra, sin saber muy bien qué quería hacer. Inglaterra la tomó entre las suyas y besó su dorso.

—¿Ves? Sólo yo soy sincero contigo –sonrió, llevándose la mano del español hasta apoyarla en su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos–. Sólo puedes confiar en mí, español. Por lo menos yo el daño te lo hago de frente, lo que me convierte en un gentilhombre considerado, ¿no crees?

Esperó una respuesta, que no hubo de llegar. España simplemente le miró, serio, y esperó a que Inglaterra hiciera lo que él esperaba que hiciera. En efecto, al punto colocó la pluma con tinta en su mano, y al alcance y bien tenso, el tratado de paz, que España firmó con dificultad en el momento que a todos se les hizo el más largo de toda la batalla. A pesar de que se veía vencido y de que sólo le quedaba un ojo, una soberbia y un orgullo incomprensibles eran emanados desde el orbe verde que ahora miraba a Inglaterra. Vencido, sí, deshonrado, jamás.

Inglaterra se levantó y dejó caer a España como quien se sacude la hierba de los pantalones tras haber estado sentado un rato en el parque. Comprobó que sus botas no estaban muy embarradas y que la tinta se había secado en el papel, tras lo cual de un solo y enérgico golpe de mano cerró la encuadernación en la que el tratado estaba escrito. Estiró la mano y lo dejó caer sabiendo que alguien estaría esperando para recogerlo, tras lo cual se dirigió a sus soldados para pronunciar la orden de retirada:

—Soldados, habéis sido valientes en esta batalla. Ahora, con la victoria en nuestro poder, es hora de retirarnos de vuelta a nuestra tierra, tierra de bienes. Los soldados holandeses vendrán con nosotros puesto que tengo algo que arreglar con las Provincias Unidas; estoy seguro que arderá en deseos de saber que la campaña ha sido exitosa. Dicho lo cual, sólo me queda despedirme, digo yo.

Inglaterra había estado hablando como si no existiese en el mundo nada más que lo que estaba bajo su yugo, hablando como si se encontrase paseando por su casa y allí no hubiera nadie ajeno a quien aquel tono tan despreocupado pudiera molestar. Finalmente se giró e hizo una inclinación hasta tal punto elegante que los presentes dudaron de que fuera la misma persona.

—Austria, ha sido un placer luchar a tu lado. Camaradas, espero que si la Providencia quiere que volvamos a unirnos sea de nuevo al mismo lado de la batalla. Sean ustedes prósperos.

Algunos de los aliados inclinaron elegantemente la cabeza, tras lo cual el inglés dio media vuelta y comenzó su partida. Sólo se detuvo una vez más, para afianzar más fuertemente una de sus relaciones más estrechas.

—Francia –se despidió quitándose el sombrero una vez se cruzaron sus caminos.

Y, tal como vino, se fue. Todos menos España siguieron la trayectoria de Inglaterra, quien desapareció por la misma colina por la que había aparecido, seguido de sus soldados. Poco después desaparecieron Saboya y Portugal, y los restantes se acercaron quién más, quién menos, a interesarse por el estado en el que había quedado el Imperio Español. Hasta Romano y España se acercó Austria, mientras que Prusia se quedó a la altura de Francia con quien empezó a departir. Baviera permaneció al margen, pero aun así no quiso marcharse hasta que todo estuviera resuelto.

—Amigo –dijo Prusia soltando por primera vez en largo rato las riendas de su caballo para agacharse a coger el hacha de España–. No te martirices. En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, o al menos eso dicen.

Prusia le puso una mano en el hombro a Francia y éste suspiró.

—Sí, si lo sé y, de hecho, era plenamente consciente de ello cuando firmé los tratados en La Haya, pero en cuanto _Espagne_ me ha mirado así me he sentido terriblemente deplorable. Incluso sucio.

—Eso es porque siempre es difícil hacer daño a los amigos. Pero la guerra es la guerra y tú, por encima de todo, eres una nación. Tu ser está formado por la voluntad de las miles de personas que te rodean y que te hacen ser quien eres, y existes porque ellos creen en ti. A veces tenemos que ser generosos con ellos y herir a nuestros amigos para compensarles por darnos la vida. Al fin y al cabo, si nadie creyese en Francia ni se sintiese francés, tú desaparecerías –añadió el prusiano, tras lo cual esbozó una sonrisa–. Él te perdonará.

Y le tendió el hacha de su tan querido amigo, que Francia tomó con las dos manos.

—No podemos modificar el pasado, pero sí enmendar nuestro presente y cambiar nuestro futuro –habló de repente Sacro Imperio Romano desde el caballo de Prusia donde estaba sentado–. Si tus intenciones son buenas no has de temer. A veces las órdenes de los superiores son difíciles de asumir, pero la importancia de lo que uno arriesga en cada batalla es clara; muchas veces es la propia existencia. Uno tiene que decidir qué es más importante y discernir quién es en cada momento. La dualidad es cruel.

La voz de Sacro Imperio era aterciopelada y dulce, e incluso algo infantil. Sin embargo, sus palabras eran pronunciadas con cautela y calculadamente, pues sabiamente hablaba sin decir nada que no hubiera pensado antes. Francia se sorprendió y Prusia se sonrió al tiempo que se giraba para mirar al pálido joven.

—¿Le llevarás a casa? –preguntó entonces el antiguo caballero teutónico.

—..._ Bien sûr –_terminó sonriendo el francés, al tiempo que asentía.

—Entonces, ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí. Supongo que será Austria quien se quede con el chico, puesto que yo no podría con dos –convino Prusia al tiempo que se subía al caballo detrás de su compañero–. Cuando despierte, dile que le convidaré a una copa si es capaz de mover el culo del sitio –rio finalmente.

Se despidió con un saludo militar y se marchó junto con Sacro Imperio Romano antes de que Francia pudiera digerir la frase que había pronunciado Prusia como razonamiento por el cual él no podría quedarse con Italia Romano. ¿Desde cuándo Prusia y Sacro Imperio tenían tan estrecha relación? Sea como fuere, agitó la cabeza intentando desechar todos aquellos pensamientos y, agarrando fuerte el arma de su amigo, se acercó hasta donde éste se encontraba.

Al tiempo que se desarrollaba la escena anterior, Austria se había acercado hasta donde se encontraban España y Romano. Se arrodilló y pidió permiso a Romano para poder tomar entre sus brazos al español, a quien intentó mantener consciente.

—España, España mírame –dijo con el mismo tono autoritario que utilizaba cuando estaban casados–. España, por favor, escúchame –añadió dándole un par de golpes en la cara al ver que éste no reaccionaba.

España se agitó como a quien despiertan echándole encima un balde de agua fría. Asombrado de encontrarse en brazos de Austria, se quedó observándole fijamente.

—Austria... No dejes que Inglaterra se lleve a Roma... –rogó estrechándole la mano.

—No, no te preocupes...

—No dejes que tenga miedo, no dejes que esté lejos de casa...

—Así será...

—No dejes que... –pero esta vez fue interrumpido.

—España, escúchame. Romano vendrá conmigo. ¿Verdad, Romano? –el italiano le miró sin saber qué contestar–. Y estará en mi casa junto a su hermano –sonrió.

—¡...! ¡Roma! ¿Has oído eso? La familia volverá a estar reunida... qué felicidad –añadió España derramando una lágrima, que nunca se llegó a saber si fue de felicidad o de tristeza. Romano miraba alternativamente a Austria y a España, sin terminar de saber qué hacer.

—Así podrá hacerse tan fuerte que no necesitará que le protejas, ni tampoco que acabes así hecho un harapo –sonrió el austriaco a su ex-marido a pesar de la mirada de pena–. Incluso tendrá que protegerte él a ti, ya verás.

Estas últimas palabras Austria no las pronunció mirando a España, sino dirigiendo directamente su mirada a los ojos de Romano. Este se revolvió un poco en sí mismo, pero tomó aire muy fuerte y, tras unos segundos, asintió con efusividad.

—¡Ya verás! –reiteró Romano–. Algún día yo cuidare de ti, y te lo echaré en cara siempre que pueda...

—...Por su puesto, Roma. Estaré esperando tu ayuda cuando la necesite, entonces –sonrió por última vez España a Romano. Le agarró la mano e, inmediatamente después, perdió la consciencia.

En ese momento llegó Francia hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Austria depositó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de España en el suelo y se puso en pie, momento en el que estrechó la mano al francés como símbolo de paz. Poco o nada había que decir ya a estas alturas que no pudiera entenderse con una mirada. El italiano los observó sin separarse del español, hasta que en un momento dado Austria se giró:

—¿Vamos, Romano? –preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

El italiano miró a España y después a Austria. No quería dejar a España sólo, y menos en el suelo, pero obviamente él no podía hacer nada y quedarse ahí parado para siempre tampoco iba a prestar ninguna solución. Francia avanzó unos pasos, haciendo que Romano quisiese retroceder, pero en vez de su habitual acoso se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, donde hizo una majestuosa reverencia que el italiano no había visto en ninguna parte. Probablemente había pocas personas en el mundo que merecieran el honor de ver tan elegante floritura.

—Yo me encargaré de que España vuelva a casa y de que además se recupere –pronunció con la mano derecha sobre el corazón–. Si se me permite.

Romano comprendió que Francia no tenía necesidad ninguna de hacer semejantes gestos de honra hacia su persona, lo que los convertía en muestras de compromiso con sus palabras. No sabía si era redención lo que estaba haciendo el francés, pero, sea como fuere, consintió. Besó a España en los labios antes de tomar la mano de Austria para levantarse. Después dieron la vuelta y, cada uno en una montura, comenzaron el camino hacia el imperio austriaco, para algunos de partida, para otros de regreso.

Ya arriba de la colina que recorrían de camino a casa, Romano detuvo su caballo un momento y se giró para observar. A lo lejos, Francia caminaba llevando a España en brazos, lo que le llevó a pensar que el francés tenía más fuerza de la que en realidad aparentaba. Vio cómo cubrían a su jef... antiguo jefe con mantas, y comenzaban a aplicarle cataplasmas para aliviar el dolor. El rubio no parecía, a pesar de todo, ir a soltarlo, lo que dejó al italiano más tranquilo antes de continuar definitivamente su marcha.

_Así que esto es una guerra... Menuda mierda._

_De este modo finalizó la Guerra de Sucesión Española, que abarcó el periodo comprendido entre los años 1700 y 1713 de nuestra era._

* * *

><p>Fin de la guerra de sucesión. Fin de este enorme capítulo que ha durado dos capítulos, y que me sigue sin convencer. Ha sido fantástico dejaros con tanta intriga hasta hoy. ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃ *otra vez el oso*<p>

¡Ha sido violento! Como trato con países en vez de con humanos puedo pasarme así un poco de bestia, pero aun así tiene su qué. Tiene que doler, lo mires como lo mires. Además vamos a tener que doctorarnos en multilenguaje para poder seguir esta historia, que cada vez me emociono más con las lenguas de cada personaje (el idioma, el idioma). Es una locura.

Como sea, esto apenas tiene...

**Rincón histórico:**

La guerra de sucesión española finalizó con el tratado de Utrecht, que es todo lo que leyó Inglaterra a finales del capítulo pasado; obviamente allí se estipulaba que Nápoles pasaría a ser de Austria, pero me gustó narrarlo así para darle más emoción al asunto, que necesitaba miga.

Vamos a estudiar la traición francesa más a fondo:

Francia e Inglaterra, inmersas en la Guerra de los Nueve Años, pactaron la aceptación de José Fernando de Baviera como heredero al trono español, y en consecuencia el rey Carlos II lo nombró Príncipe de Asturias. Para evitar la formación de un bloque hispano-alemán que ahogara a Francia, Luis XIV auspició el Primer Tratado de Partición, firmado en La Haya en 1698, a espaldas de España. Según este tratado, a José Fernando de Baviera se le adjudicaban los reinos peninsulares (exceptuando Guipúzcoa), Cerdeña, los Países Bajos españoles y las colonias americanas, quedando el Milanesado para el Archiduque Carlos y Nápoles, Sicilia y Toscana para el Delfín de Francia. El problema surgió cuando José Fernando de Baviera murió prematuramente en 1699, lo que llevó al Segundo Tratado de Partición, también a espaldas de España. Bajo tal acuerdo el archiduque Carlos era reconocido como heredero, pero dejando todos los territorios italianos de España, a Francia. Si bien Francia, Holanda e Inglaterra estaban satisfechas con el acuerdo, Austria no lo estaba y reclamaba la totalidad de la herencia española.

Finalmente y para sorpresa de todos, un mes antes de morir el rey de España testó a favor de Felipe D'Anjou, con la condición de que renegara a la sucesión de la corona francesa.

Se me olvidó poner el significado del grito '_¡Santiago y cierra, España!_' en el capítulo anterior, pero ya lo edité y está allí, por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad, quién sabe.

Creo que no me dejo nada, pero si veis algo que creéis que necesita explicación y se me ha ido la olla, me lo decís.⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃ A mí la traición de Francia me ha sentado a rayos. No sé por qué nos seguimos fiando de los franceses⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃.

¡Mil gracias por leer! Sigue siendo una mala época para actualizar, pero pude sacar esto a flote, mal que bien...

Saludos y felices fechas de exámenes =D

Cuidaros todos mucho,

Bou


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno bueno bueno, tengo muchas cosas que contar. Para empezar, estoy viendo Eurovisión y hay mucho momento hetalia. Ya os contaré al final de todo esto quién gana. ¡Gran Bretaña nos acaba de dar 8 puntos! ¡No me lo puedo de creer xD! Mirad que normalmente suelo acertar muchos de los votos, que con una edad se ve venir... pero eso no me lo esperaba, lo admito. ¡Gracias Arthur! xD La canción de Reino Unido me parecía hermosa, preciosa, y no entiendo que esté tan abajo, así como Noruega, de verdad... ¿No os ocurre? *no sé si lo veis desde Sudamérica, es una hetaliada xD* ¡Ánimo todos!

Sin embargo el gracias se queda ahí, porque quería recalcar eso de que España e Inglaterra vuelven a estar al pie del cañón y de guerra por el asunto de Gibraltar, tanto que la reina Sofía canceló su viaje a la fiesta en honor a los 60 años de reinado de la monarca inglesa Isabel II. Como decía el Gran Wyoming en su programa de la tele, _si la reina fuese a Inglaterra estaríamos haciendo lo que quieren la mayoría de europeos: sacar a los griegos de la zona euro_ (nótese que la reina de España es griega).**  
><strong>

Mi _best friend_ me ha dicho algo que me ha hecho tanta gracia que tengo que comentarlo. Y es que, desde que lee Plus Ultra, le parece leer esas dos palabras en todas partes, como dice ella: en el anuncio de Audi Ultra, en las compresas con absorción plus ultra... (Disclaimer: ni Audi ni ninguna marca de compresas me pertenecen xD). A mí no me pasaba, pero es verdad que esas dos palabras están en muchas partes... ¿a alguien le pasa? Es graciosísimo xD

(Italia acaba de darle 10 puntos a Alemania y ha sido como muy 'Squee!' xD, perdón, perdón, ya me callo)

Otra cosa importante. Quería aprovechar, ya que no tengo otra manera de hacerlo, para agradecer los reviews de Malus (y de todo el mundo: muchas gracias). He intentado responder al review en el mismo capítulo, pero como voy escribiendo un capítulo por delante de lo que publico la respuesta está en el capítulo 9. No sé si te satisfará, pero te juro que lo he intentado de corazón. ¡Mil gracias de nuevo!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Espero que esté viendo Eurovisión ò_ó.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

Aunque llevaba ya un rato despierto, le pesaba tanto el cuerpo que ni podía abrir los ojos. Sabía, por lo confortable, que se encontraba en una cama, pero desconocía el tiempo que había estado durmiendo o yaciendo en ella. Poco a poco, sin embargo, parecieron volver a acostumbrarse a la vida algunos de sus sentidos, a saberse entre ellos el oído, capaz de diferenciar entre lo que antes eran murmullos una conversación:

—_Mais France! Vous avez de retourner à notre maison! __Vous devez revenir!_

—¡Que no!_ –_se quejó una voz, que España identificó como su amigo. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo con cierto dolor que sólo veía por uno de ellos–_. __Vous savez que non est ma réponse, et c'est que je vais dire jusqu'a ce que mon ami se lève. _

—_S'il vous plait, vous avez été ici depuis semaines... Il est fort, il ira bien même sans votre présence..._

—_Il est mon cher ami! Comment pouvez vous dire ca? C'est ici que je veux être, et c'est ici que je vais être, c'est fini!_ _Je veux pas plus des plaintes._

La conversación pareció quedar zanjada en ese punto por un rubio tajante, y no se volvió a escuchar la voz del otro individuo. Al español le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a la luz, pero a estas alturas parecía poder distinguir perfectamente las ropas celestes de su vecino, quien en ese momento se giraba para darle la espalda a su interlocutor quedando frente a la cama.

— _Espagne! Tu es réveillé? Dieu merci!_

—¿...Qué? –fue lo primero que salió de la boca de España, aunque más que voz parecía algo similar a una tos.

—...Nada, perdona –contestó el francés con una amable sonrisa, incluso le pareció al español que estaba a punto de llorar. Rápidamente se acercó hasta la cama, donde ayudó a su amigo a recostarse sobre mullidos cojines, y le acercó un vaso de agua que éste bebió con avidez–. Llevas semanas sin abrir la boca para nada; si alguien me hubiese dicho en su día que ibas a estar más de medio día sin hablar no habría creído palabra alguna –sonrió.

—¿Estoy...?¿Estoy tuerto? –preguntó el moreno una vez recuperada el habla.

—No, por suerte. Muchos españoles vinieron a darte su apoyo y a jurarte lealtad, a prometer tu renacer y a cuidarte con gentileza.

—Pero no veo... Algo no va bien...

—En absoluto, más bien al contrario. El médico ha dicho que tus heridas internas van sanando, lo mismo que tu ojo. Ahora llevas una venda que no te podrás quitar hasta que él lo diga y es por eso que no ves, pero te pondrás bien. Él mismo dijo que de no ser por tu naturaleza de nación habrías muerto casi instantáneamente. La bala te atravesó en dirección abierta, por decirlo de algún modo; al haber salido por encima del oído en vez de justo por la parte trasera de la cabeza has evitado muchos daños que podrían haber sido incurables. Algunas de tus heridas como son cortes o magulladuras están prácticamente sanadas, así que sólo te queda tener un poco de paciencia y poner mucho empeño en recuperarte. Tu pueblo comienza a unirse de nuevo pero sigue habiendo resquemores, y es por eso que te duele. Nadie quiere que te mueras, amigo.

—¿Y el médico?

—Acaba de salir uno de mis hombres a enviarle un aviso, espero –matizó lanzándole una mirada severa al hombre con el que anteriormente discutía–. Los médicos personales de las naciones nos ven recuperarnos de heridas inhumanas, y terminan creyendo posible lo imposible; de este modo salvan muchas vidas de mortales, por lo que a menudo terminan siendo hombres atareados. Sin embargo no creo que tarde en llegar. ¿Cómo te encuentras, empero?

—Extraño. Me da... Me da la sensación de que he estado meditando mucho tiempo, hasta que he caído tan fatigado que me he despertado, si eso tiene sentido. ¡Pero! A pesar de todo es bueno estar de vuelta.

España sonrió finalmente, con su alegría y despreocupación natural, lo que alivió tanto el corazón de su amigo que éste le agarró la mano y se dejó caer sobre la cama, intentando esconder dos lágrimas de alivio.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué rondas por ahí? ¡Levanta de mi cama! –rio el español–. Tengo muchísima hambre... Por cierto, ¿has visto mi lazo rojo? Llevo un rato queriendo recogerme el pelo pero no lo hallo por ningún lado.

—Tu lazo rojo...

—¿Dónde está? –inquirió con un mal presentimiento.

—Tu lazo rojo no ha vuelto a España. Lo debiste de perder en batalla, porque no ha aparecido por ninguna parte –contestó el francés mordiéndose el labio–. Hemos buscado hasta en el último rincón, incluso pregunté a Baviera, pero nada. Lo lamento.

España suspiró y se rio con tristeza.

—Vaya por Dios, parece que he perdido a Roma del todo. Nada me queda de él más que el recuerdo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. El tema de Romano probablemente era algo de lo que deberían hablar, pero Francia no sabía cómo atacarlo y España parecía estar sumido en otro mundo.

—España, yo...

—¿Sabes? Durante estas ¿semanas han sido? que he estado meditando o durmiendo, muchísimos recuerdos han venido a mi mente: desde nuestra batalla por la custodia de Romano hasta ese agonizante dolor de tripas con el que me despertaba algunas mañanas. He... He recordado las tonterías, el tiempo juntos, los desayunos, la playa, el trabajo en el campo... Me hacían tan inmensamente feliz. Aun así, algo en mí se retorcía por dentro pensando que eran realmente poca cosa, comparado con lo que debía haber sido para todo ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Y me afloró entonces otra memoria: cómo, una y otra vez, regresaba yo de la guerra y me encontraba a mi Romano más grande, más sano, más guapo y más fuerte, pero igual de malo. ¿Qué he estado haciendo todos estos años? Nada más que pegarme con todo lo que encuentro. He estado sumido tanto tiempo en tantas guerras, que he perdido haciendo daño a otra gente tiempo que podría haber empleado en hacer feliz a mi niño –España hablaba con una sonrisa calmada, y estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo para lo que Francia hubiera podido esperar de semejante discurso de arrepentimiento–. Las guerras sólo traen desgracias. He sido demasiado orgulloso, altanero, podría decirse que hasta soberbio, centrado en el dominio de un imperio en el que jamás se pone el sol, y he olvidado lo realmente importante que no es más que compartir la felicidad con los seres amados. Pero... no importa.

—¿No importa? –se sorprendió el francés.

—Recuperaré a Roma, cueste lo que cueste –sonrió el español, aunque aún podía reflejarse algo de pena en su expresión–. Él me ha enseñado una lección importante, y será esa mi doctrina en lo que me quede de vida:

_Siempre, aun en el más oscuro de los pozos en los que caigamos en la vida, habrá un ratito en el que podamos ser felices; sólo depende de cómo lo mires. Podremos flaquear, rendirnos momentáneamente cuando la lucha que llevemos en el interior parezca ir a destruirnos; si unidos luchamos sin cejar en nuestro empeño, sólo por el triunfo del amor habremos vencido. Y... Todo irá bien. Eso es lo más importante. Si algo sale mal, después saldrá bien. Todo en la vida tiene arreglo salvo la muerte. Por eso, tienes que vivir, porque sólo así lograrás ser feliz._

—Es, cuanto menos, un bonito credo –se sonrió el rubio.

—Sí, lo es, aunque es más un gran sentimiento que algo que pueda expresar en palabras. Romano es un cascarrabias y un huraño, pero tiene el corazón más bonito que yo he podido sentir en persona alguna. Él me enseña muchas cosas, aunque no lo crea.

—Deberías decírselo, seguro que se siente honrado.

—Debería, pero ya no puedo. Aun así, aunque nada me indique que está conmigo, lo siento más cerca de mí que nunca, justo aquí –dijo poniendo el puño a la altura del pecho–. Y es por eso que te voy a perdonar. Cuando en mi interior pensé que no podría perdonarte nunca, la parte de Romano que vive en mí me reprendió con severidad: _¡No digas estupideces!¡Tú no eres así!_ Y aunque no sé si es verdad o no, lo único que sé es que te quiero, y es por eso que no podría estar enfadado contigo para siempre.

El francés escuchaba en silencio. En cierto modo se sentía arrepentido, pero no malinterpretemos a Francia: no es que lamentara haberlo hecho todo por conseguir a Italia Romano, por sucio que fuese, dado que era algo que llevaba años intentando abiertamente. Era el haber herido tan profundamente a su mejor amigo lo que le remordía en la conciencia. No había palabras que pudiera pronunciar que expresaran siquiera un cinco por ciento de cómo se sentía. Fue entonces cuando llegó el _te quiero_ del español, devolviéndole media vida.

—Yo...

—No hace falta que digas nada. Sé que lo sientes, y es por eso que te perdono. Y también porque me has salvado la vida, además de velar por mí todas estas semanas, según veo. Haciendo caso de mi nueva doctrina, si yo te quiero y tú me quieres, no habrá motivos para que esto deje de funcionar, al menos por mi parte. Porque, si no me equivoco, todos estos cuidados no pueden significar sino que me quieres.

—Claro, mucho –sonrió Francia.

—Pero... –España se giró para encarar a su amigo, a quien miró con una tristeza infinita– ...ahora no quiero verte, de ninguna de las maneras. No puedo, no puedo mirarte a los ojos, a cualquier centímetro de tu ser sin recordar el daño que me has hecho. Aún soy orgulloso, y por ello aún no soy capaz de profesar con lo prometido. Lo siento. De verdad.

El rubio miraba compungido, muy sorprendido, al español. Una sensación amarga sustituyó al sentimiento caluroso que antes le había inundado; la comprensión del dolor ajeno se mezclaba con la angustia de sentirse rechazado, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Respetar la decisión de su mejor amigo era lo único que podía hacer ahora por él, aunque no significaba que no fuera doloroso.

Cerró los ojos, soltó la mano de España y se levantó. Tomó su pañuelo del respaldo de la butaca en el que lo había dejado, y comenzó a arreglárselo con parsimonia mientras buscaba el resto de sus ropas con la mirada.

—Te prometo... Te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos todo estará bien: yo reiré como de costumbre, y ten por seguro que saltaré y correré como nunca, totalmente en forma. Y también ten por seguro que será dentro de poco, que tendrás que volver a suspirar para poner sensatez y orden en medio del terrible caos como tú dices, para arreglarme las vestiduras, para rogar silencio...

Francia no contestó, y se limitó a colocarse la casaca y retocar el lazo que llevaba al pelo, tras lo cual se volvió decidido avanzando en dirección a la puerta.

—Te quiero –escuchó la voz de España cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral.

—Lo sé –contestó sin girarse–. Yo también a ti.

E, inmediatamente después y sin echar la vista atrás, Francia salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por el hombre con el que había estado discutiendo antes de que su amigo despertara, quien había terminado por salirse con la suya.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

El tiempo fue benevolente con España. Días después desde que se despertara consiguió ponerse en pie, y con ayuda de sus allegados pudo llegar a caminar tras el paso de pocas semanas. Ya a día de hoy seguía conservando algunos vendajes en el pecho y también en el ojo, pero aunque le quedaban ciertas heridas, finalmente había logrado llegar a moverse con cierto desparpajo.

Con todo, la rutina pareció instalarse poco a poco en su vida. Se notaba considerablemente eso de tener un jefe francés, pero no resultaba algo desagradable: le divertía profundamente que éste quisiera quitarles sus privilegios a los franceses, lo que hizo que fuera _ipso facto_ recibido como español purasangre. Cabe decir que además mejoró sustancialmente la economía de su bolsillo, por lo que de momento no quedaba mucho que decir; trabajaba cuando le tocaba y cuando no se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida. Por eso, cuando caía el sol ya al atardecer, se reunía con sus gentes y vecinos en un patio que quedaba enfrente de su casa, donde quedaban para beber, charlar, cantar y bailar, lo que le devolvía su sana sonrisa para alegría de quien la viera.

Era un lugar agradable, parecido a un bar, pero con una enorme extensión. Había una zona cubierta, casi cerrada, donde había un tablado o escenario al que muchas parejas salían a bailar. Al lado de éste se solían colocar los músicos, con sus guitarras y las cajas de percusión, aunque a menudo subían ellos mismos también al escenario (lo que convertía el lugar reservado para los músicos en un centro de reuniones donde se sentaban las mujeres a departir, a fin de que no quedara como un sitio inútil). Para poder ver bien los espectáculos de frente, había varias mesas colocadas más o menos equidistantemente entre el tablado y una barra de bar, donde dos mozos trabajaban sin descanso. Además, como era un emplazamiento cercano a la mar, muchos marineros paraban por allá a contar historias, bailar y divertirse, amenizando enormemente las jornadas. Pero fue la aparición de uno en concreto la que soliviantó considerablemente a los alegres españoles.

—Inglaterra, es Inglaterra... –se escuchaba entre murmullos.

El pirata se adentró con calma y tranquilidad en el lugar, sin preocuparse excesivamente por nada, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de una mesa libre.

—Me siento honrado de atraer tanto vuestra atención –comentó con una sonrisa ufana en cuanto se dio cuenta de que todas las actividades habían cesado inmediatamente, incluida para su desgracia la del camarero–, pero podéis seguir a lo vuestro que sólo he venido a beber una cerveza aprovechando que estoy básicamente en mis tierras, aunque parece que voy a tener que invocarla de los infiernos porque aquí no me viene nadie a atender –añadió enojándose mientras echaba una moneda al aire.

Casi todos permanecieron en su sitio, menos el camarero que voló en dirección a la mesa del recién llegado: al fin y al cabo venía a consumir a la taberna y todos los que pagan son bienvenidos, que en España no estamos como para ser selectivos con los que nos dan dinero. Viendo que nada extraño parecía suceder, los españoles se relajaron y volvieron antes o después a lo que se estaban dedicando anteriormente, que era divertirse. Menos uno.

—Me alegro de verte –saludó Inglaterra sin levantar la vista de su tarea, que en este momento consistía en encender su pipa.

—Ojalá algún día pueda decir lo mismo –contestó el otro con sorna.

—¿No te vas a sentar? –preguntó el rubio levantando la mirada con una sonrisa. Inclinó la cabeza y con la bota golpeó una silla, lo que se podía traducir como una invitación a compartir mesa.

España se sentó en la silla que se le ofrecía y puso las manos encima de la mesa. Inglaterra hizo venir al camarero y pidió un vino para su acompañante haciendo las veces de anfitrión, papel que seguro estaba de ir a ocupar dentro de poco.

—¡Pero bueno! –rio–. ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

—Qué quieres –cortó tajante el español.

—¿Qué iba a querer? Nada, hombre. Sólo he venido a disfrutar un poco de mi tiempo libre en mis nuevas tierras, no ha de parecerte tan extraño.

—No me creo un ápice de tus buenas palabras, así que di qué es lo que pretendes y acabaremos con esto cuanto antes, mejor si es por las buenas.

—Vaaaya, así que buscas pelea, quién iba a decirlo en el estado en el que estás. En serio, para una vez que vengo yo de buenas, ¿no te parece una actitud poco sensata? Te guste o no, ahora yo vivo aquí, y vas a tener que verme quieras o no quieras. Y no todas esas veces vamos a liarnos a hostias, digo yo, ¿no? Estando en mis dominios es normal que me relaje.

—No son tus dominios, ésta es mi casa, y lo que dices poseer no es más que parte de mí que has usurpado por la fuerza –contestó el español cerrando el puño con rabia. El inglés sin embargo no daba ninguna muestra de ir a ponerse belicoso, y estaba disfrutando con calma de su cerveza.

—Como sea, no es algo que puedas cambiar. _Tú decides cómo enfocar la manera de verlo._

La rabia de España desapareció de pronto, junto a lo que le pareció una ráfaga de viento que le golpeó de frente, aunque no pareció percibirla nadie más. Aquellas ocho palabras que habían salido de la boca de Inglaterra penetraron hasta lo más hondo de su ser; no eran sino el reflejo de su nueva manera de pensar, de aquella nueva actitud positiva que le había inspirado la falta de su italiano.

—¿Estás bien? Porque estás la hostia de raro –comentó el inglés con el ceño fruncido viendo que la gresca no seguía.

—Supongo...

Se hizo un silencio distendido entre ellos que no resultó incómodo, sino más bien la consecuencia de que ninguno de los dos tuviera nada que añadir. Estuvieron sentados haciéndose mutua compañía, hasta que finalmente España tomó la copa de vino y con calma le pegó un trago. Pidió algo de comer también, puesto que el estómago antes contraído estaba empezando a relajarse un poco y rogaba clemencia.

—¿Qué dice? –preguntó Inglaterra de repente señalando al escenario, donde había varias personas cantando.

El moreno, con la mano apoyada en la barbilla, se giró para observar e inesperadamente para ambos se le escapó una carcajada que le hizo contraerse entero por el consecuente dolor en las costillas. Esto propició una inesperada risa en Inglaterra, que no podía creerse lo tonto que podía llegar a ser el español.

—Está bien, te lo explico: antes él –comenzó señalando a un hombre que estaba en tablado–ha estado rondando a la muchacha que va vestida de azul, María, que lleva también camisa blanca. Le ha cantado varios versos, algo del estilo: _Morenas las hay morenas, pero como tú ninguna:, quitas los rayos al sol, y el resplandor a la luna._ Y como éste han ido por lo menos cuatro hasta que ella ha empezado a ceder un poco ante su pretendiente, porque las muchachas de estas tierras son difíciles de conquistar, que destilan carácter. Entonces ha venido la Dolores, que es una envidiosa, a decirle al mozo que se aleje de María que no es más que una simple pobretona que nada ha de darle. Pero en vez de hundir a la María que es lo que pretendía, le ha salido el muchacho con verso criticón, que le ha subido los colores a la Dolores sin posible remisión... ¡¿Has visto? Me ha salido un verso así sin desearlo sólo de meterme en coplas. En fin, es gracioso porque ahora ha venido La Gallina y la está armando buena, que siendo amiga de la Dolores les espeta a nuestros hombres ser poco hombres, diciendo que los ingleses se nos roban a las mozas...

—¿...La Gallina? –preguntó Inglaterra con una ceja alzada, comenzando a arrepentirse sinceramente de haber preguntado.

—Sí bueno, la llaman así porque se pasa el día piando, que no para de hablar ni debajo del agua, vaya.

—¿Como tú?

—¡Vete a la mierda! –rio–. Tú has preguntado, así que tienes que tragarte toda la historia quieras o no. La próxima vez te lo piensas dos veces.

España se levantó y se dirigió al escenario donde se estaba desarrollando toda la discusión, porque una cosa es dejar que el pueblo haga su vida y otra muy distinta que alguien piense que los ingleses son mejores que los españoles, lo que resulta a todas luces una idea intolerable.

Inglaterra sonrió, llegando incluso a reír ante lo absurdo de aquella situación de pueblerinos. Estuvo toda la noche observando el panorama, tomándose tranquilamente sus copas y fumando cuando convenía. Cuando se hizo tarde y apenas quedaba ya gente en el lugar, se levantó y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el español con tranquilidad y desenfado, habiendo dejado dos monedas como pago por sus consumiciones.

—_Excuse me, my little asshole –_interrumpió con una sonrisa–. Se hace tarde y me gustaría retirarme a descansar, así que he pensado que es un buen momento para que me enseñes el lugar y me conduzcas hasta mis aposentos...

_Menudo cabrón._ España se enfadó, conociendo a su enemigo: sabía que lo único que pretendía no era sino sacarle de quicio y restregarle por la cara que había conseguido aquello que tanto quería y que tantas veces le había sido negado. Que finalmente con la última de sus victorias había obtenido un lugar en España y un pase al mediterráneo, y que no pensaba moverse de allí. Que parte de él era suya ahora y no le quedaba más que acatar. Pero como enfadarle era lo que el inglés buscaba, trató de contenerse. Se despidió de las personas con las que estaba, y armado de paciencia se decidió a acompañar a Inglaterra.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Inglaterra sonreía socarronamente, mientras que el español caminaba serio. De vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente y ambos estaban a punto de saltarse encima a matar, pero de un modo u otro acabaron evitándolo.

—Ésta es tu habitación –explicó España una vez llegaron a una hermosa puerta, que abrió de inmediato dejando pasar primero al _invitado_.

—Está... ¿bien? –dudó el inglés, al parecer no muy satisfecho.

—Es lo que pediste, ¿no? –acotó entrando en el lugar con decisión–. Puede que no te parezca tan lujosa como creías, pero es un sitio magnífico. Sé que aparenta pequeña, pero...

España se acercó a una puerta doble que había en el interior, que había pasado un poco camuflada a ojos de Inglaterra porque dos cortinas la cubrían. Sin embargo, en cuanto el moreno las descubrió y abrió, el paisaje que divisaban sus ojos le dejó maravillado.

Un precioso jardín daba lugar directamente a la arena, y ésta al ancho y tranquilo Mar Mediterráneo. Estaba totalmente despejado, desde las flores en la hierba hasta la arena se veían puras y tranquilas, y en este momento particular todas las hermosas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo se reflejaban junto con la luna en el agua del mar.

—¿...así?

—¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido Inglaterra, que no había atinado a oír nada de lo absorto que estaba en su nueva habitación.

—Que si te está bien así.

—Ah, eso. Claro, sí –asintió dejando su sombrero sobre la cama.

—Entonces te dejo. Mi habitación es la habitación de al lado, pasada la tuya teniendo en cuenta la dirección en la que veníamos antes. Para cualquier cosa, me avisas.

España cerró la puerta tras de sí sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Inglaterra solo en su nueva posesión. Éste se tumbó en la cama sin apenas desvestirse, y sin cerrar las puertas del jardín, se quedó dormido.

Fueron pasando así los días, haciéndose cada día la presencia de Inglaterra más patente y rutinaria. Por la mañana apenas se veían, y por la tarde se esquivaban. No era hasta la caída del sol cuando Inglaterra se acercaba hasta el lugar de reunión donde se sentaba a tomar cerveza, o ron según le diera, y a observar el espectáculo. Cada noche, España se sentaba a su lado en la mesa, y pasaban sin decirse nada gran parte de la velada. El español siempre vigilaba las intenciones del rubio, serio, a quien toda aquella sospecha parecía divertir extremadamente. Soltaban de vez en cuando algún comentario no desprovisto de malas intenciones y a veces llegaban incluso a reír juntos (detalle que rápidamente trataban de olvidar), pero todo terminaba quedando en paz.

—¿No bailas? Pensé que era algo de lo que creías poder presumir... –dijo una noche Inglaterra, sonriendo con cinismo.

—No puedo... No puedo bailar para ellos, no ahora.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y no será que estás escurriendo el bulto y que en realidad todo de lo que presumes es como siempre una gran mentira? –espetó maquiavélico.

—Mi cuerpo no puede expresar ahora lo que ellos necesitan o quieren ver, oír o incluso sentir –contestó España fijando la mirada en su copa de vino, algo absorto.

—¿Y lo que yo quiero ver, o incluso sentir? –se burló.

España alzó su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos del inglés.

—Eso no podría importarme menos.

Y el inglés sonrió.

Después de la velada, Inglaterra siempre fingía no recordar el camino a sus aposentos para obligar de este modo al español a acompañarle. Todavía no entendía por qué, pero separarle de lo que amaba resultaba en extremo placentero, obligándole a ir con él. Se despedían en la puerta de la habitación del rubio, donde el español intentaba ser correcto e Inglaterra pugnaba por sacarle de quicio. Después el inglés se acomodaba en su dormitorio, pero llegados a este punto había una parte en su rutina que le escamaba: cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, siempre escuchaba pasos que pasaban por delante de su habitación y se dirigían hacia el patio común. Eran siempre pasos muy claros y bastante sonoros, regulares, pero sobretodo intrigantes. Le ponía de los nervios pensar que había alguien que vagaba a sus anchas por ahí y que bien podría entrar en su habitación cuando le viniera en gana si lo deseaba. Así que un día, armado con su daga bien escondida, decidió descubrir la identidad del molesto enemigo de una vez por todas.

Caminó con calma desandando los pasos que había hecho previamente, hasta que llegó a la zona con las mesas, donde se detuvo. Éstas tenían incluso las velas a oscuras, probablemente porque los mozos del bar las habrían apagado antes de marchar. Sin embargo, los candiles que alumbraban el escenario estaban prendidos; en una esquina, un solitario guitarrista tocaba una débil melodía. En el centro, un soberbio España estaba simplemente parado, de pie. Poseído por la curiosidad, no pudo moverse del sitio.

España respiró, encima del tablado. Estaba sólo él sobre el escenario, con su pantalón y su camisa negros, aunque para él ni el escenario parecía existir. Sólo el débil sonido de la música parecía capaz de llegar hasta sus oídos, y se iba debilitando a cada segundo que pasaba. Su respiración, que de normal sería prácticamente inapreciable, se escuchaba ahora por toda la estancia. Inglaterra se fijó bien, y pudo comprobar que gotas de sudor caían de sus sienes y su cuello, incluso desde debajo de las vendas de su ojo herido. Puso el español de repente un pie delante de otro, y después el otro de vuelta dando un golpe, al tiempo que movía los brazos desde el pecho hacia afuera como si estuviera abriéndose voluntariamente en dos.

Se acercó. No sabía exactamente por qué pero el baile del español le gritaba con terrible fuerza que se acercara, que lo comprendiera, que lo estudiara, que lo deseara, que lo destruyera, que lo mirara más de cerca. Era un baile parecido a los que él había visto por esas tierras, pero si uno se fijaba bien, podía darse cuenta de que era una forma de expresión totalmente diferente; pareciera que aquel ser estuviera gritando de dolor y sufrimiento, y que no hubiera otra forma de expresarlo que no fuera aquella danza.

La terrible expresión de su rostro, tan soberbiamente agonizante. La increíble tensión que desprendían sus brazos al moverse, sus manos, sus dedos, todo parecía que salía con rabia contenida de ese cuerpo en el que no cabía. Comprendió perfectamente que en ese cuerpo no había espacio para tanto sentimiento, que escapaba y fluía por el aire viciándolo todo de una manera increíble, junto a la música que sonaba tan alta que parecía ir a reventarle los tímpanos. Era extraño que no se hubiera despertado todo el vecindario.

Pero, espera. Miró hacia la izquierda, y comprobó que el músico que antes tocaba tan débil melodía se había marchado. Que había desaparecido. ¡¿Cómo era entonces posible que tan atronadora música le estuviera perforando la cabeza? Volvió a mirar al centro del escenario buscando al bailarín, quien hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. Allí, detenido, en mitad del escenario, jadeante, elegante, un hombre vestido de negro dirigía la verde mirada de su ojo directamente hacia el inglés.

—¿Quieres algo? –preguntó. Después sonrió con algo de malicia– ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Te cuento un cuento?

Inglaterra sonrió. Esto sí. Ahora sí que estaba todo medianamente normal.

—¿No decías que no podías bailar? ¿Ves como sólo sabes mentir?

—También dije que eso no te importaba. Te acuerdas únicamente de lo que te viene en gana –espetó el español.

La sonrisa de Inglaterra se hizo más pronunciada. Con parsimonia subió las escaleras que llevaban al escenario. No había ahora más ruido que el sonido de sus respiraciones y las lejanas olas del mar de fondo; comprendió perfectamente que se había adentrado en la zona que antes observaba desde fuera.

Dio varios pasos, hasta ponerse frente a España, muy cerca sus narices una de la otra. Cuando dio otro más, España retrocedió uno. Volvió a avanzar tres pasos, tres pasos que para el español significaron retroceso. Empezó a oír, entre sus respiraciones, algo parecido a un ritmo, a una locura frenética que le instaba a moverse más deprisa. Fue entonces a avanzar otro paso, pero cuando quiso hacerlo resultó que España ya estaba sobre él y caminaba decidido sin ir a echarse atrás, por lo que Inglaterra giró para esquivarlo, encontrándose en el camino sus miradas. Volvió España a su empeño, haciendo que Inglaterra tuviera que dar varios pasos hacia atrás frente a un español de brazos extendidos que no parecía ir a detenerse. Frenó. ¿Retroceder él? Jamás. Sonrió con malicia. Giraron ambos, mirándose a los ojos, cerca, muy cerca. ¿Cómo es que sabía él qué pasos iba a dar el español? De algún modo u otro, comprendía perfectamente los movimientos de su rival antes de que los hiciera, y su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia. Y comprendió que esto no le ocurría sólo a él.

Se alejó un paso del español.

—Ven a por mí –le retó–. Venga, ven.

España no dio un sólo paso hacia él, sino dos, tres, y hasta cuatro sin detenerse, haciendo que Inglaterra se alejase de él consecuentemente.

—Mátame, ¡venga, España!–provocó en medio de aquella euforia–. Acaba conmigo, véngate de mí, ódiame, ¡destrúyeme!

España, que había bailado todo este tiempo sin tocar a su ahora acompañante, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Avanzó cuantos pasos eran pertinentes, tomó a Inglaterra de la muñeca y le hizo girar sobre sí mismo, haciéndole retroceder a posteriori hasta que toparon con la pared. La fuerza del golpe hizo al inglés cerrar los ojos.

En cuanto los abrió, se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba contra la pared, con un español erguido sobre él que convertía en impracticable la posibilidad de escapar. Sentía la respiración de España en su cuello, agitada, como las gotas de sudor que de éste le caían sobre la clavícula. Le agarró de los pelos de la nuca elevando su rostro, obligando al español a mirarle.

Ni un rastro de derrota, sólo ferocidad, pasión y, si acaso, ira. Todo el oxigeno que había en la habitación parecía fluir únicamente de la boca de uno a la del otro.

—Cómeme –sonrió con altanería el pirata, pronunciando esas palabras casi dentro de la boca del español.

Impulsado por una sensación indescriptible España se alzó hasta que sus labios comenzaron a rozarse, esclavo de las palabras de Inglaterra. Fue cuando iba a sellar ese contacto que sus ojos se encontraron con la cruel y ociosa mirada del inglés, haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Pegó un puñetazo en la pared, a la altura de la cabeza de Inglaterra, haciendo un agujero en el muro. Se separó rápida y violentamente del inglés, y, desgarrándose la camisa de pura rabia, desapareció en dirección al mar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Inglaterra se dejó caer hasta el suelo lentamente, apoyado en la pared, con una malévola sonrisa. Aquella era, con diferencia, la sensación más excitante que había sentido jamás.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, es bastante largo, pero espero que no se haya hecho pesado.<p>

**Rincón histórico:**

Esta vez no hay mucha historia en el capítulo, sólo un par de aclaraciones. Se instala Inglaterra en Gibraltar, conquistando esas tierras para sí, lo que lo he dejado en la toma y posesión de una habitación en la casa de España.

El rey Felipe V se instaló también en España e hizo muchísimas reformas. Ésta concretamente me hizo gracia:

_Fortaleció y reguló las actividades económicas. España debía recuperar el comercio con sus posesiones de ultramar, arrebatándoselo a los franceses e ingleses, y combatir el contrabando._

Pero las reformas que hizo son muchas y no puedo ponerlas todas porque me extendería muchísimo; obviamente al ser de otro país cambió muchísimas cosas._  
><em>

¡Y no hay más! Espero poder actualizar en un plazo de tiempo menor esta vez, pero no prometo nada, sorry =_=.

¡En el próximo capítulo, por fin salen los Virreinatos; Sudamérica llega hasta nosotros! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, de verdad de la buena.

Un besito,

Bou.


	9. Chapter 9

Adoro escribir. Me encanta. Intento dejar una parte de mi espíritu en cada una de las palabras que forma un párrafo, una conversación, una historia entera. Tal es mi pasión por crear historias, que si sois capaces de sentir una mínima parte de lo que intento transmitir, o un gramito del amor que pongo en ellas, me doy por todo satisfecha.

Así que muchas gracias a todo aquél que, comente o no, lee mis historias.

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos mis ánimos de lucro están puestos en la lotería.**

**Nota que no puedo resistir: **¿no ha cambiado mucho esta página en una semana? o_o**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

Aquella escena marcó significativamente el inicio de algo. Ninguno de los dos sabría decir qué en concreto, qué había variado entre ellos, qué era aquel extraño sentimiento, pero lo que era seguro es que resultaba inquietante. Porque si ya era duro de por sí lidiar con la existencia del otro, tener que hacerlo con aquella tensión era malsano para sus cuerpos; aunque parecían comportarse de manera medianamente normal (todo lo normal que puede uno comportarse cuando vive con sus enemigos), cuando se veían algo parecía taparles la boca del estómago incitándoles a saltar uno encima del otro, lo que resultaba exasperante porque Inglaterra se estaba asentando felizmente en el peñón.

Inglaterra, que es persona acostumbrada a la presión, convivía con aquello medianamente bien. Sus nervios se erosionaban de vez en cuando, cuando sentía deseos de saltar a luchar con todas sus entrañas contra el español, pero a fin de cuentas él no era tonto y hacer eso estando en la península ibérica rodeado de españoles era del todo contraproducente, por lo que terminaba por calmarse bebiendo un vino o echando una canita al aire.

Sin embargo la escena de aquella noche de verano le había impactado poderosamente, así que, al principio de ciento en viento y luego noche tras noche, comenzó a acudir a ver a España bailar. En un inicio, se llegaba hasta el lugar y se sentaba detrás, como escondido entre las sombras, observando el escenario en silencio. Tuvieron un par de altercados porque el moreno nunca le veía llegar y en alguna ocasión se llevó tal susto que casi se muere. El inglés se reía muchísimo con aquellas reacciones, viéndole a veces caer de culo al suelo, otras pegar un berrido y lanzarle lo primero que encontraba a mano (que podía ser lo mismo una guitarra que una silla), y las menos quedarse quieto, mudo y callado con los ojos como platos.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! –le espetó una vez desde el suelo.

—Te asustas demasiado fácil; no puedo ni creérmelo –contestó con sencillez Inglaterra riendo despreocupadamente y jugando con su sombrero.

—No es que me asuste fácil, es que te quedas ahí en los brazos de la siniestra oscuridad y de repente te veo y pienso, ¡coño, el demonio! Joder, que me vas a matar un día de éstos...

Inglaterra se rió negando con la cabeza y llevándose la mano a la frente. Le sorprendió entonces, empero, un ruido: levantó la mirada y se encontró que España había saltado del escenario y le ofrecía una silla, tranquilo y sereno, en la mesa más cercana al mismo.

—Si quieres mirar, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí?

Dio media vuelta y subió al tablado, donde siguió con su baile tratando de ocultar la alteración o ¿nerviosismo? ...no, eso no tenía sentido; que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Inglaterra se levantó y se acercó hasta la silla ofrecida con parsimonia, donde se sentó sin separar la mirada del español, a quien sabía que estaba perturbando de algún modo. España sentía los orbes de Inglaterra todo el tiempo clavados sobre sí, y aunque en un principio era un disgusto, con el paso del tiempo y los días se terminó acostumbrando llegando a desinhibirse completamente.

¿Desinhibirse? Pero si Inglaterra lo sacaba todo de él, es más, si con alguien era sincero y desinhibido su cuerpo, era con Inglaterra. Él sacaba todo lo que España tenía dentro, podía estar furioso, gritar, pegarse, espetarle cuantas cosas quisiera sin preocuparse por una vez de obtener una sonrisa de quien tenía enfrente. ¿Qué era entonces lo que había cambiado?

Felicidad. Era capaz de ser feliz con Inglaterra al lado. Con el paso de los días, él se iba recuperando y cada vez estaba más animado con su gente, más resuelto, siendo capaz de pasar por alto la presencia anglosajona. Por las noches, su baile no emanaba puro sufrimiento; bien es cierto que seguía emanando dolor, pero también llegó a bailar con cierto encanto, descaro y provocación. Inglaterra, que ya día tras día era más avispado, cada vez era más capaz de interpretar los movimientos del español, muchos de los cuales iban dirigidos directamente a él no desprovistos de mala intención. Él se reía y muchas veces se atrevía a subir al escenario a responder con todo lo que tenía: que jamás se pudiera decir que un inglés había rechazado un reto.

No es que Inglaterra supiera bailar. Pero se entendía con España. A cada movimiento que el segundo hacía, él encontraba uno parejo con el que poder completar la situación. _Adelante, adelante, adelante, adelante, atrás, atrás, atrás, giro, mírame, atrévete conmigo. _

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? –preguntó España un día.

— ¿Yo? ¿Hacerte qué? ¿Ser tan tremendamente educado todos estos días?

—No cariño, no te escabullas, que lleva rondándome el asunto todo este tiempo por la cabeza... –avanzó varios pasos obligando a Inglaterra a retroceder, y giró de golpe la cabeza hasta que sus narices se rozaron de modo que el inglés podía sentir hasta su aliento–... no entiendo qué sacas de atormentarme desmesuradamente cada vez que tienes oportunidad. No entiendo la motivación de este odio desmedido que me tienes, ¿sabes? –continuó dando un golpe de barbilla hacia arriba–. Lo de la armada ya sucedió hace tiempo y para empezar debería ser yo quien te tuviera rencor por ello, que de hecho te lo tengo –terminó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Atormentarte, yo? –se sorprendió el inglés, sonriéndose–. ¿Crees que te odio? –añadió, girando él y dando media vuelta a la situación. Se quitó su pesada casaca y la tiró sobre una silla.

—No te hagas el sueco, inglés, que por mucho que me bailes el agua no me respondes a la pregunta... ¿Es venganza, rencor... simple maldad quizá? –vaciló al rubio.

Inglaterra rio.

—Es guerra. ¿Crees que tengo algún tipo de sentimiento especial hacia ti? No te excites–se burló–. Me fascina que puedas espetarme estas cosas a mí y no a los demás, cuando te las han jugado iguales o muy parecidas; ¿es porque soy yo?... ¿no serás tú quien me tiene un rencor importante?

España comenzó a mosquearse, y su gesto se volvió serio. De un golpe seco sacó el pecho hacia afuera, levantando la barbilla demostrando un orgullo especial, y rodeó a Inglaterra lentamente como un depredador que acecha a su presa, sus pasos resonando por toda la habitación, siendo que los tacones golpeaban determinados en el suelo. Éste le siguió con la mirada, pero no se movió de su sitio. Dejó entonces de mirar al español y dirigió sus ojos al frente, con altanería:

—Cuando mi país entra en guerra con el tuyo, yo doy todo lo que hay en mí para destruirte, porque por algo soy un país y los intereses de éste predominan sobre cualquier cosa. Si te interpones en mi camino, la pagas. Esa es la norma, y resultas ser tú como podría ser cualquiera.

España se enojó sin comprender muy bien por qué, sin saber por qué se sentía tan ofendido de ser _un cualquiera_. Agarró desde detrás a Inglaterra por el cuello de su camisa, pero súbitamente éste se zafó de él y se dio media vuelta, encarándolo. Estaba, además y para variar, con el semblante serio, algo que no era muy usual ver en el inglés en lugar de su escarpada sonrisa y que perturbó notablemente a España.

— ¿Qué me dices de Austria? ¿Qué me dices de Francia? Él llegó incluso,_ y durante la guerra_, a tratar de negociar el paso de las tropas hasta tu país con tal de quedarse con Nápoles, ¿sabías? Como a mí me interesan más tus colonias decliné la oferta, y Austria se enfadó porque bien sabes que él quería la totalidad de los territorios españoles. Creo que Austria es de hecho quien te ha sido más fiel, y que deberías plantearte que has sido tú quien le ha traicionado. Aun así incluso Bélgica, que aunque en su día se mantuvo de tu parte en la guerra de los ochenta años parece haberlo olvidado y está perfectamente asentada al lado de su hermano; todos ellos te han traicionado, y a todos ellos les regalas amor y sonrisas porque ellos dicen quererte, cuando en realidad lo único que hacen es mentirte. Y yo, sí señor, yo, aunque tú no sepas verlo, soy el único que no te engaña con respecto a sus intenciones (y si acaso Holanda), dado que te lo digo todo claro y cristalino; ser el mayor imperio de la tierra tiene un precio y tienes que pagarlo. Cuando un imperio se alza, los demás pueblos intentan hacerse con él o destruirlo: mientras sigas siendo el Imperio en el que no se pone el Sol no dejarán de ocurrirte cosas como ésta, es tu condena por ser tan grande. No haber sido tan avaro y orgulloso, y no estarías pasando por esto...

Inglaterra terminó esta frase aún serio pasándole por la barbilla su dedo índice, bajándose del escenario. Se colocó la casaca y el sombrero y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa. Al llegar a la puerta se giró, y volviendo a formarse en su rostro un amago de sonrisa añadió antes de desaparecer:

—Pero no vayas a creer que eres poco importante en mi vida –dijo con afectación–. Ocupas un lugar sustancial en mi corazón: te detesto especialmente...

España se quedó mirando el lugar por el que el inglés había desaparecido. _¡Cómo se puede odiar tanto a alguien! _pensaba con increíble rabia contenida. Apretó fuertemente los puños, y después, en un arrebato, tiró de un manotazo al suelo lo primero que tuvo a mano.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos, extendió los brazos y tomó aire profundamente, dejando que las olas acariciaran sus pies descalzos y que la brisa del mar revolviese su cabello. Estúpido España y todas sus mierdas. Estaba enfadado: por algún motivo, los encuentros (o más bien desencuentros) con su rival le dejaban siempre con un resquemor rancio en el cuerpo que le molestaba enormemente. Y le jodía. Le jodía sentirse así. Y la culpa de todo la tenía ese maldito español. Siempre.

—Maldito sea –chistó enfadado dando una ligera patada al agua–. Todo siempre es culpa suya. Siempre es culpa tuy-¡AAAAAA!

De repente y como de la nada, había aparecido España a la carrera sin que él lo viera y se había abalanzado encima suyo. Trató de librarse de él con tesón, pero aquel maldito español estaba encaramado a su espalda con un fervor inimaginable.

— ¡¿¡Se puede saber qué coño haces! –gritó en un estado mezcla a partes iguales de enfado y de incredulidad.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio y he decidido matarte! –explicó en un arrebato apasionado España mientras intentaba ahogarlo con los antebrazos.

—Será... po-... sible...

Inglaterra no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero desde luego había comprendido que se trataba de una pelea y él era todo un experto en esas artes. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, de modo que su cuerpo muerto cayó sobre el del español aplastándolo y dejándole sin aire momentáneamente. El rubio se apartó y se llevó la mano a su cuello dolorido sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras España se retorcía en la arena agarrándose las costillas.

— ¿Esto es en serio? –preguntó el inglés llegando a reírse, más por incredulidad que por otra cosa –. ¿Has perdido el norte?

España, que es persona de risa fácil, terminó por contagiarse de la del inglés.

—¡Que esta risa no le quite _énfasis_ a mi amenaza mortal, maldita sea! –espetó, lanzándose sobre su víctima. Cuando lo tuvo inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo cogió un puñado de arena e intentó obligarle a tragárselo, pero Inglaterra sopló haciendo que todos esos maravillosos silicatos que constituyen la arena salieran despedidos, tanto a su boca como a la del español como a los ojos de ambos–. ¡Joder te has pasado! Eso pica...

— ¡Serás...! ¿Quieres pelea, eh?

Se puso en pie y cargó a España como un saco de patatas, dispuesto a deshacerse de ese engorro de personalidad en su querido océano. El español intentó zafarse del agarre mordiéndole en el trasero y la espalda, pero lo único que consiguió fue que cayeran los dos al agua, y él de cabeza, para más inri.

— ¿ME HAS MORDIDO EL CULO? ¿Puede ser? –se exasperó Inglaterra sentado en el suelo, ya completamente mojado y sin poder creer un ápice de lo que ocurría.

— ¡Qué dolor! ¿Por qué rayos te has tirado así al suelo?

— ¡Porque me has mordido sabandija!

—Pero podrías haberme soltado donde cubría más, hijo, ¿que no ves que me acabo de recuperar de mis heridas?

—Sí claro, paliza a la carta te voy a dar, con las hostias que tú quieras encargadas previamente. Vamos lo que me faltaba por oír, ya.

España se levantó y comenzó a tirar de los brazos a Inglaterra, arrastrándolo por el agua mar adentro donde sería más fácil ahogarlo y que nadie encontrara el cuerpo. Inglaterra se resistió con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió liberarse al fin; si España descubría que él no sabía nadar sería el final. Sin embargo en vez de huir hacia la orilla responsablemente, Inglaterra saltó sobre España para que se ahogara de una vez y formase un todo con el fondo marino, dejándole a él eso de conquistar el mundo. El español se tragó por lo menos un kilo de arena, medio de algas y dos litros de agua, porque el empujón del rubio le pilló justo cuando estaba respirando y ya se sabe que cuando viene una ola en un mal momento el agua sube por la nariz hasta el cerebro haciendo que parezca que se le van a caer a uno los ojos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró al inglés mofándose de él pero a lo loco, a lo pirata socarrado, así que empezó a echarle agua encima todo mosqueado. El inglés se defendió a patadas, empujando el agua contra España como si fuese ácido sulfúrico o algo así, porque los dos la arrojaban y esquivaban como si no hubiera un mañana si la tocaban.

España terminó saliendo del agua y tumbándose en la arena, agotado, respirando entrecortadamente y algo chafado por su plan frustrado. Inglaterra, al límite también de sus fuerzas por culpa de _ese petardo anormal_, salió del agua a cuatro patas y finalmente se dejó caer cerca del español.

—Maldita sea tu estampa, estúpido tuercebotas –espetó extendiendo los brazos en la arena–. ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¿Estás ebrio o algo?

España había comenzado a reírse de la nada, así de repente, lo que estaba mosqueando soberanamente al inglés que no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido en la última media hora.

—No, que va, sólo... no sé, me ha salido del alma, hijo –rio–. ¿Qué me haría pensar que así podría acabar contigo?

Inglaterra alzó una ceja, incrédulo, y un poco hasta los cojones de aquél estúpido majadero.

—_Really? Are you serious?_

—Qué bien me lo he pasado... –confesó de repente el español maravillado mirando el cielo estrellado desde la blanca arena–. Qué a gusto me he quedado... ¿Te ríes? –se sorprendió–. ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó de repente al ver al inglés reírse negando con la cabeza.

—No tienes _fucking_ remedio –concluyó, sin saber él muy bien de qué se reía.

—Seguro que no –añadió España dedicándole sin darse cuenta, la primera sonrisa sincera de su vida.

Allí se quedaron los dos riendo en silencio, hasta que empezaron a tener frío con eso de estar mojados en mitad de la noche. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa uno al lado del otro, sin hablar y sin hacerse mucho caso, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hasta que España abrió la boca:

—Dios, creo que tengo arena hasta por dentro del culo...

— ¡Oh joder basta! Eso ha sido demasiado hasta para mí.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, España se encontró con que Inglaterra había desaparecido. Cuando preguntó, descubrió que el inglés había vuelto a su isla natal, por algo de un enfado por culpa de invadir su privacidad y que se iba a vengar de _qué-sé-yo_, que la guerra no había terminado.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

— ¿Niños? ¡Adivinad quién ha venido!

—¡España!

Un montón de chiquillos se vieron sorprendidos por la llegada del moreno, y varios de ellos se abalanzaron sobre el español llegando incluso a derrumbarlo. Se echó a reír allá en el suelo, siendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo recibía tanto cariño. Tanto.

—Perú, cielo, no-puedo-respirar –añadió intentando no darle un disgusto al alegre muchacho del poncho.

— ¡Woh! Perdón –se disculpó él humildemente soltándole el cuello.

—Tranquilo cielo, si no es tanto por el cuello, sino porque dejes de estar despanzurrado encima de mi pecho...

El crío pegó un salto y se puso de pie en el suelo al darse cuenta de que estaba aplastando a España, pero aterrizó encima de Chile sin querer, que se enojó y ya empezaron a discutir. España se levantó y los separó a los dos; con lo buenos amigos que eran, y lo tranquilo y alegre que era Perú y lo poco que le gustaba pelearse, era sorprendente como a nada que Chile hiciese algo se enrabietaba entero y empezaba a discutir casi él sólo, porque Chile era un experto en el arte de sacar de quicio al peruano sin necesidad de hacer nada. Sin embargo luego si alguien intentaba mediar entre ellos o malmeter contra el otro se defendían con pasión, a muerte, como si fueran el mejor amigo que el uno iba a encontrar para el otro. ¡Pero España estaba aquí! Así que tal vez podrían hacer una excepción...

—Ya basta, chicos, no peleéis –pidió poniéndoles frente a frente–. Daos la mano para hacer las paces, ¿sí?

— ¿Con Chile? ¿Las paces? ¡Seguro que luego me mete cabe cuando no mires!

—...qué bien me conoce, rayos... Pase lo que pase, España, que sepas que todo es culpa del Perú –asumió Chile en un tono de voz que demostraba enorme comprensión de la situación, como un padre que le habla a otro de sus hijos en el colegio. Cuando un adulto te echa la bronca los amigos no existen ya más, hay que salvarse a uno mismo.

— ¡Cómo que culpa del Perú, mis mocasines culpa del Perú! ¡Así lo arreglas todo! –exclamó todo enrojecido de ira el aludido–. Un día me como tu cabeza de la ira que te tengo.

—¡Niños! No podéis odiaros ya tan pronto, ¡si sois enanos! –rió España viendo aquella pelea de patio del colegio–. Ya veréis como en un futuro os lleváis genial –añadió convencido–. Ahora daros la mano que lo vea yo.

—...

No es que no fueran amigos... pero eso de que le obliguen a uno a darle la mano a la persona con la que está discutido es siempre algo que trae malas vibraciones...

—Ahora, ¡eh! Que os obligo a daros un besito de reconciliación sino...

Perú y Chile estrecharon las manos con un terrible fuego de terror brillando en sus ojos de la sola idea de tener que darse un beso, pero resultó que España no estaba mirando porque tenía otros problemas.

— ¡Nueva Granada, soltadme las piernas, que se me caen los pantalones! –rogó mientras trataba de caminar con Colombia asido a una pierna y Venezuela a la otra–. ¡Río de la Plata ayúdame!

— ¡Che! ¡Hola a vos también! –se quejó el rubio hablando por primera vez, ofendido por no haber recibido ningún saludo formal previo o algo.

Argentina acudió en ayuda de España más por deber que por querer, porque la idea de que se le cayeran los pantalones al suelo y con ellos Colombia y Venezuela le resultaba tan graciosa que pensaba que era mejor quedarse a mirar; lamentablemente, ganarse una bronca a los cinco minutos de haber vuelto a ver al jefe sería batir su propio récord, así que decidió portarse bien.

— ¡Chile! ¡No aprietes tanto la mano de Perú que le haces daño!... Gracias Argentina, gracias. ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? –le preguntó al rubio, sabiendo que imponer orden entre tanto niño era imposible.

— ¡Pero si es él!, que... –se empezó a escuchar a Chile de fondo.

—Perfectamente, gracias. Supongo que ahora que viniste me va a tocar laburar, pero aunque me da flojera entiendo que no hayas podido resistirte a venir a verme... ¿Viste cuánto más hermoso me he vuelto?

—Ya empieza –suspiraron todos, sabiendo la autoestima que se tenía Argentina a sí mismo.

España suspiró, se sentó en el suelo y rodeó a Argentina con el brazo, pasándoselo por encima del hombro:

—Qué bien nos vamos a llevar tú y yo... –suspiró sin saber muy bien si lo decía en serio o si estaba ironizando, mirando hacia el futuro y extendiendo la mano hacia el cielo azul con aire soñador.

Argentina, que era algo reacio a los cariños y atenciones de España, se apartó y trató de ignorarlo, dirigiendo la mirada de su divina persona hacia otro lado, y ocultando una sonrisa donde nadie pudiera verla.

— ¿Por qué no jugamos a alg-...? ¡Colombia! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás todo lleno de heriditas!

— ¡No ha sido culpa mía! –soltó Chile, que tenía la sensación de que Argentina y Perú le echaban la culpa de todo lo que ocurría en el planeta.

—Son los ingleses –dijo Cuba en ese instante, mientras Perú acudía preocupado a ver qué le ocurría a su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué? –exclamó el español entre indignado y sorprendido.

—Es cierto –añadió Venezuela mientras señalaba un pequeño corte que tenía en el brazo–. No sé qué ha pasado, pero últimamente vienen mucho por aquí, intentando conseguir no sé qué cosas tuyas.

—¿Inglaterra? No me lo puedo creer... ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó España mirando hacia un lado, donde otro español estaba de pie junto a unos colegas de su escuadrón.

—Sí señor –contestó éste de manera servicial.

—¿Sabes qué pasa? –Interrumpió de repente otro de los soldados–. Que después de lo de la guerra de sucesión y lo del asiento de negros, ya sabes cómo son los ingleses, que les das la mano y te toman el brazo entero... Se pasean por aquí a sus anchas como si esto les perteneciese. Pasan de lo del tratado de Sevilla como mi hijo de las regañinas que le meto...

—Es verdad –consintió Colombia–. Algunos incluso me dan órdenes como si en vez de a ti les tuviese que hacer caso a ellos, y me dicen que tú en realidad no vas a volver y que no me quieres...

—¡Qué mentira! –exclamaron Venezuela y Perú indignados.

—Y yo muchas veces no sé qué creer o qué debería hacer, así que acabo teniendo que hacerles caso porque si no me hacen daño...

España se puso en pie y tomó a Colombia en brazos, revolviéndole el pelo a Venezuela.

—Creedme, creedme por Dios niños que los ingleses nada os harían si no fuerais importantes para mí, así que no dudéis en ningún momento de mi amor porque os quiero como a sangre de mi sangre –aseguró con seriedad, queriendo dejar claro que en ningún momento había dejado ni dejaría de querer a sus niños; que lo de los ingleses era sólo palabrería.

—Tiene que ser difícil no encariñarse con alguien tan hermoso como lo soy yo –agregó Argentina con tono de obviedad asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y vuelta la burra al trigo...

— ¡Eso es! –rio inevitablemente España.

—Yo paso de cambiar de esclavizador cuando ya me acostumbré a uno –rumió Chile, siendo aquello por su parte _realmente_ un halago: él era un chico de costumbres.

—A mí España me cae bien –intervino Perú mirando al mayor con una sonrisa de complicidad, lo que desde afuera se traducía en un niño pequeño con cara de '_No te preocupes, que yo controlo la situación_' decidido a calmar al adulto que los acompañaba.

—Con lo que sea –dijo España guiñándole un ojo al Perú–, voy a estar aquí por un tiempo así que vamos a cenar algo y a pasarlo bien... ¿Qué está ocurriendo allí?

Vio que a lo lejos en el puerto algo malo estaba aconteciendo, y decidió arrimarse hasta allá junto con los niños. Con Colombia a la espalda, Venezuela agarrado de una mano, Perú caminando a su vera, Argentina algo adelantado so causa de la curiosidad y Chile a la retaguardia avanzando a regañadientes consiguieron alcanzarse hasta el embarcadero, dejando a Cuba atrás preparando sus cosas porque iba a volver a casa. Aceleró el paso con intención de encubrir a Argentina en vista de que la bandera de algún barco fondeado le sonaba y no precisamente para bien, bajando a Colombia al suelo.

—No os alejéis de mí, venid por detrás.

Un puñado de hombres discutían apasionadamente, gritando muy alto. Esto se debía a que unos hablaban en inglés y otros en español y no se entendían, y los españoles cuando no se les entiende lo que hacen es hablar a gritos. Encontró allá al capitán Julio León Fandiño, desesperado, tirándose de los pelos al borde del colapso nervioso por culpa de los ingleses. Allí, los españoles vociferaban y discutían con los ingleses; esto sucedía desde siempre en Cartagena de Indias, pero hoy parecía extremadamente intenso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con precaución España, descubriendo por sorpresa a una persona arrodillada y un charco de sangre.

—Ve y dile a tu rey que lo mismo le haré si a lo mismo se atreve –dijo entonces Fandiño mirando al hombre arrodillado con ira, agitando con pasión algún bien que sostenía en su mano. España se detuvo en seco cuando descubrió lo que era.

—¡UNA OREJA! –gritó llevándose espantado las manos a la cara.

—¡Mi señor! –se asustó entonces el capitán español, girándose a mirarlo.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó España aún impresionado, llevándose la mano al pecho intentando tranquilizarse para no vomitar.

—_I will avenge... I will avenge my country for this crime, even if we have to go to war you stupid suckers... __¡Give me Rebecca back! –_gritó el hombre arrodillado.

— ¿Quién es Rebecca? –preguntó de vuelta la patria sin comprender nada.

—Rebecca es su barco –contestó un soldado español que se había interpuesto entre un inglés y Colombia, que cerca había estado de recibir un ataque–. Pero está aquí contra las normas, así que el capitán decidió atajar el asunto de raíz, apresar el barco y confiscarle la carga, como se hace normalmente en caso de quebrantar la ley; pero el señor Jenkins... es obstinado.

España quiso mediar de algún modo entre la gente que allá había, pero se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde. El tal Jenkins tomó del suelo la oreja que había tirado Fandiño y se marchó jurando venganza, lo que le hizo suspirar profundamente.

—Te juro España que voy a hacer que mi patria se entere de esto y créeme que tomará cartas en el asunto, puesto que ningún británico permitirá una ofensa como la que habéis osado a profesar.

Dicho lo cual desapareció acompañado de su séquito por el puerto. Los españoles fueron a seguirle, pero España les detuvo y les obligó a proteger a los niños, alegando que lo único que necesitaba ahora el inglés era un médico y que eso era innegable para cualquier ser humano herido.

Se dejó entonces caer al suelo, donde se quedó sentado.

—Será posible, si es que ya sin estar ni yo ni él de por medio terminamos discutiendo Inglaterra y yo... No me temo nada bueno...–suspiró desesperado.

—Parece que te va a tocar repartir palos, ¿eh? –soltó de repente Argentina, que se había acercado hasta él y se había apoyado en su hombro como quien se apoya en un saliente; como un _dandy_.

—Si quieren guerra la tendrán –dijo España de repente apretando el puño, como motivado por el comentario del rubio.

—Yo... –interrumpió Chile creando un terrible momento de expectación–...yo tengo hambre...

Hasta Argentina se llevó las manos a la cabeza so causa de esa interrupción, y a Perú le dio la risa, pero al conquistador pareció resultarle una idea fabulosa.

—¡Tienes razón! Vamos a tener que nutrirnos bien, sí... –asumió riendo por no llorar–. Comemos, me enseñáis los resultados de vuestro trabajo y luego vamos todos a jugar, ¿os parece?

Así fueron todos recogiéndose al hogar, presintiendo que debían aprovechar el tiempo de paz del que estaban teniendo la oportunidad de gozar.

* * *

><p>¡Fin! A ver, a ver *dudas, dudas* temo que este capítulo no alcance el nivel que debiera, pero lo he repasado tanto que ha dejado hasta de tener sentido...<p>

**Rincón histórico:**

En 1719, España intentó invadir Inglaterra en una loca campaña dentro de la Guerra de la Cuádruple Alianza, de la que hablaré un poquito más en el próximo capítulo *desordenada*.

Respecto a Sudamérica:

En aquella época (1730~), el cono sur de América estaba dividido en: el Virreinato del Perú, el Virreinato de Nueva Granada, el Virreinato del Río de la Plata y la Capitanía General de Chile, si no me equivoco. Como hay muchos países he terminado eligiendo a esos poquitos, dado que sino sería una interminable confusión de nombres y naciones por todas partes. A pesar de todo he utilizado sus nombres actuales, espero que a nadie le moleste. Y también los creé a mi gusto y ciencia, es decir, como yo quise.

Lo cierto es que no tengo tanto control sobre Sudamérica como sobre España, pero lo intenté. Además, escribir a niños es divertido. Decidí hacer a Perú enérgico y alegre, a Colombia y Venezuela (Nueva Granada) más infantiles. A Chile lo hice más sosegado, pero un crack al fin y al cabo, y Argentina lo hice con la imagen que me dan a mí los argentinos (tipo Atobe, si alguien entiende). Espero que no sea un _Epic Fail_.

¡Y sí! Estamos frente a un acontecimiento que abrirá las puertas a uno de mis episodios favoritos, La Guerra del Asiento, o Guerra de la Oreja de Jenkins.

Me gustaba tanto la anécdota que decidí meterla casi completa en el fic, así que sin explicarme mucho más, diré que desde hacía años ya había tensiones como siempre entre el Reino de España y el Reino de Gran Bretaña; por culpa de los contrabandistas y de los abusos de los ingleses se generaban muchas disputas en las Américas, sobretodo por la zona de Nueva Granada. En este contexto, en 1738 un guardacostas español, _La Isabela_, al mando del capitán Julio León Fandiño, apresó al capitán contrabandista británico Robert Jenkins, y en castigo le cortó una oreja al tiempo que le decía la famosa frase: _Ve y dile a tu Rey que lo mismo le haré si a lo mismo se atreve_.

Con esas, creo que no me dejo nada... cualquier cosa me avisáis y lo pongo.

**Una preguntita más: **¿Os molestan mucho las frases que pongo en otro idioma? ¿Os arregláis bien o preferiríais que pusiera aquí la traducción? Lamento no haberme parado a pensarlo antes *Lo siento*.

Sin más ni más, creo que no me dejo nada (me parecerá poco...). Como siempre,  
>Un saludo,<p>

Bou

**P.D.:** Vale no puedo resistirlo, el domingo es en la Eurocopa el España vs. Italia. ¿No creéis morir de Hetamoment?... ¿Y el lunes con Francia vs. Inglaterra? Qué bien me lo voy a pasar con esta eurocopa...

Perdonad el desvarío, sabéis que os quiero.


	10. Chapter 10

A partir de aquí como que entramos en una época... que necesita distensión. Me gusta mucho toda esta época histórica, pero me está dando muchos problemas. Me da mucha pena estar falta de inspiración para seguir escribiendo este fic, aunque espero poder seguirlo pronto. Lo que no quiero es escribirlo sin la inspiración necesaria, porque perdería sentimiento. Lo siento mucho. _  
><em>

Como sea, siempre escribo un capítulo por delante de lo que publico, supongo que para casos como éste también, además de para tener mayor perspectiva de lo que voy publicando. Así que, mientras esperamos que las musas de este fic vuelvan, os dejo lo último que tengo escrito.

**Warning:** En este capítulo no ocurre nada.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La inspiración histórica para este fic últimamente tampoco.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<em><br>_**

_Muchas cosas pasaron en muy poco tiempo. De toda la vida, los acontecimientos históricos siempre han parecido aumentar en cantidad e importancia exponencialmente con el paso del tiempo, mas no es sino consecuencia de que únicamente estamos más informados de los hechos ocurridos más recientemente. Y, aun así, constantemente parece que nada está ocurriendo._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

—Niños... ¡Niños! ¡Cuidado que os vais a matar!

Era la hora de cenar y aquello era una jarana. La comida iba de un sitio a otro, los niños se la lanzaban, se gritaban, se tiraban de los pelos y luego reían como si nada. Cualquier persona se habría desquiciado con aquél ambiente, pero España... él amaba tanto a los niños... y era tan irresponsable...

Cuando ya terminó de limpiar a todo el mundo en la tina y se aseó él mismo, fueron a sentarse en el salón, frente al fuego del hogar. Perú y Chile se tumbaron sobre la alfombra, mientras que España subió a Colombia sobre sus rodillas en un sofá, sentado al lado de Venezuela. Argentina tomó una butaca prestada para sí mismo y la ocupó entera; si Cuba hubiera estado allí, habría tenido que sentarse en la mesa.

—¡Cuéntanos algo! –exclamó Perú de repente.

—Sí, sí, cuéntanos alguna historia, cuéntanos de tus aventuras... –pidió Venezuela tirándole de las mangas de la camisa.

— ¿Aventuras? ¿Queréis que os cuente aventuras?... ¿Y no vais a aburriros? –se rio el mayor de todos.

—¡Que no, que no! –juraron Colombia, Venezuela y Perú al unísono. España buscó a ver si encontraba la aprobación de los demás, y se encontró con la mirada de Chile que estaba posada en él, fija, con el ceño fruncido, demostrando que él no se iba a cansar de nada y que les contase algo, maldita sea.

—Oí que llevas metido en guerras mucho tiempo –dijo de repente Argentina, a quien a pesar de hacerse el poco interesado le encantaban las historias y las aventuras–. Que andas en líos porque Inglaterra tomó posesión de partes de España a cuenta de no sé qué con que cambiamos de rey a uno francés, y también que hace poco te enfrentaste a la cuátriple alianza, o algo así. ¿Que vos no necesitas dormir? –preguntó el rubio abriendo mucho la boca, con los pies en el respaldo de la butaca y la espalda donde deberían estar hipotéticamente las posaderas.

—¿Ya no somos Habsburgo? –preguntó Chile mirando muy sorprendido a España.

—No, ya no –contestó éste con una sonrisa conciliadora–. Ahora somos Borbones, por ponerlo en tu lenguaje.

—Qué desubicado... Pues no me había enterado –afirmó el primero con convicción, aunque parecía a todas luces importarle un comino.

—¡Pero si llevamos unos treinta y cinco años con otro rey! –se alarmó Argentina ante semejante falta de... de todo.

España rio inevitablemente ante la desesperación de Argentina y la pasividad de Chile, que como niños no tenían vergüenza ni miedo en expresar sus máximos sentimientos sin pudor.

—Ya le pides mucho si le pides que se ponga dos zapatos del mismo par –se rio Perú del chileno, a lo cual recibió un golpecito en la cabeza de parte de España como advertencia y aviso de que no lo hiciera más. Por suerte a Chile todo le daba igual y él era feliz consigo mismo.

—Yo me gusto así –sentenció convencido, como quien habla del tiempo, lo que terminó de hacer estallar en carcajadas a España, a quien casi se le cae Colombia al suelo y se le desgracia. Por suerte, a todos se les había contagiado la risa de su jefe, así que nadie se lo tuvo en cuenta.

—Como sea, estás muy bien informado, Río de la Plata –consintió merecidamente.

Argentina se ruborizó levemente pero asintió orgulloso, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Por supuesto que sí, tengo que cuidar de mí mismo y de mis circunstancias...

—De todos modos, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué es eso de la cuátriple alianza? –pregunto Perú, rodando de un lado a otro de la alfombra, hasta que de tanto rodar se estampó contra Chile. España pensó que iban a discutir, pero para su sorpresa los dos echaron a reír–. Yo oí que hubo guerra de sucesión, pero no sabía de la otra. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Está bien Roma?

Argentina le dio un capón al peruano en la cabeza, que se estremeció entero y le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio, quien le hacía el gesto de negación con la cabeza avisándole de que no era una buena pregunta. Aun así, al moreno pronto se le pasó el enojo porque andaba realmente preocupado por su tan querido jefe. La expresión en la cara de España era ahora una sonrisa, pero parecía, por sus ojos, tremendamente triste.

—Romano... Romano ya no está conmigo –sonrió–. Tuvo que marcharse como consecuencia de la guerra.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

—Por mi culpa. Estuve... tan ciego... ¡Aun así él lo hizo para salvarme! –magnificó España con alegría para que los niños no se pusieran tristes–. Y ahora está en casa con Austria y con su hermanito pequeño, así que está bien que esté con la familia para variar –terminó tirando de los mofletes de Colombia.

—Puedes estar triste –interrumpió entonces Argentina, sorprendiendo terriblemente a su jefe–. Si a mí me separaran de cualquiera de mis hermanos estaría triste; no creo que por ser mayor tengas que ocultarlo.

—Es verdad, los mayores siempre están complicando las cosas –dijo Venezuela–. Fingen cosas, ocultan sus sentimientos, ¡y luego se quejan de que no se les entiende!

— ¡Pero España es distinto! –opinó Perú fogosamente en aquel debate infantil.

—Es verdad –añadió entonces Chile–. Eres como un niño más –rio.

—Niños... ¡Niños!

España se abalanzó sobre ellos, a la alfombra. Todo daba igual, aquella gente tan maravillosa necesitaba un súper abrazo _ipso facto_, por ser tan encantadores y cariñosos y buenos y pequeños y..., y... ¡Niños! Estaba tumbado allá en el suelo, con Colombia, Perú, y Chile entre sus brazos. Agarró a Argentina de una pierna y tiró de él también a pesar de las quejas y berridos, y finalmente Venezuela de motu propio decidió unirse a la fiesta, así que al final todos estaban haciendo bromas en armonía. Cuando se cansaron, se sentaron más ordenadamente pero todos en el suelo, alrededor del fuego del hogar.

—La Guerra de la Cuádruple Alianza es una guerra que aconteció hace unos años –comenzó España–. Cuando me recuperé de las heridas de la guerra anterior mi jefe, accediendo a mis voluntades, comenzó a intentar recuperar parte de los territorios perdidos en la misma; es decir, que, en realidad, intentó ayudarme a recuperar a Roma. Pero por desgracia los demás se enteraron de lo que intentaba... y no les hizo mucha gracia; Francia... Francia terminó por hacer una alianza con Inglaterra y las Provincias Unidas en mi contra.

— ¡Qué cruel!

—No... No... Francia es bueno –defendió España a su amigo con tristeza–. Él sólo pretendía... que yo no incumpliera lo prometido en el tratado de Utrecht. Defendía lo suyo.

El español suspiró, cerrando los ojos. No había palabras para describir cuán violento fue el vuelco que le dio el estómago cuando durante aquella pequeña batalla, que en principio ni siquiera debía ser una guerra, vio aparecer a su amigo a la vera de Inglaterra. Cuando se abrió ante él la oportunidad de golpear al inglés se lanzó decidido, pero su hacha chocó violentamente contra un arma inesperada: la espada de acero de su vecino francés. Anonadado, pronto le fue devuelta una embestida que le derribó, y no fue fácil reponerse de aquel golpe. Su mente se hallaba tan bloqueada, la defensa que Francia propiciaba a Inglaterra era tan inverosímil, que no supo actuar. No intercambiaron palabra alguna.

Ocultó su dolor, la inusitada tristeza de la traición que le hacía sentir encontrar a su amigo como rival y lo convirtió en orgullo. Francia parecía enfadado, o tal vez dolido, pero ante todo alejado. ¿Qué le había hecho él? ¿Por qué ni siquiera intentaba hablarle? Tantas habían sido las preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Desistió. Enterró el amor, y tras besar su rosario volvió a emprender la acción. Recuperaría a Romano, pesare a quien pesare.

—Después de eso se unió Austria a la batalla, bajo las órdenes del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

— ¡Por eso 'Cuádruple Alianza'! –exclamó Argentina, dando con el puño en la palma. Chile le hizo gesto para que no gritara, en vista de que Perú se había quedado dormido.

—Eso es; cuando se unió el Sacro Imperio ya no eran tres sino cuatro en contra mía; fue todo porque después de invadir Cerdeña intenté conseguir Sicilia... como mi súper intento de invadir Inglaterra –rio de repente España recordando–. Eso fue en una pelea que tuvimos en la playa, intenté invadirlo pero... ¡fue un fracaso!

A estas alturas tanto Colombia como Venezuela se habían dormido también, quedando sólo en pie Argentina, a quien todas esas historias le interesaban enormemente, y Chile, que escuchaba atentamente lo que el mayor contaba, demostrando de este modo su afecto.

—Al final sólo conseguí que las cosas vayan a proceder de manera no favorable para mis enemigos; no hubo rastro de Roma –España se detuvo a tomar aire, que expulsó en forma de largo suspiro–. En fin, aunque ése no fue el momento, sé que lo conseguiré. Pronto conseguiré traer a Romano de vuelta.

Se puso de pie levantando en sus brazos a Colombia y Venezuela.

—Y ahora a la cama chicos, que es tarde ya.

Y así fue como, llevando Chile de la mano a un Perú somnoliento y España en brazos a los dos hermanos que componían Nueva Granada, se fueron todos acostar.

Por desgracia, las tristes reminiscencias del pasado cercano no dejaron a España conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_Pero, ¿no son acaso esas pequeñas cosas las que determinan nuestro destino?_

"Prusia, ven aquí. Voy a presentarte a alguien."

Recordaba aquella frase como si acabara de escucharla, como si acabaran de decírsela, como recién salida de los labios de Federico Guillermo I. Recordaba también cómo había llamado su atención entonces aquel individuo tan diferente a él, y a su jefe, y a todo el mundo que había conocido en realidad. Era el día en el que se había encontrado por primera vez frente a quien en un futuro llamaría cariñosamente Fritz, un hombre de los que sólo se encuentran una vez cada dos o tres siglos, un hombre destinado a marcar el camino de todo aquel que le tratara fuere quien fuere, _un hombre de Dios_.

El príncipe heredero era en todo diferente a su padre, y Prusia no tardó en sentir curiosidad y rápidamente afecto por él, una estima que estaba por encima de la que jamás creía poder sentir por ningún ser humano. Era elegante, respetuoso, siempre sabio y bondadoso; recordaba que solía gritarle por leer paparruchas francesas:

—No pienses que estoy haciéndote un feo –le decía él entonces con una suave risa–, es sólo que los filósofos en Francia son más atrevidos._ Es porque no tienen un padre como el mío_ –se burlaba de vez en cuando, si se sentía de humor–. El francés es un idioma maravilloso y lleno de sutilezas, no como el alemán: los escritores alemanes sólo ponen paréntesis sobre paréntesis, y a veces uno encuentra sólo al final de una página entera el verbo de cuyo significado depende toda la frase.

Aun así, Prusia no podía enfadarse, ni con él ni con Francia. Fritz hablaba alemán, francés, inglés, español, portugués e italiano con considerable fluidez, además de comprender latín, griego antiguo y moderno y hebreo. También poseía talento para la música, dado que tocaba la flauta travesera con gran maestría, y disfrutaba de una enorme destreza militar. Y, sin embargo, lo que él más amaba de aquel hombre no era otra cosa sino su humildad de espíritu.

Desgraciadamente ni esta relación ni ninguna de las maravillosas cualidades del príncipe parecían satisfacer a su padre, y la relación entre ambos se volvía cada día más escabrosa e irreversible. Hasta que se volvió irreversible del todo.

_¡Joder, piernas, moveos más deprisa!_ pensaba desesperado el prusiano corriendo como nunca lo había hecho hasta la fortaleza de Küstrin, donde estaba a punto de ocurrir lo que él tenía que evitar.

Los recuerdos... venían tan rápido unos detrás de otros hasta su mente...

—_¿Adónde vas? –había preguntado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sobresaltando al príncipe._

—_...Prusia. Yo... no puedo más, me marcho –contestó éste afligido, esperando los reproches de su nación. _

— _Así que finalmente te has decidido._

_La sorpresa de Fritz había sido magna. Su cara, ver que su nación nada iba a espetarle sino que le apoyaba, se convirtió en un cúmulo de emociones._

—_Sí. Me iré a Inglaterra con Hermann, antes del alba._

—_Si un amigo mío se enterara de que prefieres ir a Inglaterra antes que ningún otro sitio se moriría del disgusto –bromeó Prusia pensando en Francia, confiando en que, tal vez, la pena se iría si fingía ser feliz–. ¿Y te vas sin despedirte? –preguntó entonces, serio._

_Se dieron un fuerte y caluroso abrazo. Maldijo una y mil veces por tener que dejar marchar del país a un hombre tan maravilloso._

_No. Lo que lamentaba de verdad era alejarse de un buen amigo._

—_¿Nos veremos otra vez?_

—_Seguro._

Seguro. Seguro había sido, puesto que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, intentos y planes, el príncipe Federico y _su amante_ el teniente Hermann von Katte fueron descubiertos en su intento de fuga, siendo capturados y conducidos eventualmente a prisión. Prusia corrió a atender a sus necesidades y a abogar por él, mas la suerte no estaba de su parte.

—¡Cuál ha sido la condena! –preguntó agarrando a un oficial de las solapas de la camisa y empotrándolo contra la pared–. Habían obligado a von Katte a desertar e iban a mandarlo a la prisión, ¡pero sé que algo ocurre! ¡Habla! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí! Sé que el rey me ha mandado a trabajar porque no quería que estuviese aquí, maldita sea... –maldijo, cerrando el puño con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavaron en la carne haciéndole sangrar.

—Mi señor...yo no... el rey me matará...

—Escúchame una cosa –amenazó entre dientes, golpeando fuertemente su frente contra la del oficial–: yo me voy a enterar igual. Pero si tú no me dices lo que ha ocurrido, lo que has de tener seguro es que tu vida se acabará aquí y ahora –terminó ignorando el hilo de sangre que le bajaba por el tabique nasal y los ojos.

—El rey ha dispuesto que la pena para el amante del príncipe era demasiado leve y ha emitido una nueva orden: el teniente Hans Hermann von Katte será condenado a muerte. En lo que al príncipe se refiere, quedará destituido de su cargo y se le condenará a dos años de cárcel, además de...

— ¡¿De?

_A presenciar la muerte de su amante por decapitación, el teniente von Katte._

_¡Vamos, vamos, maldita sea!_ Llegó a la fortaleza y atravesó las paredes y puertas sin rendir cuentas con nadie y haciendo caso omiso a los golpes, en busca desesperada de los traidores, y también de Fritz. El desprecio absoluto que su cuerpo sentía en este mismo instante hacia Federico Guillermo I era tan grande que tenía ganas de vomitar; condenar a nadie a ver la muerte de un amante o un amigo (eso a él le daba plenamente lo mismo) era del todo despreciable, más si es a un propio hijo. Por eso, no podía tolerar que tal cosa ocurriera en Prusia. No podía tolerar que algo así le ocurriera, además, a el hombre de más alto espíritu sobre la tierra.

Abrió la puerta del patio de una patada, donde se iba a llevar a cabo la condena.

—¡DETENEOS! –bramó echando la puerta abajo.

_Tarde._ En ese mismo instante, por sus ojos cruzó la imagen de cómo una cuchilla descendía a toda velocidad, separando limpiamente la cabeza del amante de su príncipe del cuerpo del mismo. Éste gritó, colapsó, vomitó.

—¡Fritz! –gritó lanzándose a por él haciendo oídos sordos a todas las prohibiciones e ignorando todas las amenazas e incluso golpes.

_14 de Noviembre de 1730:_

_La visualización de aquella escena sumió a Fritz en una inmensa desesperación. Por suerte, el 9 de noviembre pareció emerger de ella como un ave fénix que resurge de sus cenizas para volver a una vida nueva. Aun así, temo por él. No ha vuelto a hablar de von Katte desde entonces, y no parece ir a hacerlo._

_Señor, juro solemnemente aunque haya de llevarme al infierno que seguiré a este hombre hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta. Y, si algún día alguien encuentra y lee este diario, sabrá que nada de lo que haga por Fritz será para mí jamás motivo de arrepentimiento._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_Y cuando el destino sea grande, las pequeñas cosas pasarán desapercibidas. Sólo algunos podrán percibirlas. Tal vez los implicados, tal vez alguien ajeno. Para mí, serán siempre, aunque nadie más las vea, las más importantes._

_Pero un hombre puede cambiar la voluntad de una nación. Un sólo hombre puede cambiar el presente de un país. Frente al mundo, ¿es él pequeño?_

Como cada mañana de trabajo, Inglaterra se levantó pronto. Se aseó y se vistió, y poco después bajó, como era costumbre, a probar todas las delicias que habían sido servidas a modo de desayuno en el salón comedor.

Por fortuna, su hermano Escocia había marchado a trabajar las tierras pronto por la mañana, con lo cual no tuvo que encontrarse con él ni con su estúpida cara ni con todo el humo del tabaco que éste fumaba tan compulsivamente. Aprovechó para desayunar con tranquilidad y para echar un vistazo al periódico recién planchado que la sirvienta le acercó con diligencia, y que se llevó bajo el brazo cuando llegó la hora de salir.

El día era inmejorable, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes pero no llovía, y tampoco hacía un frío extremo. Con su chistera bien puesta y el sobretodo bien atado, detuvo un carruaje que le llevó sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia Westminster, donde le esperaba la actividad del día.

La Cámara estaba finalmente reunida y el sonido de las múltiples conversaciones individuales se transformaba en algo parecido a un murmullo o zumbido general, usual en los minutos previos al comienzo de la reunión. Muchos fueron los que se acercaron a interesarse por él o a agasajarle, actitud ésta última a la que estaba en el fondo acostumbrado pero que aun así recibía sin desidia, sino tal vez más bien con indiferencia.

Entró entonces en el lugar como un huracán el Primer Ministro británico, sir Robert Walpole, con gesto acalorado y de irritación, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Seguidamente se adentró tras él otro hombre en la Cámara que fue detenido por dos hombres de seguridad. Mientras el silencio se iba apoderando del lugar por imposición del propio Walpole (a pesar de que los rumores comenzaban a extenderse), Inglaterra se incorporó interesado tratando de recordar de qué era que le sonaba tanto el rostro de aquel hombre.

—¡Silencio! –bramó el Primer Ministro–. ¡He dicho '¡Silencio!'!

Todo el mundo quedó mudo ante las órdenes de Walpole, mientras de fondo se escuchaba al _intruder _discutir con los guardas de seguridad. Se dispusieron todos a comenzar con la reunión, pero en cuanto a uno de los ministros le fue cedida la palabra ocurrió algo inesperado: Inglaterra interrumpía el curso de la reunión emitiendo un pequeño '_Oh_' sorprendido.

—¿Ocurre algo, _my lord_? –preguntó entonces su vecino en la cámara.

—No, no es nada, sólo que... ¿No es acaso Robert Jenkins el hombre que ha entrado detrás de usted? –preguntó todavía dudando sobre la identidad del hombre.

—En efecto, monseñor –contestó el Primer Ministro.

—¿Y qué le trae hasta aquí? –preguntó el rubio intrigado. Sabía dónde estaba destinado aquél hombre, así que su presencia en el lugar era, cuanto menos, peculiar.

—Un siroco que le ha agitado en exceso las ideas, no se preocupe. Siente que ha sido violentado y busca consenso y apoyo, pero no me parece pertinente que...

—Hágale pasar –interrumpió Inglaterra sin escuchar, con un brillo especial en su mirada, dirigida ahora hacia el punto en el que Jenkins continuaba con su disputa con la guardia.

—_...Excuse me?_

—El señor Jenkins es un capitán respetado y diligente que llevaba años haciendo fielmente su trabajo en América –arengó Inglaterra al parlamento con su tan manida, calculada, y perfecta educación–. Si ha atravesado todo el océano de vuelta únicamente con la intención de que su gobierno le escuche seguro que ha de haber un motivo de peso, ¿no les parece? –inquirió con un gesto diplomático, abriendo las manos con las palmas ligeramente hacia arriba.

_Tiene razón, es verdad, claramente posee cierta lógica_. Expresiones como ésas comenzaron a recorrer la Cámara de los Comunes del Parlamento Británico, de boca en boca, de vecino en vecino, hasta que el consenso fue tal que no quedó más remedio.

—Robert Jenkins, se le llama a declarar frente al Parlamento –anunció el portavoz.

El capitán, algo sorprendido y confuso, tardó en reaccionar ante semejante cambio de actitudes.

—¡Robert Jenkins!

Algo sobresaltado, Jenkins tomó el paquete que había traído de las manos de los guardas de seguridad y avanzó decidido hacia el centro de la estancia. Inglaterra entrecruzó los dedos y apoyó sobre ellos su barbilla, esperando oír interesado alguna historia que cambiase el transcurso de su ya aburrida rutina. Este hombre tenía todas las posibilidades de no defraudarle.

Tosió el aludido nervioso ante todos aquellos hombres de blancas pelucas que dirigían hacia él sus miradas inquisidoras, mas no se amedrentó ni pensaba hacerlo dado que su misión por Gran Bretaña era de la más alta causa.

—Mi señor, gracias –inclinó la cabeza saludando elegantemente, intentando pobremente alcanzar siquiera una pizca de la distinción que poseía cualquiera de aquellos caballeros ingleses.

—Tranquilo capitán, hable cuanto quiera –correspondió el rubio haciendo gala de sus espléndidos modales y corazón de oro–. ¿Qué le trae hasta aquí?

—Esto –contestó llanamente el marinero señalándose el lugar en el cráneo donde lo que espantaba era la ausencia de lo que en un principio debería ser una oreja.

—_How rude!_

—¡Desagradable!

—Maldita sea, ¡tápese!

El bullicio se hizo una vez más con la sala, hasta que el portavoz pudo por fin a golpe de martillazos de madera hacer que volviese la calma. Habló entonces el Primer Ministro:

—Lamento profundamente su pérdida, Mr. Jenkins, pero aún no alcanzo a comprender qué le trae hasta el Parlamento. Entiendo que sienta herido su espíritu mas no es nuestro menester reparar las heridas de los accidentes en la alta mar...

—Comprendo perfectamente cuáles son las labores de la Cámara, Mr. Walpole, y no me habría dirigido hasta Londres de no considerar de extrema urgencia e importancia la misión que considero mía.

Inglaterra se recostó sobre su asiento, sin mencionar palabra alguna, escuchando interesado.

—Caballeros –prosiguió Jenkins hablando bien alto esta vez para que cada individuo en la Cámara de los Comunes pudiese escucharle–, hemos sido ofendidos. Nuestro rey, y por tanto todos los ingleses y la misma Inglaterra ha sido violentada. No es otra mi misión que ponerles sobre aviso ante tan intolerable acción sobre la cual, sin duda, hemos de tomar represalias.

Suspiró el rubio, desesperándose ante lo lentas que volvía las cosas la necesidad de engalanar y emperifollar cada frase para que sonase lo más pomposa y elegante posible. Era sin embargo ésta, y no otra, la estricta educación inglesa, en el que la palabra es también arma.

—Hallábame yo fondeando en las Américas, haciendo uso de nuestros derechos adquiridos como ingleses vencedores de guerras años ha, cuando un buque español llamado La Isabela apresó y tomó nuestro barco, el Rebecca, alegando incumplimiento (dramáticamente falso, caballeros) de las leyes del lugar y de los tratados acordados. Cuando en calidad de inglés me dispuse a sacarle de su error y a exigir lo que por ende me correspondía, el traidor, el español, el infame Julio León Fandiño atrevióse a cortarme una oreja ¡a golpe de sable!

Terminó el relato mostrando a todo el mundo el contenido del paquete que había llevado hasta la misma Cámara: una oreja en un tarro de formol, la suya concretamente.

—¡Por favor!

—Qué obsceno...

—¡Basta ya con la oreja, capitán!

El asco y de nuevo el incesante murmullo se hizo con la sala. Todo el mundo comentaba lo ocurrido, aquella afrenta tan disparatada. No era, sin embargo, para algunos, razón suficiente para molestar a la Cámara, achacándolo a disputas personales. Inglaterra se incorporó tratando de escuchar mejor, ocultando con la mano una expresión muy parecida a la sonrisa, que, por algún motivo, se formaba de lado en su rostro.

—Mas... mas señores, yo no soy más que un siervo y no me habría alcanzado a molestarles si no fueran los motivos más allá de mi personal bienestar. Cuando herido injustamente encontrábame yo en el suelo destilando sangre, el español se atrevió a proferir las siguientes palabras: _"Ve y dile a tu rey que lo mismo le haré si a lo mismo se atreve"_.

—¡Al rey! ¡Dementes!

—¡Los españoles son unos bárbaros!

—Semejante osadía...

—Y todo, mi señor –prosiguió entonces el capitán pirata volviéndose para dirigirse de frente a Inglaterra–, todo esto, ocurrió frente a los ojos de España que nada hizo por evitar el enfrentamiento.

Inglaterra asintió, permaneciendo aún en silencio. Toda la estancia se fue silenciando expectante ante la reacción de su país, que con una mano sobre la boca lanzaba una enigmática mirada al hombre que había atravesado el Atlántico para darle una razón por la que pelear contra España.

Fingió hacerse el sorprendido.

—¡Oh!, ¿Es mi opinión la que esperan? –preguntó con inocente educación–. Pensé que escucharíamos la voz del Primer Ministro, disculpen mi confusión –añadió.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron entonces a Robert Walpole, que intentaba no ser superado por la situación.

—Yo creo que deberíamos tratar de arreglar esta situación sin llegar a la violencia, parlamentando con el gobierno español y llegando a un acuerdo...

—¡Es intolerable! Parece claro que lo ocurrido es un claro _casus belli_.

—¡Cierto!

—Pero la guerra debería ser la última de las soluciones, la guerra no es buena para el país...–trató de argumentar Walpole.

—¿Qué opina usted, mi señor?

Las miradas volaron hacia Inglaterra.

—¿Yo?¿De una guerra contra España...?

Mientras hacía esa pregunta retórica, al país soberano de aquella reunión se le fue formando en el rostro una sonrisa a cada segundo más amplia que ya no trataba de ocultar. Volvió a recostarse en su asiento, cerrando los ojos como disfrutando del momento, y apoyando sus manos entrecruzadas sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Preguntémosle a _Your Majesty_ –añadió abriendo uno de sus párpados sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Es lo propio, no?

_Porque un solo hombre puede cambiar el presente de un país. Incluso, su futuro._

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llega todo lo que tengo escrito de este fic. Sí, hay trozo para Prusia, pero como le quiero un montón no pienso quitarlo porque me encanta. Adoro la relación entre Fritz y Prusia, es demasiado para mí. Pero bueno, vamos ya con el:<p>

**Rincón histórico:**

La Guerra de la Cuádruple Alianza está prácticamente explicada arriba. Sucedió entre 1717 y 1721. Las ansias de Felipe V y de su esposa Isabel de Farnesio de recuperar antiguos territorios españoles llevaron a Francia, Gran Bretaña y las Provincias Unidas a firmar la Triple Alianza. Luego se unieron el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y el Reino de Sicilia. Durante la guerra España intentó invadir Inglaterra, como podéis imaginar, infructuosamente. La guerra terminó en el Tratado de La Haya.

Federico II es mi héroe, mi ídolo y mi todo. Todavía me quedan cosas relativas a él por contar, pero bueno. Según Wikipedia, _El príncipe, de constitución delicada, chocaba en todo con las maneras rudas de su progenitor. Después de que fracasara su intento por escapar a Inglaterra, fue condenado a prisión (1730–1732) (privado temporalmente de su categoría de príncipe heredero) y obligado a presenciar la decapitación de su amante, el teniente Hans Hermann von Katte_. Tras salir de la cárcel se retiró durante siete años a Rheinsberg, donde estudió filosofía e historia y mantuvo correspondencia con filósofos, entre ellos Voltaire. A este último le envió en 1740 un poema sobre el orgasmo para mostrarle que un prusiano podía tener sentimientos tan intensos como los de un europeo del sur. ¿Alguien duda de que es un héroe?

Los historiadores no se ponen de acuerdo sobre la sexualidad del viejo Fritz, algunos dicen que era homosexual (y que por tanto von Katte era en efecto su amante), y otros que tenía mayores prioridades que las mujeres. Es un crack. En fin, os contaré más cosas de él en los próximos capítulos.

Por causa de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior, en Inglaterra se revolucionaron. En efecto Robert Jenkins compareció en la Cámara de los Comunes en 1738, como parte de una campaña belicista por parte de la oposición parlamentaria en contra del primer ministro Walpole, llevando consigo su oreja metida en un tarro de formol. El Primer Ministro Robert Walpole no quería ir a la guerra, pero al final tuvo que ceder a las presiones y declararla a finales del 39.

Y creo que no me dejo nada. Espero que no vaya.

Y de verdad, espero que os guste y que nos podamos leer pronto...

Un besito

Bou.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! *matasuegras* ¿A qué nadie creía esto posible? Yo tampoco me lo creo. He de decir abiertamente que ha sido gracias a los reviews que he ido recibiendo, que me han dado ganas súbitas de continúar con esta historia y hacer frente a las dificultades (?). Sea como sea, muchas gracias. Revisaré toda la historia que tengo escrita poco a poco y la iré editando (ya que no quiero borrarla), corrigiéndole los pequeños (¡y no tan pequeños!) errores que cometí yo misma y los que gracias a las mejoras de la página puedo arreglar ahora para que así podáis disfrutar de su mejor versión. ¡Si cambié el resumen y le hice un lavado de cara y todo! Aish, estoy desconocida.

Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado España a lo largo de los capítulos. Al principio no odiaba a Inglaterra, o no quería hacerlo, y se sentía como en un conflicto interno cuando tiene que luchar contra él. Pero poco a poco, ¿verdad?, desgracia tras desgracia, se va fraguando un odio, una intensidad de sentimiento de desprecio casi sobrenatural, que, a mi parecer, les une más profundamente. Hay que cuidar a los enemigos, supongo.

Quería escribir un buen trozo sobre la guerra, pero al final se me quedó esto tan largo que auguro una guerra realmente extensa ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ...

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Los desvaríos son propiedad mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

—¡Fritz! –saludó Prusia entrando en la estancia. Le encontró sumido en un libro, con cara de meditación–. ¿Qué andas pensando?

—¡Oh, Prusia!... Pensaba en el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico –contestó algo meditabundo cerrando el libro que estudiaba y acercándose hasta la estantería donde lo colocó en su sitio. Fritz había salido varios años atrás de la cárcel y, tras casarse, había restablecido su cargo como príncipe heredero. Nunca llegó a recuperar algo como una relación con su padre; ahora estaba cerca de ascender al trono y estudiaba varios planes para consolidar un futuro digno de su país.

—¿Está bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó el recién llegado, con preocupación.

—Cada día está más débil... –comenzó a casi meditar en voz alta mientras inconscientemente iniciaba un paseo de un lado a otro de la habitación– Está perdiendo el sentido de la vista. La gente duda cada vez más de él, los estados bajo el mando del emperador buscan su propia conciencia nacional, es denostado... Está desapareciendo, Prusia –esclareció con cierto tono de tristeza, deteniendo su andar. Éste abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por tal devenir de los hechos en tan poco tiempo.

—...

—Algún día, si llego a terminar todos mis deberes y aspiraciones para contigo –continuó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y mirándole con ojos sonrientes–, me gustaría creer en que existe la posibilidad de unir en una sola nación poderosa a todos los hermanos que viven (o vivimos) bajo el Sacro Imperio Romano. Crear una sensación de unión para todos nosotros, que nos parecemos tanto. ¿No crees que se lo merece? Él lucha por amor.

Prusia no se sentía capaz de decir nada, pues nada tenía que añadir a las palabras de su admirado futuro líder, por lo que estuvieron en silencio unos instantes durante los cuales Fritz suspiró largamente en un par de ocasiones. Se giró entonces el príncipe heredero, con una amplia sonrisa que trataba de alejar los malos pensamientos.

—¿Y? –preguntó entonces– ¿Me traes de Francia la carta de mi amigo Voltaire?

Prusia se quedó atónito unos segundos. Después, con su característica sonrisa y una reverencia exagerada que hizo reír al príncipe, contestó:

—Por supuesto.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Un enorme estruendo le despertó. No habría supuesto ningún problema de no ser porque estaban en el mar. Estaban cerca de las costas de La Florida sí, pero en principio allí no había peligro alguno. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Salió a cubierta tan rápido como fue capaz, vistiéndose en el camino. Un sexto sentido le hacía creer que algo no iba bien y si sus sospechas eran ciertas...

—¡Qué ocurre! –gritó entonces, cuando divisó a uno de sus hombres.

—Son los ingleses, mi señor. ¡Nos siguen!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –se alarmó terminando de ponerse la casaca y el sombrero. ¡Ingleses! Era la peor noticia que podía recibir.

—El capitán decidió arriar la bandera francesa que ondeaba en el barco e izar la española, aunque no termino de entender muy bien por qué... En cuanto lo hizo, aparecieron aquellos tres navíos de guerra por el horizonte.

España se despertó del todo en cuando recibió esa información. ¿De verdad? ¿Los ingleses? ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí tras...? Oh, claro. La guerra. Si es que se va uno a la cama y se le olvidan las cosas echando leches. En cuanto encontrase a Aguirre le iba a hacer entrar en razón.

Con firme decisión, España mandó acelerar la velocidad del _Princesa_, alejándose de los enemigos que les superaban en número y, por lo tanto, en ofensiva. Cada uno de los navíos ingleses era igual de potente que el mismo _Princesa_, así que si no querían que aquel 8 de abril fuese el último de sus vidas lo más conveniente era salir pitando. Los cañonazos comenzaron a llover, y los barcos ingleses empezaron a acercarse hasta tal punto que los disparos de las bayonetas llegaron a abatir a varios de sus hombres, incluyendo al timonel.

Cuando una bala le acertó en la pierna izquierda sus hombres, a pesar de la negativa del moreno, alzaron la bandera blanca en señal de rendición. Treinta y tres muertos españoles frente a los ocho ingleses afianzaban la victoria de los segundos, que ya se acercaban para aprehender el barco que con tanto ahínco había defendido. Furioso, España trató de mantener la calma para no dar a los ingleses el gozo de verle violentado.

—¿Morado? –preguntó al ver aparecer al rubio en su cubierta en cuanto los hubieron atado– Pensé que habías hecho populares a tus milicias como _casacas rojas_, pero ya sabía yo que no ibas a conformarte con tan poco armario –sonrió mirando a la casaca púrpura del inglés.

—¿Verdad que es bonita? Y me sienta bien... Realza mi belleza natural –se mofó el aludido presumiendo de sus engalanadas prendas–. Lo compré todo con aquel tesoro que tan gentilmente me cediste...

—Está bien que no vistas de militar, siendo que esto que haces está siempre al borde de la legalidad... mejor no implicar en los trapos sucios a Inglaterra, ¿no? Ensalzamos glorias, escondemos mierda. Y perdona que te corrija, pero la palabra que buscas es _Robé_, con erre mayúscula.

—No te canses, español, que de esto presumiré lo que haga falta –asumió, levantándole la barbilla con la bota–, en cualquier círculo social. Podré decir que fue un regalo.

—Cierto, que ahora eres un gentilhombre; olvidé que dejaste de ser pirata. ¿Por qué será que lo olvidé? Creo que porque nunca me lo creí... Eres el mayor pirata que ha existido y existirá en la historia, rufián, por mucho que ahora vistas de sastre afrancesado.

—No confundas pirata con soldado. Ésta es una batalla por todo lo legal, así que mejor bajamos esos humos, ¿sí? Y no me insultes.

—Di lo que quieras –se mofó España–, en serio. A estas alturas lo que digas no me vale nada.

—Ya hace tiempo que no me mereces ni la atención de un pirata –sonrió Inglaterra, poniéndose en cuclillas y tomando la barbilla de su prisionero con la mano–, de tan decadente que estás resultando ser. Y eso a mí me pone triste, ¿sabes? Eres para mí alguien importante... o al menos lo eras, del trabajo que me daba teneros en consideración a ti y a tu fuerza. Esfumada ésta, creo que podré eliminarte de mi vida sin mucho dolor... ¿De qué te sonríes?

—No sabes... –contestó calmado el español, mirando al suelo– Ay amigo, no sabes, de verdad, lo mucho que te vas a arrepentir de esas palabras...

Inglaterra se rio.

—Lo que tú digas, mi querido y maniatado enemigo. ¿No te da a ti nostalgia no sentir el hierro en el cuello? De cuando fuiste un fuerte y bravo guerrero... Seguro que sí, y por eso estás rindiéndote aquí hoy... De todos modos, y para que veas que soy un hombre nuevo, te demostraré que soy un caballero.

—Ilumíname –rumió molesto el prisionero ante la pedantería del inglés.

El rubio se acercó mucho a España, que retrocedía cuanto era le posible estando de rodillas en el suelo y con las manos atadas a la espalda. Le miró desafiante, molesto, sabiendo que no se detendría por muy deshonroso que fuere atacar a un prisionero o a cualquiera que no se pueda defender. Era Inglaterra, al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo y para su asombro, Gran Bretaña extendió la mano hasta el cinturón del español, tomando de él el cuchillo corto de rebordes dorados. Preparóse España para lo peor, visto que el inglés pasó el filo de éste rozando su cuello, pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado: Inglaterra se quitó el sombrero y, armado con el afilado cuchillo, cortó su cabello justo por encima del lazo que lo amarraba.

Agachóse el inglés con su coleta agarrada en la mano, aún atada por aquél lazo azul que acostumbraba a llevar cuando no llevaba la cabeza protegida por un pañuelo, hasta ponerse al nivel del español.

—Aquí tienes una prueba física; tanto he cambiado –suspiró, acordándose de Nueva Inglaterra y de que ahora debía ser, por encima de todas las cosas, un adulto responsable– que no tiene sentido conservar ese aspecto en mi vida.

España miraba anonadado a su rival. ¿Qué rayos le había ocurrido? ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Estaba realmente extraño. Al principio le había parecido que toda aquella arenga no era más que palabrería, parte de la habitual locuacidad del inglés. Ahora estaba convencido de que tramaba algo. Pero en cuanto le vio cortarse la coleta, aquello, simbolizó tanto para el propio España que apenas fue capaz de coordinar un pensamiento con el siguiente. Fue como si arrancara de raíz toda la historia llena de sangre y batallas que tan intensamente habían compartido, como si, de verdad, el pirata Inglaterra desapareciese ante sus ojos.

—Toma, consérvala –se burló el rubio devolviendo el cuchillo a su sitio e introduciendo en el bolsillo de los pantalones de España el mechón de rubios cabellos–. Así podrás sentirme por lejos que esté...

Tratando de reponerse, el español se refugió en su orgullo. No era algo que gustase de hacer en los últimos tiempos, más desde que Romano no estaba, pero no era algo fácil que se pudiese solucionar de un día para otro.

—No pensarás que te voy a creer sólo porque has cambiado de estilismo –contestó altivo y con una ceja alzada–. Que te hayas ahorrado el dinero del barbero no te hace mejor persona.

—Oh, claro que me vas a creer –se rio Inglaterra–. Ten un poco de fe, hombre. Mírame a los ojos. Eso es. Escúchame: para demostrarte definitivamente que soy un caballero, concederé que todos los hombres capturados hoy sean liberados.

Los marineros españoles se miraron entre sí, sin poder llegar a creerse la suerte que estaban teniendo dadas las circunstancias. Segundos antes se hallaban convencidos de que iban a ser encarcelados, esclavizados o asesinados en breves instantes de tiempo, con lo que la noticia les tomó en el mejor de los momentos.

—... ¿Y por qué habría de creerte? –preguntó entonces España, convencido de que Inglaterra se había vuelto definitivamente loco. Éste, como esperando que le hicieran esa pregunta, se giró sobre sí mismo y sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

—Porque no te queda otra opción.

Los ingleses comenzaron a levantar a los presos, para trasladarlos a uno de aquellos tres barcos que viajaban de camino a las Américas. Los colocaron en fila y comenzaron a pasar de un barco a otro por encima de una precaria tabla que colocaron para facilitar el transporte, si bien no logró del todo su objetivo. Más despacio que deprisa, sin embargo, los hombres fueron pasando.

Cuando apenas faltaban dos de sus marineros para terminar cruzar y España puso un pie sobre la tabla para cruzar el último, sintió cómo una mano lo asía del hombro y lo retenía en cubierta. Creyendo que se trataba de una simple broma de mal gusto volvió a tratar de llegar hasta el otro lado de la tabla, pero en cuanto puso un pie sobre ésta los marineros ingleses del barco de enfrente la retiraron, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente sobre la cubierta del _Princesa_.

Miró desde el suelo a Inglaterra sin comprender.

—¡Eh! –gritó un hombre desde el otro barco– ¡Dijo que todos los hombres serían liberados!

—Todos los hombres serán liberados –repitió el inglés mirando a España a los ojos–. Todos menos tú; entiéndeme, estamos en guerra al fin y al cabo. ¡Ea! ¡Partid hacia la costa! –ordenó a los barcos contiguos.

España fue a levantarse de un salto pero Inglaterra le retuvo en el suelo rápidamente con el pie.

—Verás, les dejaran en la costa inglesa; desde aquí se puede apreciar bien con el catalejo. Esperaremos a que lleguen y a que tú puedas llegar a verlo para asegurarte de que no te miento. Y después de eso partiremos hacia el viejo continente, donde no puedas estorbar a mis estimados generales, ¿te parece? Si no me molestas mucho, también llegarás a buen puerto. ¡Ja! –rio de repente– ¡Qué bien traído!

Tras esperar a que, en efecto, el barco con los prisioneros llegara a costa, Inglaterra ideó un ingenioso sistema para cumplir su parte del trato sin que España le jugase ninguna trampa, pues bien era sabido que con las manos atadas por delante éste seguía siendo peligroso. Así que, antes de entregarle el catalejo, rodeó con una cuerda que finalmente ató a las ya anudadas muñecas su cuello, creando un nudo corredizo. De este modo, si España insistía en dar un tirón o alejar mucho las manos de la garganta, el nudo se encargaría de apretar la cuerda hasta el punto en que, si se volvía demasiado insistente, muriera estrangulado por su propia mano. Por el amor de Dios, a veces hasta él mismo se sorprendía de lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser.

Comprobó España que, en efecto, los presos eran liberados en la costa y no se les infligía ningún daño. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo una segunda vez porque, una vez separado ligeramente el catalejo de su ojo derecho, dos hombres lo agarraron de sendos brazos dispuestos a llevárselo al, cómo no, calabozo. Mientras pataleaba contra aquellos tragaldabas tuvo, sin embargo, tiempo de detenerse un segundo.

—Puedes decir que has cambiado o incluso puedes haberlo hecho, me da igual –espetó mirando a los ojos a Inglaterra al pasar por su lado–. En cualquier caso, acuérdate de mi cara. Acuérdate bien, Inglaterra, llámame decadente, llámame débil. Pero tenme presente, porque pienso estarlo en tus pesadillas de aquí en adelante durante por lo menos cien años –amenazó.

Inglaterra, aún con su pelo desgarbado so causa del corte y con su clásica mirada, se detuvo a observarlo a los ojos. Sólo hicieron falta unos segundos para que se formase en su rostro su inconfundible sonrisa. Con la mano aún cubierta por ese guante tan particular, agarró de nuevo a España por la barbilla y acarició su rostro durante unos instantes, como quien observa una presa. Después, colocó uno de los desordenados mechones castaños detrás de su oreja con una delicadeza insultante y, tras darles la espalda, hizo el gesto pertinente que el español ya tan conocido se tenía.

—Otra vez en éstas... –suspiró viéndose de nuevo en una mazmorra, con una cadena que a la pared ataba su cuello y las manos atadas a la espalda– Algo tendremos que ingeniar para salir... ¿no? –preguntó mirando al pájaro que se había posado en la única rejilla por la que entraba el sol con una sonrisa.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Miró a su príncipe, siendo consciente de que no iba a serlo más. La ceremonia de coronación iba a comenzar en breves, pero éste parecía estar casi tan tranquilo como si lo único que hubiere de emprender fuera tomar el té como cada tarde.

—¿No estás nervioso? –preguntó. Que vamos, estaba él casi temblando como un adolescente, y eso que había visto muchas coronaciones a lo largo de los años.

—¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? –contestó el ya casi Federico II con una leve risa– Llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo –añadió entonces en un tono de voz tan calmo, tan sereno, tan sumamente tranquilo, que a Prusia le pareció que todo a su alrededor se detenía un instante. Allí, sentado relajadamente y sin haber sido nombrado aún, a él le pareció que ese hombre tenía el porte de un rey.

Pero no tenía el habitual porte que solían tener los reyes. No tenía la presencia, ni la fuerza del Rey Soldado. No tenía la tan altiva mirada ni el gesto tan severo. No ostentaba un tono de voz poderoso. Fritz tenía un cuerpo más bien delgado, de apariencia incluso, en ocasiones, delicada. Su mirada era tranquila, generalmente agradable; a veces condescendiente, so causa de los párpados que dejaba caer a media altura. Acaso era ese el motivo por el que en ocasiones el buen albino no llegaba a tomarse enserio algunas determinaciones del príncipe. Su voz era cálida, como un manto abrigado, nunca fuera de tono; agradable, didáctica, sincera. Era ingenioso. ¿Qué era entonces lo que daba a ese hombre tan glorioso aspecto?

_Probablemente los sentimientos que genera_, o así lo pensó, al menos, Prusia. Dudaba que hubiera persona en el mundo que tras haberse encontrado personalmente con Fritz no se sintiese cómoda y tranquila. Tenía el talento suficiente como para hacer creer a quienes le rodeaban que todo iba a salir bien, y la confianza necesaria en sí mismo como para lograr que así fuera.

—_Preußen? _¿Te ocurre algo? –inquirió en tono casual el aún príncipe.

—_Nein _–negó éste con la cabeza–. Ánimo, disfruta de tu coronación, qué se yo –rio–. Te llaman ya; ve, yo estaré por ahí.

—No te vayas muy lejos –ordenó Fritz entonces dándole la mano y advirtiéndole severamente (y de chanza) con la mirada.

—Cuanto me den las piernas –se burló Prusia antes de que su gran amigo desapareciese de su vista.

La ceremonia de coronación seguía siempre un proceso ya estructurado. Los reyes eran nombrados y hacían su juramento, frente a la constitución y el pueblo y, si lo consideraban, con la mano en la Biblia y el corazón. Después se acercaban hasta su nación, quien tenía un lugar reservado a un lado no muy lejos del trono. Debía entonces Prusia inclinarse en una reverencia para mostrar sus respetos al nuevo rey, aceptándolo, como debía ser, como soberano y gobernador indiscutible de las tierras y territorios que abarcaba, y, por ello, como el jefe que determinaría, si lo deseare, cómo y cuáles serían las acciones que él mismo habría de cometer mientras su reinado durase.

—...y por ello y por el poder que me ha sido otorgado yo te nombro, ahora, soberano de estas todas nuestras tierras._ ¡Saludemos, todos, a Federico II, Rey de Prusia!_

El clamor del pueblo fue lo único que pudo escucharse durante casi un minuto completo, plagado por doquier de expresiones como _Viva el Rey_, o _Larga vida a Federico II_. Fritz trató de calmar a la gente, que se fue silenciando poco a poco según eran conscientes de que el monarca deseaba decir algo.

—Pueblo de Prusia –habló con amable sonrisa–: nada me honra más que poder sentirme, hoy, soberano de tan magnífico pueblo como el que los prusianos constituyen. _Constituís_ –rectificó elegantemente, obteniendo un gran aplauso que propició que tuviera que estar callado otro pequeño rato antes de continuar–. A pesar de haber sido coronado hoy, no quiero sentirme ni he de ser una figura todopoderosa e irrevocable. Vosotros, _ustedes_ son el pueblo, ¡_nosotros_ lo somos! Todos y cada uno de los prusianos tienen en sí el poder, cada ciudadano de Prusia forma parte de un conjunto capaz de las mayores maravillas, todos estamos envueltos en un halo de potencial que debemos explotar. Por ello yo no quiero ser llamado, por el momento, _Rey de Prusia_ –aseguró. Llegados a este punto, aunque el Rey hablaba al gran público miraba discreta y constantemente a Prusia, quien con una ceja alzada escuchaba el discurso sin comprender qué era lo que Fritz pretendía–. Yo solamente soy un _rey en Prusia_; tal vez, algún día, si tengo el gusto de ser reconocido por haber hecho algo digno, meritorio y beneficioso que haga feliz y fuerte a mi nación pueda llamarme a mí mismo, y pueda recibir el honor de que ustedes me llamen,_ Rey de Prusia_.

El pueblo enloqueció. ¿No era aquél el hombre del escándalo? ¿No pretendió fugarse de Prusia? ¿Y si todo fueron farsas? ¡Este hombre era bueno, bondadoso, de puro corazón! Ocurriera lo que ocurriese en el pasado, casi todo el pueblo decidió volcarse, emocionados algunos hasta las lágrimas, con el nuevo rey que tenía en cuenta hasta el más mínimo de los aportes que ellos como prusianos podían hacer al futuro del país.

—Así, si algún día encontramos a quien haga los mejores zapatos del reino –rio junto a su pueblo–, le nombraremos zapatero de Prusia, podremos encontrar también un joyero de Prusia o un sastre de Prusia, o acaso una cocinera de Prusia –terminó de bromear–. Yo haré de Prusia la mayor potencia que puedan imaginar sin que por ello deban de temer; viviremos para contar que nos hicimos una gran nación.

El ya rey continuó hablando un rato más, mientras Prusia se recuperaba de la impresión causada por su discurso. Se le escapó una pequeña risa inevitable, que, gracias al cielo, nadie llegó a oír. Anda que, menudo fantoche estaba hecho ese Fritz. Se había metido a todo el pueblo en el bolsillo en cuestión de segundos, bien pronto correrían bandos contando sus palabras a toda la nación. Incluso a él había conseguido sorprenderle el muy astuto; era, a todas luces, un gran orador. _Rey en Prusia_, se rio el mismo Prusia sólo de recordarlo, menuda idea rocambolesca la de Fritz. A veces no sabía discernir si debía considerar a este tipo un genio lúcido o acaso directamente un loco.

El discurso terminó y volvieron a palacio, donde la ceremonia oficial debía concluir. Se movió Prusia de su esquina, sintiéndose honrado y feliz de que la persona frente a la que se debía inclinar fuera aquel hombre. Se acercó Fritz, quedando entonces ambos frente a frente y ocurriendo entonces el hecho más sorprendente para el propio Prusia a lo largo de toda su historia:

Fue Prusia a inclinarse, con una mano en el pecho y otra a la espalda, frente a Federico II, su nuevo rey. Sin embargo, en cuanto se decidió a acometer tal empresa, una mano tomó la suya sin que él pudiese evitarlo.

Inclinado frente a él y besando su mano, un decidido y noble Fritz hizo lo que nadie había hecho antes: cambiar el orden establecido, y jurar él frente a la nación que gobernaría lleno, además y para espanto de algunos, de poderoso orgullo.

—_Preußen:_ yo, Friedrich Hohenzollern, juro tratarte siempre con respeto y honor. Como rey en Prusia, prometo elevarte a lo más alto, convertirte en el ejemplo a seguir –comenzó, permaneciendo aún Prusia con los ojos como platos, sin poder comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Nadie, _nadie_, jamás, le había tratado de esa manera, ni siquiera cercana, y apenas sí sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar–. Llegaremos más lejos de lo que jamás has llegado, lograremos lo que nunca has logrado; prometo hacerte feliz, amarte más de lo que ya lo hago y cuidarte por encima de cualquier cosa que pueda interponerse en nuestro camino. Por eso, te ruego –terminó agachando más la cabeza en un acto de humildad– que confíes en mí, y me prestes tu fuerza y poder.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Era aquello de verdad un despropósito? ¿Deberían acaso interrumpirlo? ¿Deberían decir algo sensato? Nadie sabía qué hacer. Entonces, bajo la mirada de todos, Prusia se liberó de la mano del rey, tomándola con la suya. Cuando en su reverencia Fritz abrió los ojos para comprobar el porqué de aquel cambio, un hecho asombroso consiguió sorprenderle.

Y es que, por primera vez en la vida, Prusia se había arrodillado ante alguien.

—Por siempre, majestad –sonrió besando su mano.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Había algo, sin embargo, con lo que Inglaterra no había contado: y era que, quieras que no, aquel barco en el que había hecho preso a España había sido de éste hasta hacía bien poco. Seguían estando en el _Princesa_, navío que el moreno conocía hasta el último rincón. Y, mal que bien, no estaba desacostumbrado a estar encarcelado en esas condiciones.

Llevaban cerca de, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses? navegando por el vasto océano, a través de tormentas, largas noches y abrasadores días; no debían de estar muy lejos de Europa. Sentía el español que estaba a punto de desfallecer, siendo que el hambre le obligaba a retorcerse sobre sí mismo y ya no le dejaba, ni siquiera, dormir. No era problema sólo suyo, visto que escuchaba a los marineros quejarse y gritar sobre la falta de alimento, tratando de distribuir bien la comida, lo que se traducía en menos raciones de supervivencia para él. Era esto algo terrible; la tan larga soledad a la que se veía condenado no hacía más que, desgraciadamente, debilitarle y retrasar su perfecto plan. Sin embargo, hoy, la fortuna quiso finalmente sonreírle.

Un hombre entró en el calabozo en el que había sido encarcelado trayendo algo de carne seca (y cerca de la putrefacción) para comer. No había visto España antes a ese marinero; tuvo que pelear contra sí mismo para ocultar la sonrisa. Miró de nuevo a la larga cadena que ataba su cuello a la pared y, decidido, tomó aire antes de que comenzara el gran plan.

El hombre entró, dejó la comida cerca del español y, con tranquilidad y parsimonia, dio media vuelta.

—¡Oye! No te había visto antes... –murmuró en tono casual, haciendo al individuo detenerse– ¿Dónde está mi tan apreciado carcelero? ¡Hace mucho que no viene! –exigió con el sobreactuado enfado de una novia abandonada.

—Ha muerto –contestó el tipo con sequedad–. A partir de ahora yo soy el nuevo carcelero, y la única cara que vas a ver en mucho tiempo.

—¿Muerto? Vaya... Lamentaría más su pérdida, pero el estómago me está matando... ¡Ja! A todo esto, ¿cómo pretendes que coma?

—Como puedas, eso no es problema mío.

—Amigo, escúchame: necesito las manos para comer.

—Si no comes no es problema mí...

—Porque digo yo –interrumpió España– que si has venido a traerme de comer es porque queréis que siga vivo, o que, por lo menos, alguien superior quiere que así sea –sonrió–. Así que, si quieres que coma y no cargártela así con el capitán, me sueltas las manos y te quedas aquí vigilando hasta que termine, como hacía el difunto en tu cargo –terminó con tal exigencia y seriedad que apenas nadie habría podido decir que mentía como un bellaco.

El nuevo carcelero le miró, miró a la comida y se dio media vuelta, convencido de ser aquello una treta. Menuda invención, la de aquel imbécil.

—Tres, dos, uno... –susurró España muy bajito para sí mismo y con una sonrisa.

—Está bien –giró entonces el hombre–, pero como intentes algo te encajo una bala.

Se acercó pues el carcelero a soltar las manos del español sacando las llaves del bolsillo, no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta con llave. Éste aceptó la situación sumiso, pegando un desesperado bocado a la comida en cuanto fue libre. Puso el inglés cara de asco, y finalmente decidió mirar a otro sitio para no tener que ver tan grotesca estampa. Era, pues, el momento.

Agarró España la larga cadena que colgaba de su cuello con sus liberadas manos y saltó sobre el hombre, agradeciendo que la estancia fuera tan pequeña y que éste hubiere decidido quedarse cerca de él para vigilarlo _mejor_. Rodeó su cuerpo con las piernas, inmovilizando así sus brazos y privándole de la posibilidad de alcanzar la pistola. Después pasó la cadena alrededor del cuello del anglosajón, tirando de ella violentamente.

Cayeron. Forcejearon. España contempló la imperfección de su plan frente a la fuerza de aquel hombre y su debilitado cuerpo. Apresurado, asustado y urgido, dio cerca de diez fuertes tirones a la cadena con todo el alma que quedaba en su interior, despertando a su lado más oscuro y violento. Cuando se recuperó de aquel acceso de instinto de supervivencia, el hombre al que estaba tratando de asfixiar llevaba varios segundos muerto. Suspiró.

—Bien... Todo bien...

Tras hacerse con las llaves y liberarse de sus ataduras, propicióse el español de la ropa y las armas del carcelero. La casaca roja, una espada y una pistola además del sombrero le permitirían, aunque fuera brevemente, pasar desapercibido un espacio de tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de la cárcel. Se deslizó sigilosamente por el barco, llevando consigo una cadena que había tomado prestada de su _Princesa_. Consiguió por el camino una lámpara, lo cual terminó de darle forma a un plan que, más allá de salir de la mazmorra, no estaba elaborado.

Inglaterra descansaba relajadamente en su camarote, a gusto consigo mismo, como era habitual en él. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño y escapar de las tantas malas noticias que no cesaban de aparecer siempre los últimos días de viaje. Un ruido, sin embargo, le sacó de su letargo.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó volviendo más o menos en sí– ¡¿Qué...?! ¡Qué está pasando! –insistió escuchando un sonido nada agradable desde el exterior. Saltó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir a cubierta, mas cuando lo intentó se percató de que la puerta no estaba sino bloqueada con una cadena desde fuera– ¡Mierda! –gruñó entre dientes. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que alguien abriese o salir por la ventana. Y esto último... no era practicable– Pero qué... ¡ESPAÑA! –bramó finalmente escuchando la voz del mismo llegar desde afuera.

—Tengo –anunciaba España en voz alta a todos los marineros allí congregados– una cadena atada a la puerta de Inglaterra y a un cañón cargado. Como alguien o él mismo abra la puerta, la lámpara atada a la cuerda que está colgando de allá caerá sobre el cañón prendiendo la mecha y, por tanto, disparándolo contra el camarote principal. También, si alguien no accede a lo que pida o exija cortaré yo mismo con esta espada la cuerda accionándolo de todos modos. ¿Ha quedado claro? Bien, me encanta que nos llevemos bien –sonrió, viendo que los marineros se veían bastante dispuestos a colaborar en sus pretensiones; no querían que su capitán sufriese ningún daño–. Tú; tú eres el timonel, ¿no es cierto? Quiero que vayas y atasques el timón, de modo que obligue al barco a seguir un rumbo fijo. Eres inglés, sé que sabrás hacerlo.

El hombre obedeció a regañadientes tras recibir la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros; le habrían sacrificado sin dudarlo por la causa, pero lo que estaba en juego era la salud e integridad de Gran Bretaña. Con una espada atrancó el timón y desajustó el sistema, siendo imposible arreglarlo en menos de media hora para alguien que no tuviese un cargo como el suyo.

—¡Perfecto! –sonrió España visiblemente contento. Acto seguido sacó su pistola y le descerrajó un tiro en la cabeza– Lo siento, pero siendo tú podrías arreglarlo enseguida en cuanto me vaya, y eso me vendría fatal –añadió con pena–. Lo siguiente que quiero es que bajéis uno de esos maravillosos botes al mar, con algo de comida, por favor.

Al ver que nadie se movía, España acercó el filo de su espada a la cuerda que mantenía a la lámpara lejos de la mecha del cañón, y agregó con semblante serio:

—Ahora.

Observó satisfecho como todos aquellos soldados británicos cedían a sus peticiones. Era mucho más placentero que cuando lo hacían piratas o contrabandistas, pues estos servían a la corona, ¡Ja! ¡La corona!, era de todo lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Así pues, una vez conseguido todo cuanto quiso, pudo por fin abrazar su libertad.

—Caballeros, han sido ustedes unos excelentes negociantes –comenzó su despedida mirando desde el borde al mar. Tomó aire un par de veces y, finalmente y antes de saltar, añadió–: Sean felices. ¡Oh! Por cierto –dio media vuelta justo en el último instante–: ¡Se me olvidaba liberar al Capitán!

Le dolía en el corazón hacer daño a su Princesa, pero, ya que se lo iba a quedar la marina real británica, tal vez merecía hacerse un poco de daño para herir al enemigo. Convencido de esto último, disparó a la cadena que mantenía la puerta del camarote de Inglaterra cerrada antes de saltar al agua, haciendo que fueran ellos mismos (y no el fiel España, él no haría algo así) quienes propiciasen el cañonazo a su país.

Tuvo suerte Inglaterra de tener tantos fieles soldados que se abalanzaran sobre el cañón en el momento en el que algún inconsciente trató de abrir la puerta para rescatar a su capitán, ya que de este modo provocaron que el cañón girara bruscamente sobre su eje justo en el momento del disparo. Destruyó la mitad del camarote y los cristales, saliendo la bala despedida por la parte de atrás llevándose consigo la mitad del cuerpo del inconsciente intento de salvador, y dejando al señor Gran Bretaña con un susto considerable en el corazón.

No era sin embargo, Inglaterra, un marinero que quedase inválido por el clamor de un cañonazo. Decidido y con algún resto de sangre del soldado caído, salió corriendo a cubierta.

—¡Rápido! ¡Cambiad el rumbo! ¡Volvamos a por él! –bramó en concisas órdenes.

—¡Es imposible, _my lord_! El timón está atascado, no podemos virar a no ser que arreglemos el conjunto...

—¡Mierda puta! ¡A los cañones! ¡Todos a los cañones! ¡Quiero que disparéis a ese bote hasta que quede reducido a tales migas que ni los tiburones quieran comérselo! ¡DISPARAD!

España, por su parte, remaba con todas las fuerzas que era capaz en aquel triste bote que había conseguido, que era, por otro lado, mucho mejor a sus ojos que seguir prisionero en el calabozo. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil escapar, pero el enfado de Inglaterra había llegado a cotas insospechadas.

Una bala de cañón aterrizó peligrosamente cerca, dejando al moreno estupefacto viéndola hundirse, al tiempo que se cercioraba de que aquello podía haber sido su cabeza.

—Ja... ja,ja... Mierda...

A la risa nerviosa le sustituyó el ser un blanco fácil; por suerte, saltó del bote antes de que la bala de cañón lo hiciera astillas.

El barco inglés se alejó finalmente con un Inglaterra bastante satisfecho, perdiéndose en el horizonte y abandonando al marinero a su suerte.

España quedó agarrado a una tabla flotante de madera, en medio del mar y apenas sin fuerzas, dejándose llevar por la corriente a donde quiera que Dios guiase su destino.

* * *

><p>De nuevo, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. En realidad pretendía acabarlo en un punto más adelante, pero se me quedó tan extenso que finalmente acabó aquí.<p>

Yendo por partes, primero la respuesta a un review anónimo:

_**Guest:**_ Lo cierto es que yo también pensé en ello; Catalina estuvo casada con Enrique VIII y fue una reina muy querida por los ingleses. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se casó Felipe II que la corona de Inglaterra y la de España estuvieron aunadas en una misma persona, siendo reyes de ambos imperios al mismo tiempo. Cuando se casó Catalina ella no tenía ningún poder sobre el gobierno español. Que yo sepa, corregidme cualquiera si me equivoco.

*·*·*·*·*·*

Ahora sí, vamos directamente al...

**Rincón histórico:**

La Acción del 8 de Abril de 1740 fue un combate naval librado en aguas del Océano Atlántico en el marco de la Guerra del Asiento entre un pequeño escuadrón británico formado por los navíos de línea _HMS Kent_, _HMS Lenox_ y _HMS Oxford_ bajo el mando conjunto del capitán del _Lenox_, Colvill Mayne, y el navío español Princesa, al mando del capitán Pablo Agustín de Aguirre. El Princesa fue perseguido y apresado, siendo llevado a Gran Bretaña e incorporado a la Royal Navy para el servicio activo. Llegó a puerto el 8 de Mayo (así que en realidad el viaje no fue tan largo, sólo lo pareció), se restauró y luego se vendió. La persecución comenzó cuando, en efecto, el navió español arrió la bandera francesa y elevó la española, llevando a cabo unas 3 horas de persecución.

Federico II fue coronado el 31 de Mayo de 1740 como Rey, haciéndose llamar y otorgándose a sí mismo el título de Rey en Prusia, dejando el título de Rey de Prusia para cuando hiciera verdaderamente grande por su nación.

Y no hay nada mucho más histórico, se me fue la cabeza escribiendo aventuras... Espero que las hayáis disfrutado, y que nos veamos... ¿pronto? Cuando me de la mente para seguir con esto ｡◕‿◕｡!

Me despido ya con un besito,

**Bou.**


	12. Chapter 12

¡Sí, señores! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Vengo con un inesperado regalo de reyes anticipado, si es que aún queda alguien ahí *se escuchan grillos*. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar todo, soy un desastre... ¡En fin! Espero que aún haya alguien que siga leyéndome *risas*. Igual el factor de la actualización imprevista lo hace interesante o algo *risas*.

La verdad es que siempre que subo un capítulo creo que me vais a apedrear porque no ocurre nada interesante... Pero después de tanto tiempo, ¡basta ya de chácharas! Os dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Las pedradas deben ir dirigidas a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS ULTRA<strong>

No es que no fuera consciente del tiempo transcurrido desde que quedara a merced del mar, es que ya le daba igual. Había visto pasar más de cuatro lunas, había agradecido a Dios aquella tarde de lluvia que le proveyó de agua potable, y había nadado tanto a fin de que el frío del mar no se hiciese con su cuerpo que probablemente se había alejado de cualquier ruta comercial; si su sentido de la orientación había acertado, entonces estaría nadando hacia el este. Jamás se deshizo de aquel tablón de madera que quedó de su bote tras aquel cañonazo inglés. Sin embargo, pasados ya todo el ímpetu y la furia, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él, instándole a rendirse y desistir de su esperanza de volver a pisar tierra.

Apoyó parte de su cuerpo en el tablón, dejando el resto muerto para que su tan amado mar le dejase flotar sin esfuerzo, mirando hacia el cielo. El calor del sol era inclemente, abrasando la piel de aquel marinero llevado a la deriva que, extenuado, esperaba un indulgente final después de su larga trayectoria vital.

—Roma…

Finalmente, vencido, se durmió.

*·*·*·*

—_Homme à l'eau!_

—_Quoi?_ —se sorprendió junto al capitán del barco.

—_Il y a un homme dans la mer! __Regardez-là!_

—_Mon Dieu! Espagne!_

Le despertó el golpe al caer sobre firme. Quejose en voz alta por el dolor, mas de repente, al sentir su cuerpo sobre estable y sólida madera, un grito de júbilo se escapó penosamente de su garganta. Se detuvo; tal vez era pronto para cantar victoria. A saber donde había ido a pa…

—¡_Espagne_, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué diablos te ha ocurrido? —escuchó entonces, mal que bien debido al asfixiante abrazo que le estaban dando.

—… ¿Francia?

—Vas a matarme de un disgusto, un día de estos. ¿No lo digo siempre? Pero, ¡albricias!, cuéntame, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —inquirió mirándole fijamente mientras le asía por los hombros.

—…Inglaterra —contestó con voz quebrada. Tras comprobar que estaba a salvo, que todo era firme bajo sus pies y que estaba en brazos amigos, toda la tensión a la que había estado sometido esos días cayó brutalmente sobre él—. Tengo frío… Agua…

Un rugido de su estómago terminó de aclarar cuanto tenía que decir.

—Y hambre por lo que veo. ¡Que alguien traiga agua! _Vite, vite! _—ordenó severo, consiguiendo lo que pedía al punto. España bebió toda aquella agua considerándola casi santa, sin poder ya pronunciar palabra—. Que alguien me ayude a cargarlo hasta mis aposentos, por favor.

Sintió el sureño cómo lo levantaban entre dos, y trató de hacer un último esfuerzo por poner un pie delante de otro hasta el camarote de su amigo, ayudado por los franceses. Una vez allí le dejaron sobre la cama, desvistiéndolo de inmediato a fin de deshacerse de aquellas empapadas, frías y pesadas vestiduras. Se encogió de frío, creyendo realmente que por mucho que le hubieran salvado del océano insondable no iba a lograr escapar de las garras de la muerte. Intervino entonces Francia, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en levantar el pesado cuerpo de su amigo. Consiguiendo recostarle, le puso entonces una de sus camisas, la más grande que tenía, seca y limpia. Repitiendo el mismo proceso para los pantalones, tarea que resultó realmente ardua de llevar a cabo dado el tamaño considerablemente mayor de las piernas de España frente a las de Francia (tuvo que pedir unos al capitán), le dejó descansando en la cama hasta que el conquistador tuviese a bien levantarse, si conseguía recuperarse. Salvo una noche en que se levantó aterrando a la tripulación cual fantasma de los mares, en busca de viandas acusado por el hambre, el español no volvió a despertar en todo lo que duró el viaje.

El clima francés resultaba agradable. Y seco. Agradable y seco. Sí… ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que el aire no cargaba con esa humedad salada que escocía en las heridas y secaba las gargantas. Como escapando de las profundidades de su mente, este pensamiento voló hasta huir del subconsciente; tan violento resultó el choque de tal disquisición contra su consciencia como lo fue su despertar.

—¡Tierra! —dedujo en un gritó, incorporándose de golpe abriendo mucho los ojos. La súbita impresión de sentirse repentinamente despierto agitó su cuerpo, que jadeante miró en derredor con intención de ubicarse. No terminaba de reconocer el lugar, lo que no resultaba cómodo en demasía; resultaba, de hecho, inquietante. Su corazón casi se detuvo ante la intervención de alguien a quien no había llegado a detectar.

—_Oui, oui,_ en tierra estás —afirmó con tono amable, sin girarse.

España giró la cabeza de golpe: al fondo de aquella habitación de paredes blancas, crema y celestes, junto a la ventana, la silueta de una espalda conocida parecía dedicarse con mucho esmero a arreglar una considerable cantidad de flores en un jarrón algo ostentoso. Desde el centro de su pecho se extendió, como si se tratase de algo líquido y espeso, un sentimiento de emoción tan profundo que le costó encontrar fuerzas para hablar.

—¡Francia! —exclamó. El alivio que se hizo con él al reconocer al amigo que casi creía perdido fue indescriptible, pues apenas si recordaba nada de su rescate en el mar.

—No hago más que verte dormir y despertarte, últimamente —profirió el aludido tras besar una última rosa y colocarla junto al resto.

España se resintió. Lo cierto es que no se habían vuelto a ver desde aquel momento desafortunado en el que, dolido por su traición, quiso alejarlo de su vida. A veces se había sentido de súbito enojado sólo con el recuerdo del vil acto. Otras, sin embargo, la conciencia le remordía las entrañas, acusada por perder a quien consideraba, sin ninguna duda, su mejor amigo. No era poca la pena cuando venían a s mente recuerdos del pasado, de hacía, incluso más de mil años. Sentía, a veces –como ya se lo había confesado a Dios–, que no sólo había perdido a Romano sino también al francés al mismo tiempo, y que esto último era así sólo porque él quería. Mas le hervían las entrañas al sentir siempre, después, que él tenía la culpa de haber perdido a Romano, que en realidad no había habido nadie luchando a su vera en ningún momento.

—Pero, en el fondo —dudo un día en voz alta y sin malicia el virreinato del Perú, mientras hablaba con sus semejantes creyendo a España dormido en el sofá—, aunque Río de la Plata habla de ello como una traición…

—Porque es lo que es, Perú —cortó tajante Cuba, sin dejarle terminar con tremenda sencillez.

—Que no es eso, déjenme terminar, a ver: aunque todos hablan de ello como una traición, quiero decir… Al final Francia luchó junto a y por España, ¿no?

—¡Porque le salió mal su jugada! —rió con sorna el argentino.

—Pero aun así, aunque España tenía algo que él anhelaba poseer con toda su alma, al final le ayudó a conservarlo, luchó para que éste pudiera seguir teniéndolo porque era algo que amaba, ¿a pesar de que quizás eso le hiciese daño a él mismo? No sé… ¿No son esas las cosas que hacen los amigos? Ya verán ustedes cómo al final todo se arregla.

Chile levantó momentáneamente la mirada de su libro, para clavar sus ojos en Perú.

—Como sigas con esa mentalidad la vida te va a dar muchas coces, ya verás…

—… —nada contestó Perú, sabiendo aun así España que en ese momento seguro estaba bajando la mirada algo triste.

Recordó cómo ese momento le había hecho cambiar de parecer, si bien no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Perú. Sin embargo, ya era hora de dejarlo todo atrás.

No era tan fácil como parecía, empero, detener el orgullo e ir a hablar con Francia. De hecho, la cada vez más grande sensación de que el francés estaría ahora enojado con él y le rechazaría ufanamente asegurándole que ya no le quería para nada le retenía en su lugar sin permitirle dar un paso hacia el perdón. Ahora, juntos por la fuerza del destino, no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Francia, yo… —comenzó, agotándosele el aire, quedándole sólo una palabra para expresar todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo invadían—. Gracias.

—_De rien!_ Sabía que te gustaría. ¿Verdad que es una habitación bonita? Entra muchísimo sol —exclamó contento. España se turbó, pensando en si todos los problemas no habrían sido sino cosa de su imaginación. Miró a Francia, sorprendido—. No le des más vueltas, anda —sonrió, guiñándole un ojo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y, de repente, toda la angustia desapareció. Aquello que oprimía su pecho dejó de hacerlo. Y una sonrisa asomó a su cara. _Todo estaba bien_.

—… ¡Maldito seas! —gritó España súbitamente enojado porque le habían preocupado a sabiendas (o, por lo menos, tal era su creencia). Agarró una de las almohadas que tenía a espaldas y se la lanzó a su vecino, quien sin entender nada pero nunca diciendo que no a una guerra respondió a la ofensiva con contundencia.

No pasó menos de una hora hasta que decidieron aparcar sus diferencias y preguntarse cómo les había tratado la vida y qué les había ocurrido últimamente. España abrió la boca para referirle a su amigo lo ocurrido con Inglaterra, pero entonces alguien interrumpió en la habitación: un conocido pajarillo traía una carta que se veía ansioso de entregar.

—¡Oh, Prusia! —exclamó Francia— … ¿Qué querrá?

*·*·*·*

—¡Ja! Sabía que no me fallaríais —sonrió ufano el caballero prusiano al ver aparecer a sus compañeros por la ladera de la colina—. ¿Qué te dije, Fritz?

El rey sonrió.

—Lo dices como si la idea de acudir a ellos hubiese resultado ser tuya, _Preußen_.

Prusia arrugó el morro, como un niño que recibe una regañina que no esperaba.

—…Mmmnnah. Mi magnificencia te confunde —dedujo.

—_Oh là là! _Mira quien ha conseguido gobernar a nuestro Prusia —exclamó el francés llevándose una mano a la boca con exagerada sorpresa, haciendo reír a España—. Buen trabajo, su alteza —se inclinó alabando al rey.

—¡Prusia! ¡Detén este sinsentido!

Sobresaltados por la ya para los tres conocida voz de Austria, giraron para dejar atrás las bromas. Asió Francia con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, imitándolo Prusia mientras España ajustaba su armadura, el hacha clavada en el suelo.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó el albino— ¡Jamás reconoceré a tu reina!

—.. ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? —enunció de repente una voz burlona— Dejad Austria a los austriacos; no pretenderás que su corona sea para tu rey —rió.

—Inglaterra… —murmuro España.

—Mi rey es sagrado y ciñe su cabeza con la corona de Prusia —exclamó tajante y decidido el prusiano— ¡Pero esa mujer no debe gobernar Austria! ¡Sólo lo aceptaré si se me entrega Silesia!

—Pues entonces… sólo queda una opción…

—¡Entrégame Silesia! ¡Austria!

—¡Jamás!

—¡A la guerra! —tronó la voz de Inglaterra— ¡Adelante, soldados, sigamos peleando con todo nuestro fervor! ¡Defendamos las regiones vitales austriacas!

Ambos bandos se abalanzaron embravecidos a luchar. En la mente de Prusia, el hombre sobre el caballo blanco era el objetivo. Inglaterra no dudó: en menos de diez segundos ya había dirigido su ofensiva sobre Francia. Hombres de uno y otro lugar del mundo luchaban buscando un futuro para su país. Menos España. Estaba quiero en mitad de todo aquel gentío, sin que nadie, a pesar de todo, le llegase a alcanzar.

"_¿Sigamos peleando?", _pensaba el español. Aquella frase no le gustó un ápice, sin llegar a entender por qué. Era muy posible que hubiesen tenido sus escaramuzas antes de que finalmente Prusia les escribiera la misiva en la que les invitaba a batallar a su lado. ¿Cómo saber que iba a aceptar? Era normal haber empezado la lucha. De hecho, su presencia en aquel conflicto ajeno se debía, al margen del _ Pacto de Familia_, a la presencia de Inglaterra en el bando contrario al que Francia eligiese si se posicionaba en alguno. Total, estando ya en una guerra, de perdidos al río. Pero entonces, sólo entonces, lo vio. Y entendió por qué Dios le había enviado allá.

Al fondo, en la parte más alejada que sus ojos era capaces de diferenciar, Romano defendía su posición de los no muchos hombres que conseguían alcanzarse hasta ella. Le parecía que el tiempo que había pasado sin verlo era infinito. ¿Por qué se encontraban ahora en los bandos contrarios de una guerra que no les atañía en nada? Se le quitaron las ganas de luchar.

Una bala que le pasó rozando la cara, sin embargo, le disuadió de aquella idea. Primero destruiría a los ingleses, y después protegería a Roma. Sí. Destruir Inglaterra era una buena prioridad.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Baviera, aliado en batalla, y con un potente giro de su hacha se deshizo de varios de los enemigos que lo rodeaban. A Inglaterra esto no le gusto nada; decidió que la muerte de Francia siempre era algo que podía esperar unos minutos, y se abalanzó sobre España decidido a acabar con su guerra de una vez por todas.

—_Spanien! Obacht!_ —gritó Prusia.

—¿Eh?

*·*·*·*

Nueva Inglaterra se estiró, para eliminar lo agarrotado de los músculos. Había estado trabajando en los establos, que de todo lo que le tenía prohibido Inglaterra era, quizás, lo menos prohibido.

—¡Hala! —exclamó su hermano gemelo a su lado, agarrado a su oso y mirando a los tobillos del de ojos azules, que habían quedado al descubierto—. Has vuelto a crecer. _England_ se va a tirar de los pelos —se rió.

—Nah, seguro que se pone contento —sonrió ufano, estudiándose en el espejo y comprobando que, en efecto, parecía que se había vuelto a hacer más grande—. ¡Así podré de una vez hacerme cargo de las cosas que nos ocupan!

—Serás... ¿Y qué son las cosas que te ocupan, listillo? ¿Las chicas?

—¡Anda, mira que pillo! Cómo se nota quién te educa —rió el aludido mirando al colono francés.

—¡Eh!

—De todos modos, aún no he encontrado a ninguna digna de este futuro héroe —aseguró peinándose un poco y comenzando a desvestirse, buscando entre el baúl y el armario ropa más grande.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo tiene que ser la afortunada, si puede saberse? —Nueva Francia tomó y miró con interés la camisa que le habían tirado tan despreocupadamente encima, calibrando si podría tratarse de una nueva prenda para él.

—Fuerte, decidida. Valiente; no ha de tenerle miedo a nada, o, aunque lo tenga, acaso sea capaz de enfrentarse a ello. Debe ser inteligente, amable y generosa. Mmmm, no sé... no sé cómo decirlo, virtuosa, como...

—¿Como _England_?

—¡Sí, como _England_! Me gusta que sea así de aleatorio, también, ¡y ese cabreo que tiene! —rió—. Pero no es como que me guste él...

—_Te gusta England~, te gusta England~, lalala~_ —canturreó malvadamente el del rizo en francés con tonito.

—¡Cállate tonto! —se sonrojó sin quererlo hasta las orejas— ¡Inglaterra tiene muchos defectos! Yo, yo... Es normal que aprecie sus virtudes, es grande e imponente y además listo y amable. Y bueno conmigo.

—Hermano —detuvo su broma un momento para preguntar en serio Nueva Francia, estrujando tan fuerte a su oso que casi lo asfixia—. ¿Te gusta _England_ de verdad?

—N-no. ¡Calla! Sólo... él es lo más importante para mí. Es... mi _England_. Tengo que hacerme grande para poder protegerle como él me protege a mí. Los grandes también necesitan héroes —sonrió satisfecho.

—Sobre todo los grandes, dice Francia.

Nueva Francia dejó a Kumajirô a un lado y se levantó. Con esmero, se acercó a Nueva Inglaterra y le soltó el pañuelo que tan malamente se había anudado al cuello para volver a atárselo, esta vez correctamente.

—Pues eso. Cuidaré de Inglaterra como un igual, podré ser fuerte y valeroso, y viajar por el mundo y los mares yo también.

—Menuda tontería, es imposible que tú seas igual a Inglaterra —dijo el de ojos violetas con un leve gesto de tristeza—. Eres una colonia, eres _Nueva _Inglaterra; ya hay uno, como Francia o España. Ni siquiera tienes voz en el parlamento, menos vas a tener la tuya propia...

—Bah, te preocupas por tonterías; seguro que _England_ y yo arreglamos eso en un periquete, al fin y al cabo, todos somos hombres libres y tenemos los mismos derechos. Que sea un colono no será un obstáculo para que lleguemos a un entendimiento. Por el momento, me basta con serle de utilidad. Él jamás me traicionaría.

Se dirigió a por su sombrero y su casaca, para después acercarse a la puerta.

—Y, ¿nos vamos o no, bobo?

Nueva Francia despertó de su ensimismamiento de golpe, dándose cuenta de que su hermano se iba. Agarró aprisa a Kumajirô y la camisa que había decidido quedarse y salió a la carrera.

—¡Eh! ¡Espérame hermano! ¡Y yo no soy bobo, so lelo!

A pesar de que el ambiente se fue distendiendo poco a poco, Nueva Francia no pudo deshacerse de la desazón que le corroía por dentro respecto a Inglaterra y su hermano. No es que no confiase en Inglaterra, pero más de una vez había estado hablando con Francia y había descubierto cosas que no esperaba. Deseó, por primera vez en su vida, que su tutor estuviese teniendo una percepción equivocada de las cosas

*·*·*·*

—¡ARRGH!

El frío acero de la espada inglesa atravesó la pierna izquierda de España por la mitad del muslo. Sin poder evitarlo, un quejido casi constreñido asomó a su garganta, mezcla de saliva y sangre. Clavó su hacha en el suelo. Apoyóse brevemente sobre ella para no perder el equilibrio. Entonces, para impacto del anglosajón, tomó con su mano la mano y empuñadura del arma de Inglaterra manteniendo de este modo la espada hendida en su pierna, sorprendiendo al inglés.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa de demonio acompañada de una mirada tan malévola como ociosa que Inglaterra escasas veces había llegado a ver.

—_Insane_.

Clavó más hondamente en su carne el arma, acercando así violenta y rápidamente al inglés.

—Te tengo.

Un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que alguna vez hubo de albergar el cuerpo del gran conquistador impactó de lleno en la mejilla de Inglaterra haciéndolo salir despedido a varios metros, quedando momentáneamente aturdido tumbado en el suelo. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿De dónde mierda había sacado tanta fuerza?! España llevaba mucho tiempo decayendo; ¿qué diablos significaba aquello? Alzó la mirada, mientras trataba de levantarse. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Cerca de él, de pie y erguido, se hallaba el español. Visto desde el suelo se hacía enorme; aún estaba la espada clavada en su pierna, pero no parecía ser éste motivo que le hiciera temblar. Agarrado a su hacha, los ojos que ahora miraban al inglés no mostraban un mísero ápice de piedad; nada parecía quedar de la humanidad que caracterizaba al moreno. Era... era como... como estar viendo al España de hace doscientos años.

El miedo se hizo involuntariamente con su cuerpo cuando éste comenzó a moverse. Se sacó la espada de la pierna y la lanzó lejos, donde Inglaterra no pudiese alcanzarla, y comenzó a avanzar hacia éste con paso marcial y decidido, como si nada le doliere.

—¡Estás loco! —espetó Inglaterra, aún tratando de ponerse en pie. Aún estaba algo aturdido y no era una tarea fácil.

—Gracias —sonrió el español con candidez.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso pretendes arriesgarlo todo? —ironizó con sarcasmo, tratando de pinchar acaso tras las costillas y ganar así algo de tiempo— ¿Que no decías tú que no podías permitirte el lujo de morir?

—Hm —rió—. Solía decirlo, sí... Tenía muchas cosas que proteger, y alguien hace poco me dio una lección.

Inglaterra sonrió. Ese español y sus estúpidos sentimentalismos.

—Pero me da igual.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Gracias a ti entre otros, he perdido todo lo que tenía que proteger; apenas nadie depende de mí ahora... —explicó no exento de sadismo pisando las manos del inglés con fuerza y pateando después sus brazos, haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo. Le hizo rodar hasta que quedó boca arriba y apoyó su pie sobre las costillas de su rival, para que pudieran seguir hablando, mientras el rubio se retorcía y maldecía sin cesar— Así que puedo ser todo lo cruel que quiera. Todo lo malo que quiera. Como soy yo de verdad, ¿sí? Tú sí que lo sabes, ¿verdad? Claro que sí... ¿Y sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué, Inglaterra?

—...

Blandió su hacha poseído por la furia.

—¡Porque ya no tengo nada que perder! ¡NADA!

Y la dejó caer.

—Hijo de puta... —murmuró el rubio más con sorpresa que con odio.

Miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el lugar en el que había estado tumbado hacía pocos segundos. No supo muy bien cómo había conseguido escapar de aquello; clavada en el suelo y habiendo creado una grieta de aproximadamente dos metros se hallaba aquel arma española, con su dueño aún encorvado por la inercia del golpe. De haberle dado, aquello le habría partido en dos. Aún respiraba jadeante cuando entre aquella mata de pelo moreno distinguió dos brillantes puntos verdes.

—Corre.

—_What the h-...?_

—Tarde o temprano te cogeré; es lo más sano que puedes hacer... Te has engrandecido Inglaterra, pero no creas que por eso me puedes vencer. Vengo a esta guerra con muchas ganas —sonrió el español de repente, en un gesto que, a pesar de todo, parecía carecer de cualquier tipo de odio—. ¿Ya te has cansado? ¿No, verdad? —canturreó.

Inglaterra rodó los ojos, cansado.

—Cuanta palabrería, por Dios...

En un rápido gesto, se llevó la mano al lateral del pecho, bajo la casaca, y sacó de allí una pistola. El eco del disparo se perdió entre el clamor de todas las armas.

La sangre que comenzó a fluir de la parte superior de su pecho, bajo el hombro izquierdo, estaba tibia. Ser tan grande era, al fin y al cabo, un problema en lo que se refería a ser un blanco fácil para los tiradores. Sin apoyar las manos en el suelo, sin embargo, se puso en pie. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a su contrincante.

—¿Y ya está?... Vas a necesitar algo más para matarme, amor mío...

—¡Muérete desgraciado! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!

Varias veces disparó el inglés, mas gracias a lo grande del hacha, que resultó actuar como escudo, y a la quizás Divina Providencia, España sólo fue acertado en el brazo y rozado en la cara. Cuando Inglaterra terminó de descargar su ira en forma de metal y pólvora volvió el moreno a incorporarse. Sonrió, se relamió los labios y elevó los ojos una vez más hasta que sus tóxicas miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

—Huye —amenazó peligrosamente.

—¿...Pero qué...?

—¡Inglaterra!

La voz de Austria llegó hasta su lugar, viéndole los dos avanzar sobre su caballo blanco hasta donde se hallaban, acudiendo supuso España en ayuda de su aliado. El aludido levantó la barbilla, orgulloso como sólo lo era él, ante la inminente superioridad de la que se vería provisto.

—¡Ah, no, de eso ni hablar! —gritó Prusia, buscando frustrado algún soldado que enviar hacia España, siendo su tarea la de contención.

—_Preußen!_ —escuchó de repente una voz a su lado.

—¿Fritz?

—¡Rápido, detén a Austria! ¡Yo contendré a los holandeses!

—¿Tú solo?

—¡Ahora!

Montó Prusia el caballo negro del comandante en jefe para acudir en ayuda de su amigo, siendo que jamás dudaría en acatar una orden directa de su apreciado monarca. No dejaría avanzar a Austria ni un solo paso hacia donde tuviera intención, y acaso la frustración terminaría, con el tiempo, consiguiendo apoderarse de su cuerpo y haciéndole cederle Silesia, como era su pretensión. _Había albergado sus dudas en cuanto a la participación de España y Francia en aquella guerra, pero…_

—_Prusse!_ —le llamó Francia, levantando su casaca azul por la parte trasera para dejar al descubierto, guardada en su espalda, una inesperada pistola de batalla. No sólo los ingleses iban a poder resultar ser un poco tramposos.

—Será… —murmuró Inglaterra entre dientes, enojado. España cerró los ojos, tratando de disimular una sonrisa. ¡Qué poco conocían a Francia!

Se escuchó una ráfaga de disparos y la bestia sobre la que el prusiano cabalgaba cayó, haciendo a su jinete caer al suelo y desaparecer entre el gentío.

—¡Prusia! —gritó esta vez España.

Desesperados, Inglaterra y Austria lo buscaban sin encontrarlo; a lo lejos, Francia sonrió decidiendo que era hora de activarse, esperando no haber asustado mucho al caballo negro. Cuando lo vio galopar ileso, echó a correr.

Agachóse España. Y antes de que nadie pudiera entender el porqué, asomó pisando su espalda y cerniéndose sobre el austrida de un salto con el que hubiese podido alcanzar los cielos, Prusia. Pistola del francés en mano, no dudo en disparar a Austria cuando se encontró en lo más alto de su vuelo.

Cayó el de gafas del caballo, llevándose instintivamente la mano al costado herido donde el calor comenzaba a extenderse de manera insoportable. Se sintió algo culpable, sabiendo que parte de su dolor se transmitiría al cuerpo del Sacro Imperio Romano; no tardó esto mucho en ocurrir, pudiéndose levantar enseguida al verse el daño repartido. Cuando lo hizo, Prusia se encontraba luchando encarnizadamente con Inglaterra, en una batalla que más parecía ser de ego que de cualquier otra cosa. Se puso en pie. Aún le quedaba por batallar.

Mas no supo cuán equivocado estaba. De entre las piernas de España, aún agachado, apareció resbalando sobre la tierra Francia con su mosquete en mano. Antes de que Austria pudiese voltear el rostro para ver qué ocurría a su espalda, sintió el frío filo del acero cortar su piel. Con dos profundos cortes tras las rodillas, cayó al suelo.

…_quién sabe, no parecían compenetrarse mal en absoluto._

—¡Señor Austria, ve!

España abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Cuidado, Ita!

* * *

><p>¡Chan chan chan! Hasta aquí por hoy. Sí, lo sé, no ha habido tanta interacción entre España e Inglaterra como pretendía, pero... es lo que hay. En el próximo capítulo... *sonrisa malvada* ...más, muajajaja. No, de verdad. En el próximo capítulo ya llegamos al episodio de 1741 y habrá spanglish para rato, digo yo.<p>

**Chic:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Siempre me hace ilusión recibir reviews en este mi primer fic de Hetalia, espero que, aunque tarde, te guste recibir ese nuevo capítulo que pedías.

**Rincón histórico:**

Sin embargo, nos hemos quedado a las puertas, es decir, en 1740, donde por otro lado ya nos encontrábamos en el capítulo anterior.

El 31 de mayo de 1740 Federico II ascendió al trono como Rey de Prusia. El 20 de Octubre de ese mismo año Maria Teresa fue nombrada Emperatriz del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico (Archiduquesa de Austria, vaya), tras la muerte de Carlos VI (creo). Esto a Fritz no le gustó un pelo, dado que había varones candidatos al trono (Carlos Alberto de Baviera y Augusto de Sajonia, yernos de José I) y con eso de la ley sálica pues bueno, las mujeres en el poder no estaban muy bien vistas. Esto le vino muy bien para "enfadarse" con Austria y dar rienda suelta a sus ambiciones expansionistas: invadió Silesia el 16 Diciembre de 1740, reclamando como suyos los ducados de Berg y Cléveris mediante a lo firmado en el tratado de Brieg de 1537 (en el cual los Hohenzollern de Brandemburgo debían heredar el ducado de Berg [o Brieg, o como se diga]) y saltándose a la torera la Sanción Pragmática de 1713. PEro claro, las guerras no ocurren cuanod uno lo hace todo como debe, digo yo.

De parte de Austria se pusieron Gran Bretaña y las Provincias Unidas (Holanda, Bélgica...). Por contraposición a Gran Bretaña se hallaba Francia de parte de Prusia, y dado que España llevaba con nuestro inglés en guerra desde 1739 decidió unirse al bando prusiano. También estaban del lado de Prusia Baviera y Sajonia (al menos por el momento, ya que en la Segunda Guerra de Silesia [1742-45] Sajonia cambió de bando). Creo que, al principio, también estuvo Rusia de parte de Austria, hasta el 43 o así, y luego en el 48. Pero ya me pierdo, espero que os valga con esto *risas*

Y poco a poco y con esta guerra se empieza a desencadenar todo el futuro, incluso, diría yo, la independencia de Estados Unidos... Pero eso ya es harina de capítulos futuros *risas*. Si me dejo algo me lo decís y vuelvo volando a explicarlo.

¡Y ya está! Aquí termina otro capítulo de Plus Ultra. Espero que os haya gustado este poquito de acción y, de verdad, de verdad, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. _**Gracias por leer**_, ¡ojalá nos veamos pronto!

**Bou.**


End file.
